MY sister
by kikkibunny
Summary: Laxus Dreyar is Fairy Tail's strongest mage and the grandson of master Makarov. What will happen when his baby sister Lauren comes back from her travels and training. And will he finally get the guts to tell the guilds golden girl lucy how he feels? And what will he do when resident iron dragon slayer is drawn to his little sister? HAITUS - I'm sorry
1. MY OC

Character Profile:-

Name: Lauren Dreyar

Age: 19

Midnight black hair that reaches to her waist

Stormy blue-grey eyes

tanned skin

S-class mage

uses silver lightning magic, requip's some weapons and uses weather magic

in using her weather magic she can control the elements all around her and can control the elements of a storm and can create her own storms. i.e. earth-quakes, tsunami's, storms, hail, etc.

Talented fighter without using her magic.

Lauren Dreyar is a mage of fairy tail her mark is located on her left hand in silver. She left fairy tail at the age of 13 right after she gained her S-class ranking. She took on 4 missions from the S-class board and all 4 mission were 10-year missions. She completed all 4 missions in a 2 year time period. after completion of these missions she travelled all over Fiore and trained in many locations. Occasionally she would return to Fairy tail to update the master/grandfather of her progress, but never stayed to see anyone. Lauren is a talented young mage, her power is something to fear and be at awe over. She is the strongest female mage in all of Fiore, she may not look like a strong fighter but her power and strength is not something to take lightly. Like her brother Laxus Lauren's magic is affected by emotions, When she becomes angry her magic goes out of control and can destroy and entire city. But unlike her older brother she believes strength is NOT everything.


	2. Chapter 1:who is Lauren

**I do NOT own Fairy tail Hiro Mashima Does!**

**_"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_** Every mage in the fairy tail guild hall stopped what they were doing and turned to the origin of the noise, their masters office. Master Makarov burst out from his office with the biggest grin the guild has ever seen. **_"Listen up my brats, a member of our family is finally coming home!"_** he shouted gleefully **"****_YAY!", "PARTY TIME"_** were all the shouts that passer-by's could hear.

**_"So master who is the returning mage?"_** asked the redhead knight **_"The strongest female wizard in all of Fiore"_** master replied with a big grin. Everyone stopped in their wake all looking up to their beloved master _Wasn't Erza the strongest?_ **_"oi gramps! Erza is already here!"_**shouted Natsu. **_"Natsu my boy, yes Erza is here but I am afraid to say there is an even stronger wizard"_** master replied gleefully. Everyone was confused and shocked _someone was stronger than the Titania?! but who?! __**"uh master, don't tell me it's HER that's coming back?!"**_ asked wakkaba_. __**"yes it is"**_ the master replied, his grin never leaving his face. What shocked everyone next was the sound of a beer mug falling to the floor and a very pale Laxus, freed and evergreen and Bixlow who was sweating and looking like he was about to meet his end.

**_"gramps please tell me you are joking"_** said a shaky voice **_"Laxus my boy, i am most certainly not joking, your sister is coming home"_**he shouted jumping up and down and doing what resembled a happy dance **_"WHAT!"_** shouted the guild_. __**"Laxus has a sister!"**_ roared natsu**_. "Yes which means she's my granddaughter! woohoo! i get my granddaughter back" _**shouted the master. everyone looked towards the lightning dragon slayer for an explanation but what they got was a very pale and well scared looking laxus.

_**"Hey spark-plug, since when did you have a sister"**_ grumbled the iron dragon slayer. **_"ehem"_** coughed the rune mage**_ "well you see gajeel, Laxus has always had a sister she is 3 years younger than him so she is 19, he just prefers not to mention her because she left quite some time ago on some very dangerous missions, we were all concerned she wouldn't even survive. But she did and finished all 4 of the 10-year S-class missions within 2 years, she never returned because she was travelling all over Fiore and was training, no-one has heard from her since she left, apart from the master when he got the call from her telling him of her plans to travel." _**spoke freed, you could see in his eyes how worried he was about the _news._

_**"wait 4 missions from the S-class board and all were 10-year missions and she completed them in 2 years!"**_ shouted erza **_"yes Erza my dear that is true, but i have actually heard from her more than that one time when she told me of her plans, now my children before you bombard me with questions i will tell you about her so you understand"_**spoke the master

**_"Lauren is in-fact Laxus's younger sister and without a doubt an powerful mage, Lauren left at the age of 13 after she received S-class"_** master looked at all his 'children' **_"she is not an opponent you cannot just fight and take it so easily"_** he said looking sternly in Natsu's direction **_"She has 3 types of magic and has mastered them all"_** everyone in the guild gasped, well all but the Laxus and his team who were still looking pale and scared **(AN: hahaha Laxus is scared of his baby sister Laxus: shut up and write you damn woman!) **

**_"she has requip magic, but not like Erza's, Lauren's is just requiping her weapons, her other magic is lightening but unlike Laxus, her's is silver, she also has mastered a lost magic called advanced weather magic" _**spoke the master **_"Um master what is advanced weather magic"_** asked the beautiful bar maid **_"well you see mira-jane weather magic itself is being able to control and create weather like earthquakes, high winds and all types of storms, it's a very difficult magic to master and like the master said it is a lost magic but advanced weather magic is being able to manipulate the elements around like using the wind to bend and control a fire. it is the strongest type of weather magic"_** spoke the petite blue haired script mage **_"thank-you levy for that, but yes my granddaughter can use all 3 of those magics and she is coming home either later today or sometime tommorrow"_** spoke the master.

**_"now laxus and bixlow"_** the master's voice became serious and all eyes were on the two men called upon **_"y-yes master"_** stutted bixlow **_"you two boys may want to go hide before Lauren gets here and kicks your asses"_** he laughed **_"but why would she do that master" _**asked wendy **_"because she knows all about Fantasia from me and let's just say my punishment will look like a small slap on the head" _**barked out the master, everyone in the guild paled **_" so there you go my brats, we have a returning family member that's all I wanted to tell you, go back to whatever you were doing before"_** said the master before he went back into his office still grinning. **_"Laxus are you ok, you seem worried" _**asked mira **_"i'm fine mira, just thinking how the hell i am gonna escape Lauren's wrath".  
_**

**Wll there you go my first official chapter of the story. I hope its okay and I already have ideas flowing through my head for the next few chapters. Chapter 2 and possibly 3 should be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Return part 1

**I do NOT own Fairy tail Hiro Mashima Does!**

The guild was still buzzing with news after the information bomb the master just dropped 30 minutes ago. Everybody was curious as to what this girl looked like **_"Hey Laxus what does your sister look like"_** asked the bubbly golden blonde **_"um...to be honest i don't have a clue"_** lucy's jaw dropped at the elder mages answer **_"aint my fault blondie i havent seen he since i was 16! well it's 13 years if you count the time skip, so i have no clue what she looks like"_** grumbled Laxus **_"i bet she's really scary lookin' kinda like a demon"_** spoke the pink haired boy **(Natsu: ITS SALMON! ME: no its pink now shut up you baka!),** Laxus growled **_"watch your mouth pinky thats my sister your bad mouthing!"_** natsu frowned **_"A. my hair is Salmon. SALMON! and B. you wouldn't know cuz you said you haven't seen her in a a while" _**replied the idiotic teen **_"whatever natsu" _**said Laxus as he got up and walked to the upstairs level, _what do you look like laurie, how much have you changed, _was his thoughts as he ascended the stairs.

**~On the other side of Magnolia~**

**_"Damn it, i forgot where Fairy Tail is, the city has changed so much" _**said a beautiful girl. Her jet black hair is tied up in a pony tail with bangs framing her smooth face and a smallside fringe is just covering her left eye. Her pony tail is held up by a sky blue ribbon with the ends hanging down each side of her pony tail. Her skin is the colour of a light tan, with soft plump peachy coloured lips. Her big stormy blueish grey eyes have a light coat of eyeliner around them to enhance her already striking eyes. On her left hand is the Fairy Tail guild mark in a silver colour. She's wearing a black skirt that reaches mid-thigh with her long smooth legs gracing the worlds eyes, her top is a simple strapless baby blue top that reaches just above her belly button showing of her smooth and toned stomach. A simple white denim jacket that just passes her large breasts is placed over her blue top, to complete the look is black knee high boots with a one inch heel. All in all she looked absolutely stunning and it didn't go unnoticed by the viewers eye.

**_"that's it I'm asking for directions otherwise I will never get there"_** she growled. She walked into a small cafe with her hips swaying lightly drawing the males in the vicinity eyes to her ass, she purposely ignored them, she was a woman on a mission. **_"um hello ma-am do you think you could give me directions to fairy tail" _**she asked sweetly **_"why of course dear"_** replied the old lady. After getting directions to her beloved guild she made her way to her destination. _ha! who would of thought I would need directions to get home, geez it's been so long I wonder if Laxus recognises me, probably not, I know what he looks like since I was there on tenrojima so I got to see him, too bad the first wouldn't let me near them even when that blasted dragon was attacking, I should be 26 now except that good for nothing giant lizard froze everyone. And the first master told me that I was frozen for 7 years! 7! then she goes to tell me I had to leave before anyone saw me and I did, but now i'm coming back home to my family and this time I'm staying for good! _she thought. As the girl reached the guild hall she noticed how much it had changed _I've heard all the stories from gramps about things that have happened but I still can't get over how much things have changed. Well here goes nothing_. After her final thought she gently opened the guilds door and peered inside, she took a few steps inside without being noticed. well that's what she thought.

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

I caught the scent of someone it was intoxicating a mixture of storms, roses and chocolate. I followed the scent and laid my eyes on a model worthy girl. Huge boobs a small stomach and a sexy ass and waist, I was sure my mouth was drooling. I felt someone poking my cheek, turning my eyes away from the sexy beauty I found my cat smirking at me his eyes full of mischief **_"what?!"_** I growled **_"oh nothing gajeel I was just wondering if you have finished drooling over that woman yet and a bit of advice next time don't drool" _**he answered his tone of voice filled with amusement. _damn cat i wasn't drooling. _I just glared and wiped my face for extra measures and that damn cat lied i hadn't drooled. My eyes landed on her again as she weaved her way through the guild straight to the bar and said something i didn't catch to the demon woman, all i know it was apparently shocking cuz she dropped her glass.

**Mira's P.O.V**

I was cleaning a glass and i felt my love signals start buzzing but i didn't know who it was directed too. As i was looking around and smiling at my guild I noticed a beautiful girl with jet black hair make her way over. I grinned as she came over, something about her seemed awfully familiar **_"why hello dear you come to join fairy tail? can i get you a drink at all?"_** i asked, i noticed she grinned **_"nah i'm good and i'm already a member, geez mira you've changed heaps, can you get gramps for me"_** she replied, her voice smooth as silk as her eyes looked up i gasped and my cup falling to the ground smashing at my feet. _Those eyes just like...Laxus's! _This was Lauren, to be honest i met Lauren a few times she was such a cute girl when she was younger, we weren't close but still got along as much as you could with me in those days. I noticed the guilds attention all on me after i dropped the glass i had tears gathering in my eyes. I reached over the bar and pulled her close into a hug **_"Lauren oh god Lauren it's you, your back your really here"_** i whispered as tears fell down my cheeks **_"yeah mira its me, good to see you again"_** she whispered back i could feel my shoulder becoming damp, she must of started crying too. I pulled away grinning as tears still fell down my cheeks **_"mira is everything all right?"_** asked Lucy **_"yes Lucy could you get the master for me and tell him an old friend has returned" _** i managed to choke out as the tears just kept falling, i saw lucy grin as she raced upstairs to get the master.

**No one's P.O.V**

The guild all heard what mira had said which meant that this gorgeous woman was none other than Lauren Dreyar, Laxus's younger sister. All the men's eyes travelled up from her boot clad feet, over her smooth long legs, lingering on her ass a bit before travelling all the way up to her head, and boy oh boy did they all get a small nose bleed. Even Natsu! dense Natsu who never payed much attention to looks. No one had paid attention to the thunder god tribe and their leader come down from the second floor to see what all the fuss was about **_"oi what's going on"_** growled Laxus. The stunning beauty turned around slowly eyes widening as she took in the sight of her older brother. Everyone noticed how her eyes matched Laxus's. Both siblings eyes were wide as they realised who each other was." **_L...Laxus?"_** spoke the girl timidly.

**Laxus's P.O.V**

I felt the air whoosh out of my lungs as i took in the sight of the girl standing in front of me. My team had gone rigid all over and i probably had too. There standing in front of me was my baby sister Lauren. **_"Laurie?"_** i asked quietly. She grinned from ear to ear her smile so bright it could light up the room like blondie's. She ran forward and threw her arms around me hugging me tightly **_"It is you Laxus, i missed you big brother"_** she whispered, i couldn't help but grin as i wrapped my arms around her **_"geez Lauren you've grown, i missed you too little sis"_** i spoke as softly as i could, i mean c'mon i was a guy i don't do soft but for her i could and sure as hell would, even for blondie but i won't admit that.

**Well here's chapter two hope you liked it. chapter 3 should be up soon, i already have ideas and i have started typing, Lauren's return will continue on in the next chapter. i'm sorry if it was a bit long i only managed to stop typing it just kept pouring out :) and hopefully in the next chapter we will see and hear more of Lucy. well hope you enjoyed**

**Kikki ;)**


	4. Chapter 3: The Return part 2

**I Do NOT own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does. if I did if would be a love triangle between lucy, gajeel and laxus and lucy would not be posed as so weak all the time.**

The guild was watching with happy faces as the two siblings hugged. it was a rare sight to see a smile like that on Laxus let alone a smile at all. **_"LAUREN!" _**yelled the master as he came racing down the stairs crying anime style with a huge grin on his face. 

**Lauren's P.O.V**

I dropped to my knees as i heard my grandfather's call. As he ran into my arms hugging me tight, it felt so good to be able to hold family members again. It just felt right. But all good things have to come to an end, because they probably all noticed my age now and i can just feel the questions already pouring out. I let my gramps go **_"good to see you again gramps"_** i said with a grin. **_"um...Lauren?"_** asked a soft male voice, i turned my head around to see freed with a confused look passing over his face._ahhh so he's noticed the age_ i thought. **_"well hello freed it has been quite a while, you look confused is something wrong?"_** i asked feigning innocence, truth be told i knew exactly why he was confused technically i should be four years older than laxus now but i am still the three years younger instead **_"well Lauren i...i am a bit puzzled you are 19 correct, but and i realise my mistake earlier when i spoke with you gajeel"_** said man just grunted in acknowledgement **_"shouldn't you be around four years older than Laxus because we were locked away on Tenrojima island?"_** he asked. I sighed **_"time for an explanation"_**

**~15 minutes later after the very long explanation~**

**_" so you were there on the island?"_** asked the gruff looking man, gajeel i think his name was **_"yes that is correct, and i do wish i could of helped but first master basically locked me up with a seal i couldn't do anything when the black dragon attacked no matter how much i tried to get out of the seal, she simply increased its intensity" _**i replied solemnly. **_"its fine my child, the first must of had some reason"_** the master said,**_ "i did in fact have a reason, you child were simply not meant to be seen or there for that matter"_** spoke a soft child like voice. Everybody looked up to the top floor and there sitting on the railing kicking her legs back and forth like a child was the spirit of the first master Mavis Vermillion. **_"but first why wasn't she allowed to see let alone help us?"_** asked makarov **_"simple, she was not meant to be there at that time and if she did the future would of been changed, things happen for a reason, third"_** she replied without hesitation, her eyes gleamed with laughter**_ "but i must say she is quite a feisty one, she was swearing up a storm"_** she giggled. My grandfather and brother looked towards me as well as other members, as i hung my head in shame. **_"hahahahahahahaha, oh my dear child no need to be ashamed"_**gramps said after his laughing fit. **_"yes dear there is no reason to be ashamed you just let your anger consume you and you just retaliated with words instead of the force i was stopping you from using"_** mavis grinned **_"and i must say your reference Acnologia was quite funny"_** she giggled, her eyes showing a distant look as she thought back to that day. 

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I could not believe my eyes this beautiful girl was Laxus's younger sister and she had been there on the island that dreadful day. I couldn't help myself, part of me really wanted to know what she had said **_"Master mavis what did she refer to the dragon as?"_** i asked and a few others nodded in agreement all wanting to know what the girl had said that made the first giggle at the memory. **_ "well let's see she said: that good for nothin mf over grown fat black flying lizard, if i get my hands on it i'll rip his wings of him!"_** she was laughing by now as were Laxus and the master, Lauren was red with embarrassment, she didn't look like a fighter let alone someone who could speak like that, but then again looks are deceiving. I was laughing along with everyone else as her face flamed red. 

**Laxus P.O.V**

i cannot believe Lauren actually said that in front of the first. She definitely has some fight in her, not like she had when she was younger. Just thinking of those days brought happiness to me then was clouded over by the sadness i felt when she left. My happiness was brought back when i heard the soft laugh of Lucy her soulful brown eyes gleaming with laughter i just couldn't help but grin at her. She looked my way and smiled back i felt a slight touch of pink on my face and i knew i had a blush because Lauren was snickering at me and a look that promised fun for her and embarrassment for me. I was soooooo screwed. 

**No one's P.O.V**

after some time the guild had quietened down and gone back to normal. Lauren was sitting at the bar catching up with mira and her brother. **_"so Lauren i know you didn't have advance weather magic before you left so when did you learn it let alone master it?" _**asked the sweet bar maid **_"well i came across this book while i was travelling to my next job. i still had the other 2 S-class jobs to do, so when i found it i became interested i tested out a couple of the high wind spells and found it was really simple, it felt natural so i trained and by the end of the year i had mastered the basic weather magic, i really wanted to test myself so i started learning the advanced level and found it incredibly easy, except it did take me another whole year to master it. But by the end of those two years i could use advanced weather magic, i still use my silver lightning and my weapons but only when it's a simple fight"_** Lauren replied with a triumphant grin **_"tch what happens when you can't use magic, your stuffed then aren't ya laurie"_** scoffed Laxus. **_"I'll have you know laxus i am a very talented fighter, i may not look it but i am, and just because i couldn't use magic doesn't mean i will be stuffed, in fact i always carry 2 weapons on me just in case, i already had to fight once while i was bound by 2 sets of magic cancelling cuffs while doing a job for the council" _**she argued back. **_"two?"_** asked the celestial mage who had just come by to hear the rant from the black haired girl **_"yep two cuz i could still use magic with just the one set, the council even recorded the entire fight, lahar and doranbolt were impressed and slightly shocked"_** replied the girl. **_"prove it then laurie, i wanna see proof of this so called fight"_** scoffed Laxus **_"fine, let me get doranbolt to bring me the recording of it"_** she growled back. Laxus was really beginning to bug the girl anybody could see that.

**Ta-Da the third chapter, and the fourth one is being typed up as you read this it should be up either later today or possibly tomorrow afternoon. I have school tomorrow so I may or may not get time i'll try, weekends are really my only free time but we shall see.**

**kikki :D**


	5. Chapter 4: The explanation

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

The day was beginning to get late and the sun was setting, the whole guild had just watched the recoding from the lacrima of Lauren's fight, and surprisingly Doranbolt even brought another one, it was a recording of when her magic when out of control, he said the council wanted to keep the video as a reminder of what destruction she could cause **_"thank-you Doranbolt, although that last video did bring back some sad memories i had forgotten" _**said Lauren her voice and face was filled with sadness **_"Lauren do you mind explaining what those bad memories were" _**asked mira softly **_"sure" _**.

**Lauren's P.O.V**

I took a deep breath **_"while i was travelling i occasionally did jobs for the magic council when they needed a particular dark guild taken out , i met a girl on my travels and she did jobs for the council aswell so we paired up and got the jobs down quicker, her name was sarah"_** i took another deep breath, it pained me speaking of sarah i miss her, those bright green eyes full of joy and that flaming red hair that looked like fire, she was so kind hearted and i failed her.

**_"we were given a task to destroy a dark guild in the north forest of the town lotus, so sarah was to go in first and i would follow 10 minutes later for back-up, but we didnt know that there was a mage in there who could cancel out a person's magic, i was waiting in the field when there was an explosion and i thought sarah had caused it, but i knew it wasn't her when her body landed a few feet in front of me from the explosion, her eyes were so lifeless and dull, she managed to say she was sorry"_** i now had tears slowly streaming down my face and Doranbolt had a pained expression.

**_"I used my magic to get everyone to evacuate the town when i felt the pressure of the magic coming of her and lahar caught onto my plan and drew rune barriers all around the troops and sarah's body, he had two really powerful barriers surrounding them and when i got back the winds had already picked up an extreme amount and were only getting stronger"_** he added "**_i felt so much pain and hatred, sarah was dead and those bastards where the cause of it, i let me anger and sadness take-over and my magic went insane, the wind surrounding became like the eye of a storm and tornado, i just walked through the air causing destruction in my path, the forest became nothing but ash from the lightning strikes, i remember smashing their guild doors apart they looked terrified when they realized who i was the guy with magic that could cancel out others tried to cancel mine but it did nothing, the next thing i remember was blowing their guild to pieces i had winds hitting them all head on from different angles it would of been terrifying if it wasn't for the fact they had killed sarah._**

**_"_** I took another deep breath, i could see tears in the eyes of the girls and then men all looked sad, i didn't blame them i felt so much pain and sadness afterwards i stopped showing emotion and working for the council **_"my magic was spiralling out of control so much that i destroyed not only the entire forest but the city that was a few kilometres away, all that was left was a huge crater with lahar, doranbolt, the troops and sarah's body in it, the city no longer exists now but instead there is a lake, you may of heard of it, the lake of storms" _** by now everyone's face had a look of recognition on it, so they did know of that lake. **_" but yeah that's the story we used my magic and filled the crater with water and the rest is history, but that's basically what happened"_** when i finished mira came over and gave me a bear hug even laxus was shocked. but i didn't care about the support now i moved on and i sure as hell wasn't gonna start sulking bout it now, i was a grown woman for Christ sake, i got my revenge and that is that. **_"well it's getting late so I'm gonna head home"_** when i saw confusion in their eyes i explained **_"i brought a house a couple of days ago and there is furniture already set up so all i gotta do is head home, bye guys I'll see you all tomorrow"_** and with that i walked home, i was exhausted. The first thing i did when i got home was flop onto my bed _I'll shower in the morning_ and with final thought i was asleep.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

She went through something huge and yet she's still okay. I wouldn't mind going on a mission with her. I looked over to the left of me and next to the spot where Lauren had once been sitting in was Laxus drinking his beer, the man i admired and had a crush on. He was so handsome and he cared for us, his family it made me smile at the memory of him getting flare back for me. I thanked him but he just brushed it off as doing what i would of down if the tables were turned. I noticed mira grinning at me _damn that woman and her nosiness_ i thought **_"say Lucy you wouldn't happen to have a thing for a particular lightning mage now would you, you can tell me he's gone now anyway"_** she whispered, i sighed there was no point lying to mira not when the truth was written all over my face **_"yeah i do, but you say a word and i swear i will tell the whole guild about your crush for a particular green haired man"_** i grinned when she paled _ha take that match-maker demon_, **_"ok fine deal Lucy, but you should tell him" _**was all she said before she turned away to continue closing up. _Tell him?! but how?!_ and with that i left to go home to my comfy bed in my cute little apartment and hoping that a certain hot-head and his annoying cat stay away.

**And that's chapter 4 :D still thinking about chapter 5, and i already have another idea for another story based in a school and i also have a couple of one-shot idea's, but not sure if i should go ahead with them. well hope you liked the chapter :)**

**Kikkibunny 3**


	6. Chapter 5: wanna go on a mission?

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! lucky, if i owned it, then i would not have brought lisanna back well possibly not and mira would be with freed already.**

**Lauren's P.O.V**

I had been at the guild for a whole two months now **(A/N:yes two months, has passed, cuz i can't be bothered writing what happens during that two month time period and it will just become boring) **I'd gone on quite a few missions, like i took one with erza which i will never and i mean never, go on again alone, thinking of it made me shiver_ that woman is a monster_, i went on one with cana which was so fun, natsu asked me mainly cuz i take S-class but i refuse to work with that pryo! I went with Lucy which was heaps of fun and her spirits are awesome and that girl has some talent but i noticed her team doesn't see it cuz they baby her which is why i take her with me plus we get good cash and we don't trash the place...much _ok so i got angry and sent like 5 tornado's at the bandits but c'mon they bugged me and they started it!_ damn i sound childish, I've been on 2 missions with gajeel_ mmmmm gajeel, such a sexy man_. Where the hell did that thought come from, i mean yes it's the truth but oh whatever my brain is weird. I promised gajeel I'd go on a mission with him again sometime soon and i also promised Lucy, she seems to be putting money aside. My normal missions are usually just myself or i take laxus, or laxus and his team. Evergreen is okay but a total cow at times, freed is too quiet and serious and bixlow is funny, yeah he's pervy but the guy makes me laugh and he's not creepy at all his 'babies' are weird but funny.

**Mira's P.O.V**

i noticed Lauren seemed to have zoned out, it's been great having her back because she's not only a great person but i love her like a sister and it seems it brings out a lighter side to laxus, sure they argue but it's natural for siblings and those two both have a fighting side, Laxus is a brute and she's feisty. I was cleaning the glasses and my love signals went off again, they have been doing this a lot lately but who is it, i looked around the guild and spotted none other than gajeel staring what i guess is wishfully for him at_ oh my! he's staring at Lauren_, with that thought i nearly dropped the glass, but out of the corner of my eye i saw Lucy occasionally glance at_ Laxus! What!?_ and what shocked me more was when she turned away he turned to look at her and there was passion, hope and something i couldn't quite put my finger on, it couldn't be love...could it?

**_"hey mira"_** and with that i was brought of my thoughts and it was Lucy...**_ "hello Lucy dear, you want the usual"_** i asked her usual is a strawberry milkshake with some strawberry syrup and extra ice-cream, my special blend just for her **_"yes thanks mira, your milkshakes are the best!"_** a smile lighting up that beautiful face. As i was making her shake I couldn't help but notice that in our guild we had 3 kind hearted souls, with Lucy taking the lead followed by Lauren and then my dear sister lisanna.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Once mira had made my milkshake and gone off to serve some others I turned on my seat to face Lauren. I get along great with Lauren she's funny, kind and has some great fashion sense, although she wears jeans more than skirts, they are always skinny jeans, like ultra skinny, the ones that hug your legs and ass and sit low on the hips, but she moves with perfect grace in them and she can still fight with them on. **_"hey Lauren, you ok?"_** I asked she seemed to be really thinking hard about something "**_hmmm, oh hey Lucy sorry I zoned out a bit, but yeah I'm fine just thinking back on these last two months"_** she replied **_"you know Lucy we could go on a mission if you want, gives you some cash on the side and a break from your team and we can keep honing in on your skills more, gives you more practice"_** she asked, I thought about it, she has been great with helping me, during our other missions, she'd take a huge step back and basically let me fight, I got so good I could keep 3 golden keys open for over an hour and then open another 2, plus she's been helping with my combat skills, and I thought erza was good, but I was wrong.

Lauren oh man could she fight with such skill and she was agile and she was quiet too, like well a panther on the hunt. **_"yes definitely sounds like fun"_** there was no way I'd pass her up on that offer she was a good friend **_"I was wondering if we could bring gajeel along, see I promised to do another mission with him and I was gonna bring laxus too"_** hmmm gajeel is fine and I can get to know him better and I have no problems what so ever with laxus coming along, just means I get to spend time with the man I'm falling for**_ "sounds like a plan, S-class right?"_** I asked **_"of course Lucy, we will take one that goes for a month and don't worry about telling the boys they already heard, damn them and their good hearing, pack for a month Luce and I'll see you at the train station at 8am tomorrow"_** she said **_"sounds like a plan, see you tomorrow then"_** I replied **_"bye Lucy"_** she called out waving as she left the guild to go pack_, best i be leaving too _I thought when I saw the two boys already left probably gone to pack.

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

After hearing the girls conversation I got up and left with Laxus not far behind leaving for his place. I didn't mind working with bunny girl and sparky was fine as long as he don't go showing off for bunny girl. Gihehehe, I could smell the arousal from both of them but they are both to dense to do anything about it or notice each other's feelings. Lauren was hot and a great fighter, but on the side of all that she really gets people to open up, no-one not even pantherlilly ever got me to open up that much, I could show whatever side I wanted and she'd be cool with it. I noticed she did get a little nervous when I was in my iron-shadow dragon mode, she told me why too, she just doesn't like shadows. As much as I opened up she did too, I am planning on telling her my feelings soon, but it can wait till after this mission. I got home packed my stuff and told pantherlilly of the plan and crashed for the night. I had an early morning tomorrow so I may as well sleep now.

**Laxus's P.O.V**

Damn sister she was up to something bringing Blondie along, and I knew what. She was just as bad as the demon-woman. May as well go, I knew she trained Blondie while on missions so I could get to see Blondie in action and knowing her, some skimpy skirts would be worn. A whole month with Blondie, that sounded good, yeah gajeel is going and so is Laurie but if Laurie had figured it out then she'd drag gajeel away although he'd like that. I don't mind gajeel but if he hurts my baby sister than he's as good as fried. I'll zap so hard his hair stands on end and he'll be out for a few days. Sounds like this will be an interesting month and if we finish on time we can train and just relax. _by the end of this mission Lucy, I will make you my girlfriend!_

**And done for this chapter...what you think? well next chapter will be juicy :D some interesting stuff will happen.**


	7. Chapter 6: that moodis scary

**Thanks guys for the support, I'm glad you are enjoying the story.**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

As I walked into the platform at the train station I immediately spotted laxus and he was looking distressed and annoyed at the same time and also saw Wendy standing next to him looking worried, why Wendy was there I had no idea, but knowing Lauren she probably brought the young girl along, what I saw next is what stopped me dead in my tracks. There was Lauren but not normal Lauren no, instead her hair was out and a bit messy which shocked me her hair was always up and off her face, I would of said she looked beautiful with it out except the expression she had concerned me, she looked furious but her eyes held complete and utter fear and she was clenching her fists open and close while pacing slightly. **_"what the hell is goin' on?" _**a gruff male voice broke me out of my thoughts, I turned to see gajeel his expression was complete confusion **_"to be honest I have no idea, I have never seen her like this"_** I replied. As we made our way over we could feel the wave of her aura, it was a mixture of complete anger and fear. _But what on earth land had gotten her so terrified?  
_

**No one's P.O.V**

All four mages watched in worry as their friend walked onto the train and took a seat, Lauren's hands where slightly shaking which took them all by surprise. _Who or what did this to her?_ the same thought went through all their heads. **_"um Lauren are you ok?"_** asked the sky slayer **_"Lauren explain now, what the hell is going on you've been this way all morning! time to spill!"_** half yelled laxus, he was worried for his sister **_"Lucy, Wendy I want you to go home, I refuse to allow you to come on this mission, I will still give you your share of the money but please just go home, it's for your own safety, please"_** begged the black haired girl, they all stared at her shocked, her plead was worrying, _what the hell happened or was going to happen?_

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

I was really worried now, Lauren saw so much strength in bunny girl, she would never send her home, maybe the little Wendy but they plea was what got me even more worried. **_"no way in hell am I going home! you always tell me I have enough strength in me as erza! so spill what happened!"_** yelled the blonde, at least someone finally spoke. But seriously what was going on. I was about to ask her to talk but the train started moving and I I went green and so did laxus, this was going to be a painful ride.

**Wendy's P.O.V**

I was worried for Lauren, I may not be close to her but we talk often and she is so nice, while lucy was pouting and glaring out the window, and the two boys out of commission I had to say something **_"Lauren? what is this mission about and why did you come by last night to get me to come along, i am glad but you already have 3 powerful companions to join you...can you please explain"_** I watched her as she looked at me, she looked over to Lucy who had laxus's head resting in her lap running her fingers through his hair soothing the sick slayer. I watched her as she moved gajeel so he too was laying down as she gently ran her fingers through the top of his hair. She then pulled out the mission request and handed it to me. My eyes widened at the reward. 2 500 000 jewels, but I still couldn't find out what was the matter, so I did the smart thing I handed it to the third smartest person in the guild...Lucy.

**No one's P.O.V**

Lucy's eyes widened at the reward **_"wow that's a lot of money, with that much we get um...500 000 jewels each"_** after she said that the boys eyes widened, they looked to the lovable weather mage but found her face a mask of anger and fear, they looked back to the bubbly blonde but clearly she didn't understand her mood either. No one said a single word for the rest of the train ride, and even then getting off had been unsettling. When Lauren took one step into the town she froze before she marched off to who-knows-where. The others just followed, they reached a hotel, clearly they weren't getting anything out from the girl. They booked 2 rooms, one for the boys and the other for the girls, both rooms were connected but could be shut off by, binding doors** (A/N: you know the ones you pull and they collapse onto each other in long rectangles, those ones). **The confused mages became even more confused when Lauren used her wind to blow them all out the door before she shut it and locked it.

**Laxus's P.O.V**

**_"what the hell?!" _**roared gajeel **_"open up Lauren! this isn't funny"_**shouted Blondie, while myself, Wendy and the exceeds which had been so quiet I had forgotten they were even here, just watched as the two shouted at the door. My dragon senses picked up the use of magic and I heard a male voice_ she must be using a communication lacrima_**_"Lauren, what's up?"_** the male voice asked, he sounded familiar **_"doranbolt explain, right now, tell me how the hell those sick bastards got out of prison and why have they rebuilt their guild and why haven't you taken them out"_** her voice was stiff and slightly deadly, I noticed gajeel and Wendy listening, while Blondie had her ear pressed against the door listening to.

**No one's P.O.V**

As the four mages listened, they heard shouting from Lauren and a doranbolt trying to calm her down, when Lauren's conversation started coming to an end, they all heard what the last thing she yelled out **_"I'm going to kill them!"_** they all had wide eyes, there was a smash inside the room and then sobbing, they all quickly walked through the other door **(A/N: the idiots forgot they had 2 doors to enter the room too)** what they saw was a broken lacrima and a sobbing Lauren sitting on her knees with her face in her hands, as her body shook as she cried.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

As I took in the sight of my crying friend I knelt down next to her and put my arms around her while rubbing my hand in a circular motion on her back, hoping it would calm her. I looked up when I felt a small pair of arms go over mine, Wendy was hugging her too. **_"talk to us Lauren, please, we care for you, so please tell us why this job has gotten you so worked up"_** I asked soothingly **_"okay"_** her answer was so quiet I had to strain to hear her. I pulled her up into a proper hug then went to the kitchen to make tea for myself, Wendy and Lauren. When I walked out of the small kitchen, Lauren was sitting on one bed with gajeel on one side of her and Wendy on the other, I handed them their cups of tea and took a seat next to Laxus on the bed across from the three.**_ "so Lauren, I think it's time you explain yourself"_** said the hunk of the main sitting next to me. Everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

**Lauren's P.O.V**

They deserved and explanation and maybe the girls will change their minds and head home, I couldn't stand either one of them being hurt by those monsters that call themselves men. **_"first of all I brought you along Wendy because we are definitely going to need a healer and having carla with you can get you out and away, fast"_** I took a deep breath, time to tell them why the girls need to leave.

**_"I felt something wrong when I picked the mission because it just felt off, so I called the mayor of this town, to get more details, but that was after I went to go ask Wendy to come along, the mayor told me there is a dark guild somewhere in the forest terrorizing this town, taking women and beating them or raping them before they kill them, the murders happen more often than the rapes"_** I looked up and Lucy's and my brothers eyes were wide, I took another deep breath and continued **_"I got more details off from him he said the guild went by the name 'black hawk' as soon as I heard that name all the pieces fit together, the dark guild committing murders, the town and the name just put it all together, do you know what is nearby this town?"_** I asked **_"The lake of storms why?"_** said gajeel, I saw laxus's and Lucy's eyes widen and gajeel's soon followed as he started to put the pieces together in his mind.

**_"The dark guild is the same one from over 9 years ago, apparently some members escaped prison, it's the same bastards that killed Sarah, apparently they got too strong, the council tried to capture them but their men were just murdered, they started making more trouble and becoming more noticed lately specifically 2 months ago, they know I am back at the guild and they are stronger, they are trying to get to me, which is why I want you girls to leave"_** I explained.

**_"Nope not leaving"_** stated Lucy **_"same here, I won't leave, I may not fight but I won't leave"_** answered Wendy. **_"nobody is backing out Lauren, now you guys stay here I'm going to the mayor's office and get a magic map, and some information, I want you guys to stay here"_** spoke Laxus gruffly. And with that my brother left the room. The hour went by fast with everyone having showers and Lucy cooking dinner. By the time Lucy had finished cooking Laxus came in with a bunch of folders and a magic map, he left them on one of the beds and walked over to me **_"we'll take them out, they won't be walking free anymore"_** he whispered softly to me, there are times when I really love my brother. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he wrapped one arm around me giving me a slight hug, _I love these moments._

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

Dinner went fast and quiet. Bunny girl could cook really good. **_"so what's in the folders sparky?"_** laxus glared at me, not that it does much **_"well metal head, its info on what they could gather on the mages and in other folders there are the reports of the attacks"_** I growled at the name, **_"enough boys"_** a stern voice said breaking our glaring contest, I turned to an aggravated Lauren, she had her angry aura seeping off her, **_"Wendy you can go sleep in the other room and we'll shut the doors off a bit so you can sleep, while that is happening we'll think of a plan and go through these folders"_** the squirt nodded her head not game enough to argue with Lauren, don't blame her she can be scary and this is her serious side so there is no room for argument.

**Lauren's P.O.V**

when Wendy had left to the other room and had gone to bed with carla and pantherlilly following them as well I sat down on the bed gajeel had decided was his **_"there is no room for mucking around on this mission, these guys aren't playing around, they are straight up killer, laxus and Lucy you too will go through all the reports because there should be heaps of info in that, while gajeel and I go through the folders with the info on some of the mages and I will try and pin-point there location on the map"_** I said sternly, they all nodded their heads **_"how can you locate them only using the map" _**asked Lucy,_ ah that's right Lucy and I never had to do any tracking_ I thought **_"well I can't locate them now but I can tomorrow, I am hoping they attack tomorrow at least attack me so I can get a feel on their magic and using the magic map I can locate them, that's something you can do with advanced weather magic, you can locate people by the feel of their magic"_** I explained, she nodded her head in understanding before grabbing the folders with the reports in them and handing some to laxus, both already reading through them.

**hope you liked it sorry it's a bit long, maybe in the next chapter there will be some action, I have started it but it's still getting there, :D**

**kikkibunny 3**


	8. Chapter 7: lalu, the kiss

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I wish I owned it but sadly, I don't :( oh well I can still write stories :D**

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

I looked at the clock it was just pass midnight, bunny girl and sparky had finished their pile and written down heaps of notes, well bunny-girl did, sparky was distracted by her boobs, gihehehe, they finished at least an hour ago and _both fell asleep, together, hmm bunny is gonna freak out for sure, _with that thought I grinned. I was still working through the last file, the guy looked weird, occasionally Lauren would take a sharp breath when she picked up a certain folder, guess it's the guys she saw 9 years ago. I didn't feel like reading this last one so I handed over to her, she had a frown and I did not like it one bit, I want her smile back!

**Lauren's P.O.V**

**w**ell Laxus and Lucy are asleep, so its just me and gajeel,_ just me and gajeel why do I have butterflies?_ I was broken from my thoughts on this intense feeling of butterflies by gajeel handing me the last folder, guess he had enough. So far I'd seen at least 3 of the guys from all those years ago. When I opened this folder I felt light headed, gajeel looked at me worriedly, guess its cuz my hands were shaking. This man in the folder was, the bastard with the explosion magic, mat, no last name, they didn't have any last names. He looked older and had a scar going from his forehead all the way down to his chin on his left side. **_"Lauren?"_**asked the man I'd come so close to **_"this man is mat, he is the one who used explosion magic, he's Sarah's main killer"_** I whispered, my voice seemed lost. I was tired and my eyes started drooping **_"come on we need sleep, we'll re-read them in the morning"_** gajeel said gruffly **_"whatever but drop the i-don't-care act already"_** I said tiredly with a yawn **_"tch whatever, now will you sleep your tired"_** so much for the 'tch' remark, he moved the folders to the dinner table with the others.

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

when I walked back over to the bed Lauren had already fallen asleep. Well guess I'm sleeping with her tonight. I carefully moved her so she could be under the cover before I gently slid in behind her. I pulled the blankets over us and gently wrapped an arm around her, careful not to wake her, unfortunately she stirred. Lauren turned around so she was facing my chest, her face had scrunched up like she was having a bad dream, I brought her closer so her head rested against my chest, she took a deep breath in and sighed, she whispered my name! in her sleep before she let out another happy sigh before she snuggled closer. I wrapped my arm fully around her and kept her close to me as I fell asleep, listening to the sound of her beating heart and soft breathing.

**~morning~  
**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I work up with strong arms wrapped around my mid-section keeping me close to a large chest, gently rolling over to see who I fell asleep snuggling up to. I saw a tattoo and a black fairy tail mark, to confirm who I thought I fell asleep with I looked up, upon looking up I saw blonde spiky hair and a lightning shaped scar going over one eye. I sucked in a breath, _I fell asleep with LAXUS! the man I have fallen for!_ trying to wiggle myself out of his grasp got me no-where, the man only stirred a bit and pulled me closer. looking up to his face I saw him looking completely peacefully, it was actually cute. I reached up a hand and laid it against his left cheek, he took in a deep breath and sighed out my name _my name!_ . I gently ran a finger down his scar, while staring at his strong facial features, he really was handsome. I felt his strong hand be placed over my own bringing it to his mouth where he gently kissed my finger tips, I looked up to beautiful greyish blue eyes that reminded me of a storm. **_"I'm...i'm sorry Laxus"_** I stuttered, damn now I've done it **_"don't be, I liked it"_** his voice was hoarse from sleep,**_ "y-you did?"_** I asked quietly hoping to stay quiet enough not to wake others. **_"yeah I did...Lucy"_** he grinned, he never uses my name.

**Laxus's P.O.V**

waking up to Lucy snuggled into me, is seriously the best way to wake up, and the way she gently slid her finger down my scar gave me shivers. When I told her I did like it and used her name, a gentle small graced her perfect face. As she continued either sliding her finger down my scar or gently stroking my face, I found myself gently rubbing circles on her hip. I looked down to her finding her looking up at me with a slight blush dusting her cheeks _cute,_ I gently bent my head down to her so my lips where only an inch away from hers.

Lucy's eyes where slowly closing and her heart beat at picked up in pace, I moved closer looking at her one last time to see if it was ok and with no objection I moved closer sealing my lips over hers. Her lips were silky smooth, I pulled her tighter against me and ran my tongue over her bottom lip then sucking it gently, and she replied to my request eagerly, opening her mouth for me. I plunged my tongue into her mouth, tasting her, she tasted like strawberries with a mix of vanilla, just like her scent. Lucy had wrapped her arms fully around my neck and one of her hands was gently brushing the back of my neckline, I groaned at the taste of her and the feel of her against me, she responded by tugging on my hair and a moan. I pulled away for air _stupid oxygen!_. I looked at her, resting my forehead on hers catching my breath. **_"Laxus why-why did you just kiss me?"_** she sounded uncertain, this is not what I wanted, time to fix this and explain **_"because Blondie, I wanted to"_** she had a slight frown and was starting to pull away**_ "I wanted to because I like you...a lot"_**those big brown doe eyes looked up to me, filled with emotion, I saw hope _so Blondie hopes to be with me? __**"we'll talk later Blondie go back to sleep it's only 5am and we don't have to be up until 10am"**_ I whispered. Lucy let her hands slide down to rest on my chest, giving me one last peck on the lips before she rested her head on me and fell back asleep. I followed closely behind.

**Finally I got my lalu moment! next chapter will be a gajeel and Lauren moment I'm gonna call it laureel or galaur, you guys choose and at the end of their chapter hopefully the hunt for those dark mages will begin. until next time my lovelies**

**kikkibunny :D**


	9. Chapter 8: their moment

**Thanks guys for all the supportive reviews, I'm glad my story has caught interest. I have decided to call the gajeel and Lauren pairing Laureel, thanks to Maiannaise, you were right galaur sounded a bit spacey :D**

**Lauren's P.O.V**

I could feel the warm and gentle rays of the morning sun shining down on my back. I tried to roll over but I didn't get anywhere, confused I slowly opened my eyes to see what was stopping me from moving and came face to well a chest, a broad and well defined chest. Slowly looking up to see who the hell I fell asleep with, I caught sight of black wild hair, the sleeping man's face was completely relaxed like sleeping with me was so normal, his piercings slightly shining under the morning light_ Gajeel! I fell asleep with gajeel! holy cow!_ My eyes widened, I fell asleep with the man I thought was extremely sexy. I remembered last night, how he cared enough to tell me to go to sleep, I must of fallen asleep as he put the folders on the table. But the problem was that, he was shirtless and his arms where wrapped around me in a secure embrace, his hand was resting on my hip, and to make things even more complicated I couldn't move!. I tried wiggling out of his embrace when he grunted, I stopped, taking a peek at the handsome man I found he was still asleep, he had only stirred. My body was then pulled tight against his chest, he took a deep breath and let out a relaxed breath, he sighed my name "_Lauren"_, _wait my name?!_

**_"gajeel"_** I whispered softly, careful not to wake the others, when he didn't stir, I tried again **_"gajeel wake up"_** nudging him slightly, he only grunted in response and gently squeezed my hip. Pouting slightly I came up with a brilliant idea, it may be mean but it will get me out of his grasp. Moving myself as much as possible I placed my hand on his abdomen, and bit back a groan at the feel of his chiselled abbs under my palm, they were heaven. Fighting my hormones, placed my leg over his, curling over his calf slightly. Time for my plan to commence **_"gajeel"_** I whispered again, still nothing, well that's the last chance he gets. I slowly and sensually rubbed my leg up and down his calf, drawing a groan from the man, I couldn't help but smirk, but the bastard still wouldn't wake up. As I rubbed my leg up and down his calf I slowly slid my hand up his abdomen and over his chest, I looked up and came face to face with those sexy red eyes, that looked even sexier when he just woke up. His hand started rubbing slow and gentle circles on my thigh, my breath hitched, he was so sexy, laying there with half lidded eyes and looking down at me. **_"Good morning sleepy-head, think you could let me go so I could move?"_** I teased, his eyes widened **_"sorry"_** he muttered. With a smile I jumped out of his bed and went over to mine where my bag was placed onto, grabbed a top and a pair of ultra skinny jeans, and some under-wear, and went straight to the bathroom for a nice hot and relaxing shower. It was just what I needed after what had just happened, my heart was still beating fast.

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

Holy crap! that was awkward, I wasn't expecting her to rub her leg sensually over mine and certainly wasn't expecting her to rub her hand up to my chest, as soon as I felt someone slowly rubbing over my abbs, I woke up, I knew she was there it just shocked me. When she finally looked up to my face, damn those eyes, they caught me in a gaze. I felt so stupid, saying sorry and letting go instantly, stupid brain. What I really wanted to do was pull her close and slam my mouth over hers, but my damn body acted on its own. I watched her as she ran over to her bag to grab some clothes and walked straight over to the bathroom. Her sexy long legs practically gliding, as she walked, I could only imagine what those smooth legs would be like wrapped around me. Those stupid pajama shorts didn't help either they were baby blue short flimsy shorts, that looked like they could just slide straight down over those legs. I had to stop thinking like this, it was getting me nowhere! with a groan I got up and pulled on some shorts. I looked over to sparky's bed with full intentions of waking him up by dumping water on him. Only to find he had bunny-girl snuggled into him, _so he finally got her eh?_ opting not to use water because of bunny, only because flame-brain and ice-prick both said a scary Lucy is like an angry erza and that is scary, so I wasn't about to piss her off. I walked over to the end of their bed and pulled the sheets right off them. Bunny girl jumped up in a start, sparky followed close behind, clearly not happy with losing his 'snuggle buddy' _gihehe __**"enjoy your snuggle time, good now get u, we got work to do"**_ I felt sparky glaring daggers at me as I walked over to squirt to wake her up, while bunny bolted to her bag, grabbed it and bolted to the bathroom, as Lauren walked out.

**Lauren's P.O.V**

after I walked out of the bathroom feeling relaxed and refreshed, only to have Lucy rush straight pass me and shutting the door within seconds of my exit. What got her out of bed in a flash, I looked over to see a sleepy Wendy_ aww cute!_ slowly make her way over followed by two sleepy exceeds lazily flying behind her, with gajeel , who seemed now fully awake, walking behind. I noticed Lucy's bed looked like mine, un-slept in, I looked towards my idiotic brother, who looked rather pleased with himself_ what the hell happened between those two?_ with a shrug I went to grab my brush, opting to keep my hair out for once, it would look better with this outfit anyway. I had a pair of ultra skinny jeans on and a light blue top that sat snugly against my boobs and loosely hung the rest of the way down, only stopping to show a little bit of skin just below my belly button, the only thing keeping the top up was two dark blue straps, my normal boots replaced with dark blue heels.

We all only waited 15 minutes for Lucy to come out of the bathroom, which in that time we ate breakfast and the boys changed into their normal clothes. **_"well now we are all up, lets go through those attack reports, and see what we can come up with"_** with a nod Lucy quickly went through the main details, we spotted a nice pattern, they only attack near the middle of town, gajeel and I then went through the reports on magic that the attackers used. They were really strong now, I may have to actually put in an effort this time. **_"so my plan is, we just hang around town and wait for them to strike, and trust me they will, but they will target me, by now they would of figured out I'm here, I want gajeel and laxus to just walk around together and Lucy you and Wendy will act like sisters, with the exceeds sitting in a bag, ready to fly you away if they get near you. your guild marks are to stay hidden, I will be at the cafe, which is exactly where I presume they will go, I'll get a feel of their magic and then we can find where they are on the map. ok?"_** they all nodded their heads with my plan, Wendy rushed off to go get changed and Lucy grabbed a bag for the two exceeds to sit in. Once we were all ready we headed out the door and onto the streets ready to commence our plan, well my plan.

**No one's P.O.V**

With everyone in their positions, ready for anything they proceeded with their plan. Sitting at a small cafe near the fountain in the middle of town sat Lauren drinking a coffee, the girl had her guard up, the bastards where strong and she wasn't taking any chances relaxing. What none of them knew was the dark guild had sent a pair of mages who would definitely bring back old memories for Lauren. The two men had been watching them all the whole time. One of the men had white hair with bright green eyes, his body was a lean frame and had pale skin, on this man's back was a cross bow, resting in his belt was two daggers and a long sword. The other man standing next to him had ash brown hair with violet eyes, a lean built body with tan skin, a scar going across his left eyebrow from the fore-head down to his chin **_"so when do we strike, archer? with your accuracy magic we can get them from here"_** asked the brunette male, the man called archer just shrugged **_"yeah, Liam I know but boss wants us to confront her, you know she may kill you if she sees you, you broke her little heart, we both did, apparently she has no idea we even escaped prison, but boss wants us to get close enough so she gets the feel of our magic and she falls straight into her death, with those other fairies, so play it right"_** he answered gruffly. Liam put his hand on archers shoulder **_"time we go see the angel of the storms, don't you think"_** he said gruffly **_"yeah it's time we strike"_** archer replied. And with that Liam teleported them to behind the cafe, where Lauren was waiting.

**Laxus's P.O.V**

I had this sickening feeling like something wasn't right, turns out gajeel had the same feeling, once I told him he agreed though. We headed to the girls, we weren't keeping them out of our sight not with this horrid feeling. Something big was gonna happen and I sure as hell wasn't letting blondie get involved oh and the young slayer.

**Wendy's P.O.V**

I caught the boys scent lingering close by **_"lucy something feels wrong, and I can smell laxus and gajeel coming towards us, maybe...maybe we should all stay together"_** I asked, I was worried my instincts were telling me something wasn't right. **_"the child is right lucy, we should be together as a group, these men are highly dangerous"_** lectured the white exceed **_"I'll be back, carla, I'm just going to get gajeel and laxus, staying together is probably a better idea"_** spoke the black exceed **_"okay pantherlilly but hurry back"_** said Lucy as the exceed flew to where his partner was. 

**No one's P.O.V**

Pantherlilly reached the two slayers quickly and explained to them Wendy's felling, with the boys confirming the same feeling they raced back to the girls. Soon they were all together, all but Lauren who was still sitting at the cafe. A loud crash was heard close to the cafe, they all took off hoping Lauren was ok. Once they reached the centre of town they saw a shop on fire while citizen's were putting it out. They would of helped but a quick crash at the cafe had them turning their heads to the direction of their weather mage, expecting her to be in battle stance ready to attack, but instead they found her with wide eyes and a blade near her throat. This was not good, definitely not good.

**oooooh, who are these mysterious man to Lauren, and will I ever get to the battle,...of course I will but I like the story it has to get to it J and don't worry laxus will get another kiss from lucy...hopefully.**

**The next chapter is being written and it is a possibility 2 chapters will be put up some time tomorrow, because I am typing fast to get my ideas out of my brain before it overloads and because I don't like not keeping you all posted.**

**Thanks again for the supportive reviews it really makes me feel happy knowing that people out there like my story.**

**kikkibunny :D**


	10. this is not a chapter: Author note :(

**Author Note:**

**I am glad most of you are enjoying my story. and can I just say if you don't like it that's fine but please don't send horrible reviews because that's your opinion and it seems others like it, so don't have a go at me because you dislike it, next time can you just not say anything, I'm just writing because I enjoy it and as it seems others do to, that review was really hurtful and it made me second guess myself about continuing the story**. **So please for future viewing, if you don't like it don't read it, no rude or horrible reviews because it makes me lose confidence in my writing. So yeah that's all I have to say, but thank-you to those who give me great reviews thanks to you guys and the others that follow my story.**

**This was the review I got from a guest: **:Save yourself the trouble and stop writing  
You suck at it so just stop making a fool out of yourself really it sucks im not lying its like oninoins it makes me cry :( im dissappointed really i am

**if you do not like me publicing your review after you have sent it and then deleted it, then don't send it.**

**kikkibuny**


	11. Chapter 9: your special to me

**I do not own Fairy tail**

**I just want to thank mromero18 for that message, so thank-you for that.**

**Lauren's P.O.V**

After the crash and fire of a shop just next door to the cafe I was waiting at, had me jumping out of my seat. I wasn't expecting them to attack the store, they were meant to come straight after me, I made myself seen as clear as day, this was just some game to them now, they were toying with me. Before I could even go find the attackers I felt a familiar magic behind me and before I could react I was pulled into a very familiar body, with a blade to my throat. A man appeared in front of me with that same magic, my eyes widened, _Liam._ I could feel my current team's magic arrive at the cafe. I turned my head slightly, they all had wide eyes, but gajeel looked furious.

Time to get some answers. I elbowed the man behind me straight into his gut, I heard a grunt of pain before I spun out of his reach so I was in front of them both. The air left my lungs, standing in front of me were the two men who betrayed not only my trust but Sarah's as well, they were the reason she was dead. Archer was dating Sarah, and Liam had been the first man I ever fell in love with, they played us, lured us to their dark guild and murdered my best friend! My eyes narrowed and my magic was surging through my veins, my blood was boiling and the urge to spill their blood was becoming unbearable. How these bastards got out of jail, didn't matter anymore, what mattered was taking them out.

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

I watched the scene play out before me, whoever these guys were, didn't matter. I knew they were part of the guild we were hunting, but had never attacked before, or if they had they were never seen unlike those other guys. My rage over the fact they had a blade to Lauren's neck was beyond anything I had ever felt,_ damn woman making me feel like this_. When she elbowed the guy holding her, I caught the faint scent of blood, the guy must of slightly nicked her skin, but clearly not enough to do a lot of damage because the scent was only faint. I felt the winds pick up as I watched Lauren's eyes narrow, pure hatred filled her greyish blue eyes, the eyes that once held, laughter, happiness, and beauty now only held anger. She looked ready to spill blood and knowing her she probably would. Without even realising It I had started to run by her **_"iron dragon's club!"_** I yelled taking the man with the blade by surprising and knocking him out cold, I turned to his accomplice with a growl, but before I could even get a hit in, he disappeared only to reappear by his partner, then both of them disappearing, _bastards ran away._

**No one's P.O.V**

The other three mages and the two exceeds watched the whole scene unfold, that amount of hatred in Lauren's eyes told them that this was no simple mission, which they had all figured out earlier considering the price and the fact it was a personal matter, but seeing the weather mages anger made them all realise this was her fight and her fight alone, they were just there as back-up. When gajeel ran past Lauren striking the man with the blade, they all knew instantly he was in trouble, it just wasn't Lauren to let people but into her fights. Wendy just watched with the exceeds in interest as the 'fight' occurred, if you could even call it that. Laxus and Lucy paled when they saw what gajeel had done, they knew very well, if Lauren fights you stay the hell out of it unless you wish to anger her. Clearly the iron dragon slayer forgot how scary she could get. The two blondes took a step back, with Lucy pulling Wendy and carla with her, as pantherlilly flew behind them. This was going to be interesting.

**Lauren's P.O.V**

That stupid metal-head got in my fight, MINE! and I didn't even get a single hit in. I knew the blade has slightly sliced my skin but I couldn't care less, that dragon slayer got in my way.**_ "Gajeel"_** I growled, the man in question turned to look at me, realisation spreading across his face**_ "what the hell, that was my fight, and MINE alone!"_** I yelled, he just shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing, _grrrr he was gonna get it. _I held my palm out ready to send a tornado or some really strong winds at him, only to have him place his hand over mine and interlace his fingers with mine. What was he playing at, his face held no emotion as he leaned closer, I could feel his breath on my cheek as he leaned close to my ear**_ "I did it because they hurt you, and I can't have you getting hurt, not when your too special to me"_** he whispered, his breath fanning over my ear, giving me shivers, my face was red by now _I was special to him?_.

The thought kept running through my mind, I didn't even notice he stepped away and let go of my hand that was now resting by my side. Clearing my throat as I noticed Laxus and Wendy giving me funny looks, **_ "let's go back to the room and have some lunch and use that map"_** I said **_"Lauren, what's it like being able to identify people by magic?"_** asked Wendy, **_"simple, it's like how you slayers can find and identify people by their smell"_** I explained as we walked back to the hotel **_"well then what does their magic feel like?"_** asked Lucy, who for some reason was holding my brothers hand_ that's knew..._ I thought **_"well archer, the guys with the blade, his magic feels like steel, but not cold more like warm steel and the other guy Liam, his feels like air, and fast rushes of wind, like doranbolt, except his has a dark side to it"_** I explained **_"I know their names because I met them before the whole Sarah incident occurred, they lured us there and knew our weaknesses, they knew the plan and used it against us, they are meant to be in jail but it seems they got out as well" _**I continued.

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

As we came closer to the room, I grabbed Lauren's hand pulling her towards me **_"we'll be in soon, we just gotta talk"_** I said gruffly at the team. Once they were inside and the door had shut I pulled Lauren around the corner. **_"what the hell gajeel?"_** she said angrily as she kept tugging her arm away, but I wasn't letting go **_"will you quit trying to pull away already"_** I growled **_"not until you let my arm go"_** I let her arm go and she actually stayed standing in front of me, with a scowl on her face **_"listen gajeel, you shouldn't of stepped in when you did, that was my fight and you know very well I can fight, I didn't need your help"_** she said with a sigh **_"and what did you mean when you said I was special to you?"_** she asked quietly, if it wasn't for my dragon hearing I would never of heard her.

**Lauren's P.O.V**

I knew he heard me, although I felt stupid for asking, of course he cared we are nakama, but a part of me wished it was more than that. I looked up into his blood red eyes, his hand reached up to cup my cheek as his thumb gently stroked my cheek bone. I was lost for words, as he leaned in gently pressing his lips against mine, it was so brief I didn't even get a taste. He was looking down at me with such care in those eyes that it made my heart melt. **_"g-gajeel?"_** I whispered softly, I didn't trust my voice at the moment. His other hand came to rest on my hip as he pulled me closer, my hands splayed out on his broad chest. HIs hand left my cheek and slid around so he was holding the back of my neck, before I could say anything his lips smashed against mine in a fierce hunger.

I felt sparks all through my body, like fire-works going off, he pulled me closer against him, my eyes slid shut enjoying the feel of his lips of mine. I slid my hands up and around his neck to pull him closer, his hand on my hip slid around to my mid-back as he tilted my head slightly, his tongue ran across my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth for him to explore, the feel of his tongue running over mine had me moaning into his mouth, I couldn't get enough of him.

That's when it clicked _he wasn't some-one I simple admired for strength and looks, it wasn't a simple crush which I had been trying to avoid, I was in love with this man, and he said I was special to him. _Needing air we gently parted, both of us panting slightly, he leaned his fore-head against mine, as he caught his breath. **_"does that- does that answer your question"_** he said softly, I nodded my head and grinned. His smile had butterflies, fluttering through my heart, that smile was for me, I stood on my tip-toes and pulled his mouth against mine for another heart-melting kiss, _I think I could get use to this._

**Yay they finally kissed :D next chapter will be posted later, and the battle between them and the dark guild is a possibility of a occurring in that chapter, I'm not going to give away much, but sparks will fly.**

**kikkibunny**


	12. Chapter 10: the warning

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Thank-you guys for the support :D if it wasn't for you I would not continue writing. This story is actually the first I have ever written so having your support on it, really gives me confidence and the will to keep writing, so thank-you 3**

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

When she kissed me back I felt like the weight had lifted off my shoulders and that there was a chance. Pulling away to finally ask her whether or not she would be with me, I had some doubts at first but after pantherlilly talked me out of it, and by talk he threatened me if I didn't say something he would no longer be my partner and go join natsu and happy. **_"I'm not sorry I stepped in on your fight and I will do it again"_** she slightly frowned at that **_"but-damn I don't know how to ask this"_** I was stumped on how to ask her to be my girlfriend **_"yes"_** ok now I was confused **_"what?"_** she giggled slightly, **_"yes, I'll be your girlfriend, now let's go back to the room to eat and find these morons"_** I followed after her not letting go of her hand.

**No one's P.O.V**

Once Gajeel and Lauren had gotten back into the room and eaten lunch, Laxus pulled out the map spreading it across the table. **_"we go in tomorrow, but promise me something, no matter what if I saw get out I mean it, no arguments what so ever and Wendy you will stay out of the fight and out of sight, I'm dead serious about this, leave when I say to I won't put your lives on the line when I can easily keep you safe"_** spoke Lauren glaring at the other mages to dare and try and argue with her, none did. Lauren placed her hands over the map as they started to glow, the others watched in fascination.**_ "I found them"_** she said, **_"that was way too easy, do you think-they know?"_** asked Lucy, easily seeking comfort in Laxus's arms **_"that's exactly what I think Lucy, which means it's a trap, they are waiting for us"_** answered Lauren **_"I have an idea"_** spoke a small voice, the four older mages turned to the young slayer with questioning looks. **_"well carla will stay with me, and if you need them out of the guild Laxus can lightning teleport Lucy out with him and pantherlilly can fly gajeel out"_** said the young girl with a bright smile that eased there worry.**_ "good plan kid, now all we gotta do is sleep and prepare stuff for tomorrow"_** said gajeel. **_"Lauren you're not telling us something"_** accused the blonde male, **_"I felt dark magic on them and their guild is filled with it, the darkness is making my skin crawl, it feels like...zeref's magic"_** Lauren whispered the last part softly. They all sucked in a sharp breath. If these guys were mixed in with zeref than this was possibly going to be their last fight.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Myself, Wendy and Lauren pulled out clothes for tomorrow so we wouldn't waist time, virgo even gave me a special blad from the celestial world, the blade itself is beautiful but if I place a little bit of magic into it I can change it into whatever weapon I wish. Lauren even gave me a thigh sheath to place a small dagger into it, just in case. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared, I was without my team and it is a high possibility that these images were in alliance with zeref. I just kept staring out the window, looking at the sun setting in the sky, waiting for the stars to come out_ mother please give me strength tomorrow, to help me to leave Lauren when she asks._ Releasing a sigh as strong masculine arms circled my waist pulling me back into a large chest **_"don't worry Blondie it'll be fine and when we get back"_** he kissed my cheek**_ "I'll take you on a date"_** he finished, I turned to look him in the eyes, no doubt I had a smile on my face, I threw my arms around his neck, giving him a quick kiss **_"promise Laxus?"_** I asked sweetly pulling my puppy dog face, he just laughed **_"I promise...Lucy"_** I grinned at him **_"good keep using my name"_**, **_"nah I like Blondie, Blondie"_** he said with a smirk **_"you do realise your blonde as well and I am actually smarter than you"_** I pointed out, the side of his mouth twitched as he held back a grin**_ "I'm smart Blondie"_** hmmm I wasn't so sure about that but I'll just drop it**_ "fine whatever helps you sleep at night, baka"_** he looked pleased with that. Turning back around to look out the window, to see the stars finally out all of them shining in all their glory.

**Lauren's P.O.V**

After preparing the clothes for tomorrow, I started to cook come dinner, it was simple and easy. Wendy was helping me with carla aswell, while pantherlilly sat on my head watching. "_Lauren"_, a voice whispered, I shook off the feeling and continued to cook. A hand laid on my should making me jump dropping the tongs.** "you okay?"** asked a gruff voice, my body instantly relaxing once realising it was only gajeel,**_ "fine, just got this feeling, and-no it doesn't matter"_** I answered not trusting myself to look at him, knowing he'd see the truth. **_"food's ready, time to eat"._**

After we all had dinner and showered, we just went through the plan again making sure nothing was missed. I could hear that soft whisper in my head calling for me again. "_Lauren come, please"._That pleading voice, so soft yet so fierce.**_ "I-I need air"_** I raced out of the door, following whatever it was that was guiding me. I reached outside the cool crisp air blowing past me giving me goose-bumps. _"finally Lauren, geez you take forever"_ it was that voice again but it was clearer this time, I felt warmth spread through my heart, like I knew this being, even though I could not see them **_"Lauren you ok?"_** I looked over my shoulder to see laxus, worry etched across his face**_ "I kept hearing this voice calling me so, I followed it and it led me out it but I still can't see who it is"_** I replied, he stood next to me as if he was saying 'I won't leave you here alone'. The air whooshed past again making me shut my eyes to stop the sting, when I opened them I saw what I never thought I'd see again. _"hey Lauren its been a while ne?"_ said the person,**_ "h-ho-how-how is it possibly, your d-dead"_** I stuttered out, standing before me was Sarah.

_"I know I'm dead silly, I'm the spirit of myself"_ answered the ghost**_ "why and how is that even possible"_** asked the lightning mage _"simple, I have a job to do, and that job is to protect you Lauren and by doing that I'm here to talk to her so Lauren can you tell this giant ape to go away"_ she sounded and acted just like Sarah, my Sarah. **_"you heard the lady go away brother"_** I said, Sarah didn't even seem fazed I just called that man my brother. The said 'man' just walked away growling slightly and pouting. _"Lauren I know you won't stop this mission, but I promised myself I would protect you and watch over you, so I am going to protect you the only way I can and that is warn you of the dangers that lay at the end of this mission"_ her voice was calm yet stern **_"I know it's dangerous, I just can't get over the fact your here, my best friend is standing in front of me"_** I was shocked I couldn't wrap my head around it_ "Lauren you know I love you in the most sisterly way, but listen carefully, I don't have long before I gotta go, for good, they are stronger than you can imagine, they have a secret weapon, a mage with great power, a god slayer, an earth god slayer, be careful, use extreme force, your friends are in danger. A tip to help you, hide the young slayer on the small mountain, make that your escape place, and Lauren be careful please, I do not want you here with me for another good 50 years, I'm always watching over you and I don't blame you not for a second that this happened, I saw the path I had to take in a vision I chose this over both our lives, so please stop blaming yourself, good-bye Lauren"_ and with that she disappeared not even given me a chance to say anything_. _I'm still gonna fight no matter the danger.

After going back to the room and re-explaining the plan to the team with the new idea of hiding young Wendy on that small mountain, I jumped into the shower before heading to bed. I was making my way across the room to my bed when metal studded arms wrapped around me **_"come, your sleeping in my bed again"_** said the man, before I could even protest he started dragging me over to his bed**_ "no is not even an option miss, now get your ass into bed and sleep before I make you"_** that smirk on his face made me wonder what he would do to make me, startling me he pulled me down onto the bed with a wolfish grin_ so that's what he'd do_ I thought. As I snuggled into his arms, the warmth like a lullaby, soothing me to sleep, I barely noticed the small black exceed curl up above our heads to sleep.

**And next chapter will be the fight...i think...hopefully. I wasn't sure on the ghost/spirit of Sarah but I don't know I kinda felt like it. Hope you like :D**

**kikkibunny**


	13. Chapter 11: the god-slayer

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

**Finally what I have been super excited about writing, the fight.**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

The atmosphere in the room was tense, everybody was getting ready, well the girls were getting ready the boys where just eating. I ditched my usual attire to something more reasonable for this mission. Gone was my usual short skirt, instead I was wearing dark blue denim shorts that reached mid-thigh the ends looked like they had been rolled up. My usual tank-top was replaced with a black t-shirt, that still showed some cleavage. On my waist was my special magical belt, it stopped my keys from being taken, and my whip. Under the edge of my shorts was the thigh-sheath with the small dagger resting safely in it. I decided against my celestial blade until I could actually use it properly. We were all just waiting for Lauren to come out of the bathroom now, I could tell she was tense, the only thing she said was when we woke up and that was just commanding us to get ready.

**Lauren's P.O.V**

I wish I had taken this mission alone, then none of them would be placed in any danger, but I wouldn't of even been allowed to go alone anyway, not with this mission, gramps would of made me take laxus and his team, at least with this group we work well and they listen to me, plus they are stronger. Checking over myself in the mirror before I headed out the door. My long black hair that once reached my waist was now only reaching mid-back, I was tired of it being so long so Lucy called out her spirit cancer and he cut it for me, my small side fringe and my bangs still the same it was just shorter and it felt lighter. My knee high boots on, with my gun resting in one, a pair of black denim short-shorts and a baby blue tank top, with a black jacket to finish the look. I left my hair out because I couldn't be bothered tying it up, and we didn't have time. I raced out of the bathroom to the others **_"let's go, we don't have time to waste it's an hour walk" _**I said, I still wish they would stay but its fairy tail so there is no hope in them letting me go on my own.

We were half way through the walk and Lucy was complaining her legs hurt _note to self have lucy run for an hour straight to increase her leg muscles _ I thought, laxus ended up giving her a piggy-back. When we finally reached close to the guild, we went over the plan one more time. We were only a few metres away, I sent a huge gust of wind snapping their guild doors off their hinges. The wind blowing around us as we marched through where the doors once were.

**Archer's P.O.V**

There was a huge gust of wind that ripped our doors straight of the hinges and knocking over some members in the process. I knew this magic, such force in the wind could only be _Her_ and sure enough Lauren marched through the doors with her team. I felt a twinge of pride at how strong she had become, but that feeling disappeared when I remembered our task at hand _kill her_**. ****_"where's  
your master, tell him to get his fat ass down here now so I can re-arrange his face"_** she screamed, such anger,_ this will be fun_ I thought as I jumped down in front of her, that glare never leaving her face._ definitely fun, maybe even a challenge._

**Lauren's P.O.V**

When archer landed in front of me with a smug grin I felt fury rush through me all over again. The others took their positions ready to fight, gajeel was to my right and Lucy on my left, with laxus on her left. We were ready but so where they. Archer had accuracy magic and could call forth some blades, so my best bet was taking him out with my weapons. **_"shall we fight, angel of the storms"_** his smug grin never vanishing, I felt a pressure of magic behind me, without a doubt I knew it to be liam, you fight one and the other will follow.**_ "reequip!"_** I screamed, every single one of my weapons surrounded me in a bright blue light, I spun on my heel landing a punch in liam's face **_"strike my blades"_** I shouted and each blade struck down a member, but the stronger members where still to come, **_"damn you got good, but I use accuracy magic my dear, so it's pointless a blade is my friend and I am its"_** smug bastard **_"then how do you feel about guns" _**before he could process what I had just said I whipped out my gun firing 3 shots and each hitting their mark, straight into his stomach.**_ "one shot stuns the victim for 5 hours and makes the victim experience lots of pain you got hit with 3, you won't be able to move let alone use magic for 15 hours and you will be in lots of pain, enjoy" _**I was on a roll, I could hear my fellow comrades fighting with everything, Lucy was snapping her whip and throwing them into walls knocking them unconscious four of her spirits fighting at full force, gajeel was sending dragon roars and fists at everyone, Laxus was sparking with lightning, shocking them all, pantherlilly was fighting next to gajeel, but my target was still to come.

**_"really tearing apart my guild, because of that pathetic girl I killed all those years ago"_** asked a deep voice, looking up I saw my target, mat, pale skin, black eyes, blue hair. I grinned at the scar I left on him all those years ago. **_"nice scar want another one?"_** he looked furious at that comment **_"shut it you bitch, you ruined my face"_** he roared, I couldn't help but laugh **_"I fixed your face you bastard, you the guild master?"_** my anger was rising every moment I looked at him, **_"yes"_** he answered plainly, I remembered Sarah's figure as she died right in front of me, those eyes dull and empty, my hatred and fury roared to life, my blood boiling **_"then die"_** I growled, sending a tornado straight at his face, he jumped but not high enough, knocking him to the ground, cracking his head open in the impact.

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

I was giving it my all in the fight so was pantherlilly but he was tiring, I smelt blood and lots of it coming from lauren's direction, looking in her direction I saw she was fine but the guy she fought was clearly not, the dark guild members where looking at the man unconscious on the ground _guess that was their master_. The ground started shaking like an earthquake, I went to ask Lauren what was she doing, but finding her in complete shock **_"this isn't my magic, it's some-one else"_** she shouted out to us over the loud rumbling_._

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I was growing tired and weak, when the ground started shaking, hearing Lauren yell out it wasn't her magic had me worried, a few metres in front of us the ground opened up and a man came out, hair a rich earthy brown colour, golden bronzed skin, eyes the colour of vibrant ivy, strong built, is muscles well defined possibly even more than laxus, every inch of him screamed manliness and sex, he looked like a god. **_"of course it isn't your magic you pathetic trash, you could never mount to my level of magic it is for the gods only"_** his voice, so dark and sexy_ bad Lucy, no sexy thoughts on the bad guy._ The reminder he was a dark mage did nothing for me, I looked over to Lauren to see she wasn't affected by this man's looks, but then again she looked as though she could blow this place away in a matter of seconds taking these idiots with the building.

**Lauren's P.O.V**

This man must be the god slayer, I had no time to waste drooling of this man, he was their power card, I wasn't yet struggling but I knew this man would be a challenge. **_ "well, well, well, if it isn't the girl who blew up an entire town"_** a skinny man with ash grey hair and purple eyes stepped out, it was that weirdo who could nullify a person's magic **_"remember last time your little nullifying trick didn't work on me"_** his face fell into a frown **_"but then again girly I was weak back then but I got stronger and I learnt another magic too, want to see"_** his evil grin had me shivering, he held out his palm a silver light enveloping him **_"lost magic-muscle control: freeze"_** after he shouted I couldn't move**_ "oh don't worry you can still scream out in pain, and don't bother with magic it won't work, I've nullified all of your magic"_** he laughed out **_"I will take pleasure in destroying your pretty blonde friend here while you can't do anything, my earth magic will rip apart her skin"_** the god-slayer said, with no evident emotion.

**_"no don't touch her"_** I screamed out, Laxus was shouting, everything just stopped for a moment, it was happening again I was going to lose a friend, when time started again I felt like it was in slow motion, the god slayer drew in a deep breath eating his surroundings._ oh god no! he was going to howl, just like a dragon roar_. **_"earth god- slayer"_** his last intake of breath, **_"Lucy!" _** I screamed out in terror. Something in me snapped, I moved with speed, tearing every muscle in my body in the process, the pain was excruciating, but I had to do it for Lucy**_ "howl"_** and with that he released a tornado of earth, deadly jaggered rocks in the mix of the green tornado. In the last hopes of getting Lucy out of the way, I kicked her straight in the stomach, which pushed her straight into laxus and out of the breath attack, I felt the muscle controlling magic lift from me as the attack hit me straight on smashing me against the wall.

**And this chapter is now done :D the battle will continue on in the next chapter, what did you guys think of the sexy god slayer?**

**kikkibunny :D**


	14. Chapter 12: complete Destruction

**I sadly do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

As the breath attack hit Lauren full on the muscle control magic lifted, Lucy was being held in Laxus's arms screaming out for Lauren. As the dust cleared her body was battered and laying on the ground, I felt terror at knowing she was gone, she couldn't of survived that. I ran to her side with Pantherlilly flying right behind me, Laxus carrying Lucy over to her still form. **_"Lauren wake up now, no time for being silly!"_** I shook her slightly, I couldn't lose her not now, not when I just got her.**_ "move"_** a voice so faint I nearly missed it, then she was slowly pulling herself up. relief washed over me, she was alive and standing.

**Laxus's P.O.V**

Seeing my baby sister get up made me feel hope again, the sorrow of losing her disappearing. Lucy was still in pain from the impact of the kick. The wind around us started smashing against the building shaking it slightly **_"leave now, go to Wendy and stay there"_** I wasn't about to leave my baby sister behind just because she told me to**_ "leave, you promised you would"_** she shouted at me**_. "fine but you are not blowing up the town as well and you will come back to us safe"_** said the injured girl in my arms **_"deal"_** Lauren said that I lightning teleported Lucy and myself away to a waiting Wendy. with gajeel and pantherlilly flying at max-speed.

**Wendy's P.O.V**

Carla and I were waiting patiently on the mountain's ledge, when laxus and Lucy arrived with Lucy in Laxus's arms.**_ "kid can you heal her, Lauren kicked her out of the way and there's a large bruise"_** with Laxus saying that I went straight to work on Lucy.**_ "she's bruised some internal organs and cracked a rib"_** one kick could do this?! Pantherlilly then arrived with gajeel, both the dragon slayers went on to tell me what had happened while I healed Lucy. **_"I know it was the plan to leave her if needed but not when she was that injured"_** I said, I quickly pulled out two lacrima **_"what ya doing kid?"_** asked gajeel, he may seem scary but he has a soft side.**_ "We can watch what is happening inside with these"_** I sent a small amount of magic into the lacrima's and sent the other one off to the dark guild.

**Lauren's P.O.V**

With every one out of the way now I can send some serious attacks. **_"having your friends run away will do nothing none of you will survive"_** said archer **_"go archer find them and kill them all"_** said the god-slayer**_ "yes I will do that"_**. My body was sparking with silver lightning, crackling all around me. I released a scream of anger and the whole guild became trapped in a net of silver lightning as it sparked all around the building. A scream from archer told me he was down for the count. **_"interesting power you got, but still not strong enough"_** the members of the guild took a step back all but the god-slayer**_ "my name is alec, I'm the earth god slayer"_** said the sexy man **_"I know what your magic is, but it doesn't mean you got a chance in hell against me"_**my lightning was being fuelled by my anger towards this monster of a man.**_ "I bet you think you can fight me, but you see zeref has made us stronger than you could ever dream of being"_** his smirk was the last straw**_ "go to hell!"_** and with that hurricaneswere smashing against the guilds walls from every direction, mages where screaming as tables went flying and smashed straight into them, knocking many of them out as others tried to scramble out of the guild.

**No one's P.O.V**

Through the lacrima the mages on the mountain's ledge were watching the battle. The winds were blowing at extreme rates, tornado's were surrounding the outside of the guild and they could see the giant net of lightning surrounding the guild, many guild members where down but others not. The members of black hawk that were still standing started their attacks, all where just brushed aside like it was nothing.

**_"Such power, you'd be a great asset to this guild"_** said alec, he was still yet to attack, a scream full of fury from Lauren**_ "like hell I'd join you, your guild killed my best friend!"_** anger was seeping of her**_ "she was weak trash"_** spoke the earth slayer**_ "pathetic, hideous"_** his taunts kept going, as the four mages watched in horror as storms gathered above, lightning striking everywhere, the winds blowing fires into a vortex, till they became a fire tornado smashing through the guild.

Lauren rose floating in mid-air, hair whipping around from the wind, eyes cold as steel, her blades surrounding her, shining with the magic being poured into them, crashing waves echoed through the forest, the ground shook in fury, opening the earth up to the deepest depths. The god slayer took a step back in astonishment **_"such power, the pressure is crushing my own body"_** his voice filled with shock**_ "what is this power"_** his face filled with terror, as the girl continued to rise into the sky, the winds snapping trees in half, or being turned to ash from the silver lightning.

An ear shattering scream of power was released, all the energy from the girl was sent straight towards the dark guild. The speed and strength of the attack had the mountains shaking with force as the earthquake shattered the flooring, the tornado's ripped what was left of the guild apart, the lightning striking down the dark mages, even striking those who were already down, blades slicing through their victims. Lauren raised her hands into the sky **_"raging storms"_** she yelled and threw the giant orb of energy straight towards where the guild once was. As the orb of energy hit the ground a huge explosion shook the land.

**Laxus's P.O.V**

Once the air had cleared of dust and debris, we looked to where the guild once stood, now it was just a pile of rubble, mages tossed everywhere, the trees surrounding the guild within the 100metre radius where gone, the land was black. _This was the extreme power gramps said that rested with her_ I thought back to that day when gramps had told me of the power she held, that could destroy cities, but it seemed she contained it as much as she could.**_ "She contained the destruction so nobody else would get hurt"_** the others looked at me like I was crazy**_ "sh-she contained it?! how the hell is this containing it when she destroyed nearly half the forest"_** shouted the blonde beauty**_ "that force was nothing, if she was to not contain it she would of harmed us in the process and the town"_** I reasoned.

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

As we made our way down to the destroyed part of the forest nobody said a word. Something felt wrong, the smell of blood, burnt trees and electricity filled the air. **_"damn she can cause some serious damage"_** I said, **_"remind me never to get on her bad side"_** bunny girl commented, as we all took in the sight of the damage caused**_ "tch why are you worried bunny girl she'd never harm us, where nakama"_** I reasoned with the timid girl, she only nodded her head and kept walking to where the rubble of the guild was. **_"oi sparky where is she"_** I was worried now, **_"I have no idea, I can't smell her with all this burnt smell in the air"_** he answered. _Where are you Lauren?_ I thought as we made our way over into the rubble to start searching.

**Lauren's P.O.V**

~somewhere under the rubble~

Everything hurt, I felt like screaming at the pain in my legs and arms. Everything went black as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

**And this is the end of the fight. I wonder will they find her or will she be lost under the destruction of the guild...nah they'll find her...eventually...i think.**

**kikkibunny :D**


	15. Chapter 13: found her

**Sorry I have updated as quickly as normal, I'm busy with these stupid assignments, not to mention sick, it sucks not being able to write.**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

**_"Open gate of the golden bull, gate of the goat, gate of the lion: Taurus, Capricorn, Leo!"_** I shouted, and within seconds all three were standing before me, I felt my magic drain quite a lot as I dropped to my knees panting in exhaustion. **_ "Princess, are you ok"_** asked my loyal lion, he was kneeling down next to me pulling me into his side protectively,**_ "um Lucy, what happened here?"_** asked Capricorn **_"nice body Lucy, as always"_** that stupid perverted cow. As loke gently pulled me up into standing **_"this"_** I said pointing at all the damaged land**_ "is what Lauren did after we got out of the guild and onto the mountains ledge"_** I explained. **_"so princess what did you call us for? maybe a date with your prince charming"_** flirted that hormonal lion_ I think I need to get him neutered_ I thought. _**"I need you three to help me find Lauren, she's somewhere under this rubble and we need to find her soon"**_ I choked out as the tears came pouring down. Pushing myself away from my spirits, I walked over to laxus, **_"Laxus we will find her, but you need to call master and tell him what has happened"_** he didn't speak, those eyes that reminded me with a storm had glazed over with un-shed tears. With a frown I walked away, he needed to get his head together and I needed to speak to a particular frantic iron dragon slayer before he hurts himself. **_"GAJEEL!"_** no response, he was pulling bits of debris away at a fast pace and getting cute along the way as well**_ "pantherlilly, I need you to transform and hold him still at least to calm him down"_** I said to the black exceed, with a sharp nod he quickly transformed and held gajeel by the under arms, immobilizing him. 

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

What the hell was pantherlilly playing at! I tried yanking out of his grasp but he wasn't letting go **_"let me go!"_** I growled, **_"gajeel you need to calm down"_** bunny girl, so this was her idea,**_ "lucy is right gajeel you need to be calm otherwise you'll continue to hurt yourself"_** the kid too!? With a low growl, bunny girl and I launched into an argument**_. "ENOUGH!"_** screamed the kid, damn that hurt my ears,**_ "gajeel you need to calm down we will find her, lucy is using what magic she has left to keep out 3 golden keys to help look, we will find her"_** I looked over to where bunny girls spirits were searching and moving debris, looking back at bunny girl I saw she was pale and slightly shaking from a loss of so much magic, **_"fine"_** and with that I slumped down to the ground.

**Laxus's P.O.V**

Blondie was right I needed to call gramps. Pulling out the communication lacrima I sent a small amount of magic into it. Gramps face appeared on the screen **_"Laxus my boy, how are things going?"_** he seemed so happy and I had to tell him his granddaughter was missing underneath who knows what.**_ "The mission is complete Lauren took them out just before"_** my eyes downcast, how was I meant to tell him.**_"That's great"_** he shouted joyfully a large grin plastered on his face, that grin dropped as he looked at me, observing my face **_"Laxus what happened, and don't say nothing because its written all over your face"_** that joy in his voice completely gone as he became serious. **_"Gramps, Lauren destroyed nearly half the forest and completely destroyed the guild, no one's dead just unconscious and will be for a while, but lauren she's missing somewhere underneath all the debris, we're looking for her now, but still no luck"_** horror filled his eyes, I hate seeing him like this**_ "I'm sorry gramps I couldn't do anything"_** I felt so guilty **_"laxus its not your fault now tell me exactly what happened"_** I could see he was fighting the sadness, **_"later gramps I gotta go help them, lucy's got 3 spirits out and its taking a toll on her, she can barely stand"_** _Lucy...damn I owe her an apology_, gramps nodded his head in understanding. I shut of the lacrima and made my way over. 

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

I was moving bits of wood when I picked up a familiar sent_ storms, roses and chocolate...Lauren. __**"Hey sparky you smell that, storms, roses and chocolate"**_ The kid whipped her head around trying to find the scent while bunny girl looked completely confused as well as her spirits.**_ "Yeah I smell it"_** relief washed over me that I wasn't the only one, wendy nodded her head in agreement **_"um gajeel care to explain?"_** I forgot bunny girl doesn't have dragon senses **_"simple Blondie, like you only that scent is original and can only be owned by one person, yours is strawberries, vanilla and a hint of lilly's" _** sparky was purposely confusing her **_"I still don't get it guys just tell me"_** her head tilted and her eyebrows drawn together in confusion **_"bunny girl only one person smells like storms, roses and chocolate, and that's lauren"_** damn sparky making me explain, we all watched as her eyes lit up**_ "so metal head where is she"_** seriously metal head?! **_"right near your cow thing bunny"_** her glare at the name was funny. We all ran over to where the cow spirit was, with bunny girl closing her gates. Sparky and I were lifting a piece of wood when her scent got stronger. We moved everything out of the way. There she laid, cuts and bruises along her body, clothes tattered and a cut on her fore-head that was bleeding quite a lot.

**Wendy's P.O.V**

I quickly got to work, carla didn't even lecture me to stop when I felt tired. My hands glowed above her as I asserted the damage.**_ "well Wendy, will she be ok?"_** Lucy asked, **_ "she's got 3 cracked ribs, some internal bruising, a broken wrist and ankle and all her muscles are torn, but it's the cut to the head I'm worried about, I don't know how much blood she lost"_** as I explained their faces went sheet white at the news, **_"Wendy that's my sister so you better heal her now!"_** well of course I was going to heal her as best as I could **_"I will heal her laxus just give me some space". _**Using my magic I started to heal her head first, then her wrist and ankle, the ribs where harder to do but they healed, slowly though and then I did the muscles. **_"child your tired it's been over an hour you can stop now"_** lectured carla **_"soon carla I need to do these bruises then go over her head once more shouldn't take more than 10 minutes, I'll be fine" _**I know I was tired but Lauren's safety was more important than my drowsiness**_ "kids right, let her be"_** _thanks gajeel _ I thought. Ten minutes lately I flopped to the ground exhausted**_ "done"_** I mummbeled out, **_"wendy why isn't she awake"_** asked lucy **_"I healed all the injuries but because of the large drain of magic she had plus the impact means her body was shaken up over it, and she won't wake up until her mind decides to, the human brain is extremely delicate and shuts down when a huge impact or shock affects it, she will wake up when she is ready though until then she's stuck in a coma"_** I explained solemnly. We all headed back after the rune knights came to collect the criminals, Laxus carried lucy because she was tired, while gajeel carefully carried Lauren, nobody said a word.

**Awwwww Lauren's unconscious poor laxus blaming himself.**

**Laxus: shut up how would feel if it was your sister**

**Kikki: well my sister wouldn't do anything like that she doesn't even watch fairy tail let alone read manga, she doesn't even like anime**

**Lucy: WHAT!?**

**kikki: yep sometimes I wonder how I'm related to her but DNA says we are =.=**

**Lucy: so what's going to happen next?**

**kikki: have no idea, give me a minute to think up something, I'm thinking about maybe adding a lemon in later though between you and laxus XD**

**Laxus: sounds good to me :D**

**Lucy: but young children could read it and I don't know just it could be a bad idea.**

**kikki: then let's leave it up to the public, you my dear readers have a decision to make. Should there be a lemon further down in the story? or not? up to you.**

**hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, let me know on what you think about a lemon happening further into the story.**

**kikkibunny :D**


	16. Chapter 14: i love you

**My lovely readers I have some news for you, I am planning on writing another story soon, it will be a fairy tail high school one, but I don't know where to start yet but I will be writing it.**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

The group of mages had been waiting for even the slightest of movement from the young weather mage, but alas nothing occurred. Lauren's sleeping figure still laid peacefully on her bed with a steady breath. Young Wendy had been checking her over often for the two other slayers all though nothing had changed, she was still in a coma. Laxus was moping and distancing himself, not even Lucy could get through to him, but out of all of them gajeel was probably the worst. Gajeel had isolated himself completely, not even talking or even acknowledging pantherlilly who was trying so hard to talk to his partner but only got complete silence.

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

I know I was ignoring my cat but still, Lauren was in a coma just laying there on the other side of the room on her bed, she looked so peaceful. I'm not one to be good with feelings and all that crap and I'm definitely not one to go admitting my feelings, but Lauren was-is different, somehow that woman had gotten me to talk without even trying, I could say whatever I wanted and be whoever I wanted around her and she wouldn't judge she'd just go along with it. My plan on telling Lauren how she'd changed me so much, in a good way, I was planning on telling her that I love her, even though it's still early in the relationship. And with what happened yesterday made me realise just how deep my love for her was and yet I've missed my chance because she's in a coma for who-knows-how-long. She looked amazing out there, in mid-air with all that magic swirling around her, she looked like an angel, but in a way she is.

I can't stay here anymore just watching her and waiting for a sign of her waking when every minute that passes by tears a part of my heart, that she some-how managed to make it whole again. I had to leave, going to a bar sounds like a great idea, the kid has her cat and mine, and sparky has bunny girl and she has him, while the person I trusted the most is in such a deep sleep, that nobody knows when she will awaken.

**~at the guild~**

**Makarov's P.O.V**

I sighed for what seemed the hundredth time in these past few hours, it was only yesterday afternoon that laxus called me telling me of Lauren's destruction and then her disappearance, and then late last night did he call again telling me of her condition and the story behind it, well Lucy spoke instead while my grandson was moping. It was now morning and no one in the group had called back to give me any up-dates. The guild was open already and by now seeing as it was 10am everyone should be here, time to go tell them.

I walked slowly out onto the balcony of the second floor and hoped up onto the railing looking down to my children, since having Lauren back has been a weight lifted off my shoulders, she helps with the paperwork and guild stuff, she has even taken up with helping mira at the bar on Wednesday's. **_ "QUIET!"_** I shouted gaining my children's full attention, looking down at all their smiling faces, they had no idea.**_ "master is there something wrong?"_** I looked down to mira who held a concerned look on that pretty face of hers **_"yes there is, one of our own has been hurt"_** gaps spread all around the guild hall **_"gramps who do I need to beat up?"_** roared natsu**_ "no one natsu, Lauren already knocked the entire dark guild to the ground, which also happens to be the cause of her being hurt, she's in a coma at this present moment"._**

I looked to my children, some looked astonished while others looked sad**_ "master how can anyone take her down?"_** asked the ice mage**_ "we all have weak spots gray and they knew hers"_** I explained **_"cool so now I can beat her, what's her weak spot gramps tell me! I gotta beat her!"_** yelled that idiotic pyro. **_"NATSU!"_** I shouted as my enlarged hand came crashing down on him**_ "her weak point was Lucy you idiot, they were against the dark guild that killed her friend and an earth god slayer was going to unleash a howl straight at Lucy which would of killed her"_** I shouted at that moron, my children all became deadly silent**_ "Lucy? is she alright master?"_** asked the red head warrior, worry was clearly evident in her voice **_"she's fine, a dark mage used muscle control magic and froze all their muscles and took their magic power so they couldn't use any, Lauren ripped all her muscles going against that spell to get Lucy out of the way and she instead got hit with the howl at full impact, but she got up and the others left before they got caught up in her destruction"_** I said.

**_"Master how come Lauren's in a coma then?"_** asked levy **_"when all the others left the guild and onto the mountain ledge where Wendy waited that's when Lauren unleashed some major damage, but due to most of her magic being drained she didn't have much power, she hit them with some dangerous weather and then cast a extremely complex spell called 'raging storms' it's a ball of energy of every storm you could imagine and can destroy anything in its path, and to protect the others on the mountain and the city Lauren contained it as much as possible which is extremely hard to do, she only managed to destroy half the forest which was in the 100m radius of the guild, but from magical exhaustion and the pain all through her body she collapsed and fell from mid-air and the shattered guild debris fell on top of her, they got her out yesterday afternoon, some pretty serious damage but Wendy healed her now she just needs to wake up"_** I explained solemnly.

**_"Master she will be okay, not only is she a fairy tail mage but she's Lauren and your granddaughter, so that means she's a fighter so she'll be fine, she'll be walking through those doors soon with a big grin like Lucy"_** explained mira cheerfully, she holds such hope in everyone. **_"Yes your right mira"_** I grinned down to her, as I walked away mira called out for me**_ "master it the magic council they wish to talk to you"_** I paled at that, they are probably going to get angry at how much damage my children have caused.

As I made my way down the stair and sat on the bar, grabbing the lacrima to see doranbolt. **_"ah doranbolt I truly am sorry for the damage my children have caused"_** praying he'll let it slide**_ "that's not the reason I called makarov, it seems some of the members of that guild had a second guild mark"_** hmmm that's unusual **_"well what guild is it then"_** something smelt funny and it wasn't the 5 barrels of beer cana had already emptied**_ "it was a raven tail mark, your son's guild"_** I fell of the bar at that**_ "WHAT!"_** I yelled out in fury as I climbed back onto the bar**_ "yes it seems Ivan's guild was behind all that, the ones who woke up said they were just following orders from Ivan and that order was to kill Lauren and destroy Fairy Tail"_** I had steam coming out of my ears now. That good-for-nothing son of mine was the cause of all this! how dare he hurt my children let alone give out an order to kill his own child!**_ "thank-you for telling me that doranbolt"_** I said through gritted teethand with that the call ended. My whole guild was silent even Erza had a look of horror on her face. If this was a war Ivan wanted then he'll get it, Fairy Tail will destroy him!

**~back to the others~**

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

The bar was no good, random chicks kept coming up to me trying to get me into bed with them. I may as well just go back up, the others will probably head out for food so I may as well stay and watch over Lauren. **_"you guys go out and eat lunch I'll watch her, and no arguments"_** I stated as I entered the room. They all just nodded and left, thank-god for that. I sat on the bed next to her sleeping form**_ "come on wake up already"_** seeing her not even flutter her eyes at that I sighed**_ "your meant to be awake, your meant to be smiling and laughing and _****y****_our meant to be sitting in my arms not sleeping"_** I said softly as I looked away from her, instead staring out the window **_"how am I meant to tell you I love you if you're not even awake to hear it"_**

**Lauren's P.O.V**

I could hear everything gajeel had said, slowly opening my eyes and blinking quickly because of the bright light, I recognised I was in the hotel and what seemed to be my bed. I slowly and quietly reached over and rested my hand on his shoulder, he jumped slightly at the touch and his eyes widening at the sight of me._**"well I am awake and smiling now so you can tell me that again"**_ I said with a grin he practically pounced on me pulling me close to his body with a sigh I wrapped my arms around him feeling at peace**_ "so care to tell me what you wanted to say to me if I was awake"_** I said while letting go of him. Instead of talking the man just kissed me, there was so much emotion poured into that one kiss as he pulled away he looked at me with a grin which isn't often you see one**_ "I love you"_** his eyes where nervous as he spoke **_"well that's good then because I love you"_** the grin never leaving my face**_ "now can I get some food I'm starving"_** he just chuckled at that and went to go order room service.

**Gajeel finally said he loves her, yay! ooohhhh and the whole Ivan thing, just where do I get this from. This is why I can't focus on school because i get so wrapped up in thinking of writing this story that I forget I'm meant to be doing school work.**

**well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and the next one shall be up soon.**

**kikkibunny :D**


	17. Chapter 15: Back at fairy tail

**Well last chapter was fun to write and now another chapter for all of you my lovelies.**

**I unfortunately do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**Laxus's P.O.V**

We were walking back to our room, Blondie wasn't mad at me surprisingly but was glad I said sorry for ignoring her, so I didn't need to suck up. As we entered the room I heard a silky laugh that sounded like an angel, hurrying to Lauren's room to see what was going on. There sat on the bed her legs pulled up as she laughed slightly at me with a huge grin on her face **_"hey lax, glad your back I'm bored can we go home yet?"_** I was shocked and the girls behind me sweat dropped at the fact she asked to go home because she was bored, _did this girl have any idea that she's been out for nearly 24 hours?. _

**_"Lauren! I'm so glad you are awake"_** Blondie happily shouted while running over to her and throwing her arms around my sister**_ "yeah yeah enough with the emotional stuff, I didn't die I just passed out, no big deal"_** she stated so calmly, I cannot believe my sister seriously she is an idiot**_ "now let's go home I'm bored"_**she whined. Standing up she walked right over to me and flicked my nose causing me to splutter **_"wake up sparky lets go, time is wasting and the train aint waiting for your lazy ass, now let's go"_** she did not seriously get that she has been out and had some serious damage**_ "whoa there miss' I'm suddenly awake', you do realise you were in a coma sought-off and for nearly 24 hours and yet your jumping up and around saying we're leaving?" _**she just turned around and grinned at me,_ what the hell?!_ **_"okay well I technically have been up for over an hour why you guys were out for lunch and I'm bored and miss the guild now let's go train leaves at 3pm"_** she was acting like it didn't matter**_ "you do realise you were badly injured"_** I argued. She just stared at me like I was an idiot when really she was being the idiot **_"it's in the past and I'm perfectly fine thanks to the lovely Wendy, so pack your stuff up before we leave without you"_** I stared at her dumbfounded _how does she get so cheerful and chilled about stuff?._ I noticed everyone else quickly packing and decided I should as well.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

It was so great having Lauren back although I think laxus is pretty confused about her attitude and annoyed at how she is acting with gajeel. She was leaning against him and snuggled up into his side sleeping while he had an arm around her sleeping as well it was really cute. I wonder how levy will take it, but these two are so good together, as much as levy told me she liked him cuz he's the bad boy and he's really powerful, but she doesn't know him and yet Lauren actually gets him smiling.

It is going to be very interesting when we get back to fairy tail but for now I think I'll nap. I snuggled into Laxus's side and he wrapped his arm around me while his hand came to rest on my thigh as he rubbed small circles on my thigh, I snuggled closer to him and drifted off to sleep.

**Laxus's P.O.V**

I looked to everyone, they were all sleeping, Thanks to Wendy and her troia spell I don't have to deal with stupid motion sickness. Wendy and the exceeds where all asleep on the chair underneath the window, and Lucy was snuggled up into my side but what really annoyed me was where my baby sister was, snuggled into gajeel across from me and he was holding her as he slept. Not happy, I don't hate gajeel but I just don't think metal head will make her happy, Lucy already lectured me about leaving them alone and that we aren't allowed to tell anyone in the guild about either of our relationships, just so we can get use to it and enjoy the quiet time we will have without everyone annoying us which is a fair deal. I called gramps earlier as we were waiting for the train to let him know about Lauren and that we were coming home, he said he was glad and that there is some serious matters that needed to be discussed. I'm still waiting for gramps to let me and my sister tell the whole guild that we are both going to be the next master because we both have the skills to but were still not allowed to tell anyone.

I know since Lauren has got back things have been easier, but she seems to dislike salamander and lisanna, have no idea why but she isn't keen on either of them and she also seems to keep her distance from juvia although that's probably because juvia threatened her about taking 'her gray-sama' and also calling her a 'love-rival' like Lucy. My guild is seriously full of insane and crazy people. I felt some-ne looking at me breaking me away from my train of thought **(A/N: haha get it train of thought and he is on a train XD don't mind me and my stupidity) **looking across from me I came to see a pair of stormy blue-grey eyes. **_ "What are you thinking so hard about laxus?"_** oh she must of noticed I was zoned out**_ "nothing important Laurie, aren't you even sore after that mission Wendy said you would be"_** I asked, I was really curious how she acted like nothing bothered her**_ "yeah I am sore but it doesn't matter its nothing it will be fine"_** so she was hurt but why wouldn't she say anything_ why is she acting like nothing bothers her?_ **_"Lauren why are you acting like nothing bothers you?"_** deciding to speak my mind for once, noticing her flinch at the question perked my interest.**_ "I'm going back to sleep wake me when we get back"_** her tone was emotionless. _What the?!_

**Lauren's P.O.V**

As we finally arrived in Magnolia, we got our luggage and headed to our separate homes to ditch our bags there an meet up out the front of the guild. Lucy kicked the doors open and shouted out to everyone that we were back. I weaved my way through the crowd purposely avoiding laxus, bastard trying to pry into my personal life, I made my way over to mira**_ "hey mira, can I have a choc-mint milkshake please"_** I asked and she just nodded her head and set off into the kitchen to make one. Looking around the guild to see everyone catching up with Lucy and Laxus, but neither of them would tell the guild of the news about the new relationships. I saw my grandfather make his way down the stairs to me**_ "child, you are not going to like this and neither will laxus, get the team you took up into my office now"_** I nodded at him, walking around the guild to try and get them to come up to the office, Wendy went up immediately, Laxus's team were reluctant to let him go but gave in, natsu was insisting he go with us a quick punch to the face from me had him taking a nice nap. What got me so angry was how levy was all over gajeel and she wouldn't let him go, she was clinging to his arm saying not to leave her, letting out a small growl and saying it was important and it was the masters orders had her reluctantly letting go.

**Makarov's P.O.V**

Having the group in my office now with Wendy and Lucy sitting on the two chairs while Laxus stood behind them and gajeel and Lauren leant against the wall. **_"About the mission, some of those members belonged to another guild you could say that black hawk were mere puppets to the other guild"_** I watched as Lauren tensed slightly.**_ "master do we know which guild?"_** asked my favourite of the guild, Lucy**_ "unfortunately we do"_** I stared right towards my two grandchildren, this was going to be hard, Ivan was and still is a mad-man but he favoured Laxus he wanted nothing to do with Lauren he abandoned her after killing her mother in front of her at the age of 8, poor girl was traumatized its why now she puts on a brave face and acts like nothing affects her. Lauren absolutely hates her father even mentioning him has her seething in rage and now I had to tell her it was his guild that planned it all.**_ "the other guild gave black hawk the order to kill Lauren and destroy Fairy tail"_** I explained, I watched as all but Lauren flinched,**_ "gramps what guild?"_** asked my impatient grandson.**_ "Raven Tail, It was Ivan"_** I watched Lauren has horror washed over her, soon to be replaced by anger, she marched straight out the door slamming it shut in the process.**_ "Leave her be, let her get her anger out, just mentioning Ivan affects her, she despises the man so much driving a blade through his heart in front of her wouldn't even make her flinch"_** I explained to the group before they could rush out after the angry mage.

**And another chapter is now complete my lovelies, I have put the other story ideas on hold until I can think of some inspiration for them, but I will be doing a story collaboration with Lilitraum .**

**hope you guys liked it**

**kikki :D**


	18. Chapter 16: what broke her

**Okay so with this chapter just to mix things up a bit try listening to the songs that will be in brackets as you read, like background music :D which is what I do when I write, it gives a good tune for the story. also note that there will be some minor gory scenes because it lauren on an anger rampage of course there will be.**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.  
**

The guild al looked up to where the masters office door had been slammed shut so hard cracks had started to appear in it, they members all watched as Lauren marched down the stairs her face set into an enraged looked as she pulled out her sound pod from her pocket and put her ear-buds in as she marched out of the guild slamming the guild doors shut in the process.

Lauren lightning teleported home, a bright silver flash was heard as well as the piercing sound of lightning striking as she arrived at the front of her house, storming inside she changed out of her clothes into tight black tights with small denim shorts over them with the ends frayed. A black sports bra with a loose white singlet over the top, pulling her hair into a tight pony tail with no ribbon for once and pulling on a fair of blue converse before she marched straight out of her home slamming her door shut before she took off at a sprint into the forest, not caring where she ran.

While Lauren ran she pressed play on her song list with the song Nightcore Can't be tamed playing, giving her the boost to keep running, seeing a cliff coming ahead she ran full speed her rage fuelling her she took a sharp turn barely missing the cliff edge. The song still playing giving her the encouragement to continue pushing her body further and further, letting her anger out on herself.

When she finally came to a stop of aimless sprinting all around the forest the music had finished, not knowing where she was she looked around for some sign of where she exactly may be. A loud grunt from all around her echoed through her mind, in a blink of an eye two katana swords where resting in her hands ready for action. A group of forest Vulcan's surrounded her all shouting **_"MINE!"_**.

**Makarov's P.O.V**

I was worried for anybody who came into contact with Lauren at this time, she was like a bomb ready to go off at the slightest slip up and it would not be pretty. That girl had been through enough from her father, what he did can never be forgiven, only myself, Ivan and Lauren actually know what happened after I forced her to tell me she broke down in a way I didn't think I would ever see. She was shattered at such a young age, its why she acts like nothing affects her, yes I had heard she cried on the mission but they were just slight sobs, nothing compared to the tears and pain her father made her feel.

**_"Laxus I know your worried for her but you know very well even at the mention of Ivan's name she gets angry and it's his own fault her broke her more than you'll ever know"_** I explained to my agitated grandson. **_"Then tell me gramps I know something happened all those years ago that hurt her so much that she walked away from dad and me, so tell me why is she like this why does she act like she does! tell me what happened!"_** he shouted at me, I knew he was worried but it wasn't my story to tell it was Lauren's **_"I'm sorry I can't laxus its for Lauren to tell you not me, but I doubt she will even bring it up, so don't you dare bring it up either, it broke her laxus don't have her remember and speak of the past don't have her break again"_** I warned, I would not and could not deal with a broken girl like Lauren, if she where to relive that terrifying moment of her life she would be devastatingly broken all over again. My grandson nodded his head and walked of elsewhere in the shadows of the guild. _"Warren"_ I thought knowing the man would hear me_ "yes master?"_ his telepathy was a great way to locate other mages _"find Lauren for me, don't actually physically look for her or she may strike you, she's in a bad state of mind at this point so find her for me"_ I just needed to know she was fine_ "can do master"_ he replied and the feel of the telepathy link disappearing.

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

Lauren left the guild in a bad state and hearing the conversation for master had me curious, I missed the part where he said who had broken her so I wanted to know. I spotted sparky sitting more like hiding from his obsessed team.**_ "oi sparky"_** he just looked at me and nodded**_ "what was master talking about something about Lauren being broken, care to explain"_** he visibly flinched at that**_ "ask her yourself"_** he looked far off like he was remembering something.

**_"no can do she's disappeared to who knows where after the news and I doubt she will admit something like that, plus I'm dating her so I wanna know"_** our voices where hushed making sure salamander could not even hear us**_ "Ivan broke her in a bad way not physically but mentally and emotionally I don't know how but she was a wreck, she distanced herself from the family all but gramps, stayed locked away in her room she got at fairy hills for 3 months straight, she didn't even eat and when she came out she ignored every one for 9 months she was like a zombie, she didn't eat for 2 whole years, gramps won't tell me what happened but I blame my mum for walking out on her, she was 8 at the time, ever since she hasn't been the same bright Lauren, that smile she wears, is fake"_** I wasn't actually expecting him to spill it all, but now I know. **_"didn't your mum leaving affect you?"_** now I was curious **_"nope she was closer to Laurie, loved us both as she said but spent more time with Laurie and never left her, well that was till she just left us and disappeared without a trace"_** the hell is with this family**_ "now get lost I'm drinking and I've said enough"_** he was gruff and annoyed**_ "what ever"_** I replied as I got up **_"a warning for you metal-head, don't go looking for her it only makes things worse, she'll come back when she's ready, whenever that is" _**and with that I left. If she wanted space that fine but she won't be locking herself away. 

**~back to the forest~  
**

**No one's P.O.V**

There was at least 50 Vulcan's all yelling mine to the weather mage who was becoming more irritated by the second, a harsh glint flashed across the girls eyes as she glared at the giant monkeys with pervy minds. Those poor Vulcan's if only they knew they were not going to live very long. **(A/N: nightcore cannibal for this gory scene)** The girl jumped mid-air and sliced her blade straight through a Vulcan slicing him in half as his blood splattered on her and the other giant monkeys, his inside all falling out in a pile of gross stuff. She didn't even flinch at the sight of the dead Vulcan, killed in a horror of a way, not even when its blood splattered against her face. The other Vulcan's seeing their friend in half, attacked.

Slicing her blades through each one like they were just paper, the forest floor becoming a mess of inside dead bodies and blood. Lauren's white top soaked in blood from her fight, her once shiny and clean blades drenched in the thick red liquid that covered her from head to toe. Sending both her blades back to their storage dimension she walked up to the highest cliff face.

**Lauren's P.O.V**

The blood didn't affect me, I had seen enough before. An animal's death was nothing to me but if it was a human than I would actually care. Feeling the wind blow against my face, listening to what whispers it carries, what magic it holds in its grasp. Hiding is what I did best, Sarah's death wasn't the first I had seen but it still hurt because she was like a sister. No the worst death I had to witness was the day my mother was murdered right in front of me when I was 8 by my father. 

~**_flashback~ _****(A/N: listen to if I die young, Blue nightcore)**

_I loved my mother and my father but he had no time for me, laxus was who he loved. Daddy had called me down stairs to his 'study' I went running finally glad my father had time for me._

_"daddy" I screamed in joy as I ran into his arms, he picked me up and swung me around, happiness flooding through me, he had never done this and I was glad now he cared about me._

_"hey sweetie, how would you like to spend the day with daddy helping him" he asked, I nodded my head quickly agreeing with him._

_"daddy wants you to be strong just like him and your mummy, so daddy is going to give you some powerful magic ok, so trust me it will be okay" he was reassuring and at my age I believed him, he sat me on this desk and told me to lay down and I did, he came back with a knife, some cream and two mini lacrima's, ones I had never seen before. _

_He rubbed the cream which numbed that sport over heart, his knife then sliced my skin, I panicked screaming and thrashing around I could still feel the knife slightly, he started yelling at me telling me to shut up and let him work as tears poured down my face, he removed the knife and grabbed the small lacrima he placed it over my heart, but my body rejected it, cursing her grabbed the other lacrima only to have to same thing occur again. "what is wrong with you Lauren, you rejected the lacrima, you leave me no choice but to place in you the demon slayer lacrima" he walked over to his shelf picking up this black lacrima that glowed red, it scared me, I was a whimpering mess. He stitched the cut over my heart up. _

_Before he had the chance to cut me open again somewhere else , the door opened with mummy looking terrified and angry, they started yelling mummy was screaming at him calling daddy a monster, she picked up the scary lacrima and threw it, smashing it against the ground. I slid of the table scared of this man called my father, then he struck mummy, hitting her across the face. She cut her lip "stay away from my baby, you already hurt my other one I won't let you destroy this one, your no man you're a monster" she screamed, he started choking mummy while I screamed out for him to stop, once he let her go she came to floor on her knees catching her breath I ran over to her crying, she held me tight whispering to me "don't worry baby mummy loves you, it will be okay, just know that mummy loves you okay baby", she let me go standing up again with her lightning surrounding her delicate hands, the lightning was a beautiful purple. Then it happened. Father put a sword straight through her heart and twisted, I screamed and screamed out for her but she became so pale and lifeless, he sliced down from her heart to her waist, ripping her insides out, I screamed and cried as I rest mothers head on my lap begging for her to come back. "this would never of happened if you had never been born, you're a disgrace, and now look your mother is dead because of you" my father smirked at me. _

**_~end of flashback~  
_**

That was the day I became frightened and scared that was what broke me. I got more than nightmares from that, I still get nightmares even today. There was a time when I did believe it was my fault but as I grew older I realised it was his I had nothing to do with it and my fear turned into hatred towards my father Ivan. I gained a scar that day he barely missed slicing my heart open.

Blocking out that painful memory I focussed on the wind, a whisper caught my interest, a whisper from _him_ a whisper of destruction of fairy tail. There are days where I just wish I could disappear permanently.

Hearing a growl from behind me I turn my head around only to see a wyvern, a forest one too and it seems he had cleaned up the mess of the dead Vulcan's and wanted me next. Jumping up and sparking with silver lightning I sent bolt after bolt at the creature until I realised it was long dead. I lightning teleported straight to the guild, not caring for the fact I was still drenched in blood.

**No one's P.O.V**

The guild doors slammed open to reveal a figure coated in blood, gasps went around the guild hall as they recognized the figure to be Lauren. **_"oh my Lauren are you ok, what happened oh let me heal you"_** said the worried sky slayer, Lauren only pushed Wendy aside slightly **_"this isn't my blood so stop fussing it doesn't matter anyway"_** the guild watched as she stormed up the stairs and into the masters office, everyone was curious as to who's blood she was covered in **_"who do you think she killed"_** asked the ice mage wearily**_ "not who what, the smell of it, smells like monkey and a forest, my guess is a bunch of forest Vulcan's"_** said natsu. There was a loud bang indicating the leave of Lauren, the master walked out to speak to his guild **_"listen my children, do not ask questions about Lauren, just leave her be and do not and I mean do not let her go on missions, until this ordeal is over I forbid her of missions and you are all to go in groups"_** the whole guild nodded their heads.

**Sorry if its a bit long, anyway hope you liked it I know the whole music thing was a bit weird but I just wanted to mix it up a bit, I normally listen to nightcore as I write I find it gives me the inspiration just by the beat.**

**kikki :D**


	19. Chapter 17: lalu, that perfect date

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail**

**Laxus's P.O.V**

After the whole drama yesterday when gramps told us about Ivan and then Lauren disappearing for a few hours only to come back drenched in blood then to disappear again, I completely forgot the promise I made to Lucy. So today when she starts heading to the guild I'm going to catch her before she gets to fairy tail to tell her off our date tonight. Unfortunately for us, mira figured it out straight up but promised not to tell anyone because of something Blondie said to her.

I was waiting underneath the sakura tree at the park that is half way between Lucy's apartment and the guild. The sweet scent of strawberry's and vanilla with a hint of Lilly's filled my nose as Lucy came into view. I pushed myself of the tree and walked over to her, as she saw me approach her eyes seemed to dance with joy. **_"hey Blondie"_** she glared at me **_"laxus I have a name and I would prefer you'd use it, so why were you waiting for me?"_** her curiosity causing her head to tilt slightly to the side**_ "well I was going to ask you if you're doing anything later today, because I have that date I promised you planed"_** I watched as her eyes sparkled**_ "what time? and where?"_** her voice like a melody to me**_ "I'll pick you up at 5:30, and I'm not telling you where it's a surprise"_** I answered coolly**_ "okay"_** flashing me that beautiful smile **_"before we go to the guild-"_** I didn't even finish as I pulled her into me smashing my mouth onto hers, she gave a squeak of shock before she melted into my arms. My tongue plunged into her sweet mouth tasting that sweetness of strawberry's and vanilla, she moaned into my mouth tugging at my hair. I had to pull away for air though**_ "now let's go to the guild before my team starts to panic about me not being there at usual time"_** she said breathlessly. I just nodded and we left to the guild.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

When laxus and I were walking to the guild I wanted so badly to hold his hand but people would of seen then it would spread like wild fire. We talked about random things until we reached the guild, I went inside only to be knocked to the ground by natsu.**_ "Natsu get off me, your too heavy!"_** I managed to get out underneath his weight _and happy says I'm heavy!_. Thankfully erza pulled off the idiot and scolded him for crushing me, **_"sorry luce but we started to worry when you didn't turn up at usual time"_** I wish my team would give me room to breathe **_"I took a detour, I had some things to think about"_** which was true I did have things to think about, like wanting to go solo because I want to becoming stronger and my team doesn't give me the chance. **_"What did you need to think about lucy? you must tell us so we can help you with the thinking"_** erza said seriously **_"it's nothing I just needed to think"_** gray just nodded while the others kept staring at me as if trying to read my mind **_"well I'm going to chat with levy see you guys later okay"_** I quickly walked away, I really needed to talk with levy.

**Makarov's P.O.V**

I saw the whole thing with Lucy and her team, poor girl doesn't get a break I know very well she is quite powerful and I am proud of her. I just wish erza and natsu would let her grow, I can see the damage it has done on her. But since she got back from that mission yesterday her smile has been brighter, so I asked mira and she spilled everything only because I made her by ordering her. Mira told me of Lauren and gajeel being together, which in my opinion is a good match both talented mages and I have seen him smile since being back while he was around her. But the best news was laxus and Lucy being together, and my guess was that it's because of their new relationship that has put a smile so bright it outshines the stars on her pretty face, Lucy will be good for him and I will get GRANDBABIES!

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

Damn Lauren wasn't here at all, and after yesterday with what sparky told me I'm actually worried she won't eat and block everyone out. I was going to leave to go to her house when small hands wrapped around my bicep **_"gajeel"_** I turned around to see shrimp grinning at me with a slight blush on her cheeks**_ "what do you want shrimp, I'm busy"_** I wasn't going to deal with her, I use to let her fawn over me because I couldn't care whether she did or not but I have Lauren now and I wasn't about to ruin that.**_ "gajeel come sit with me, please I- I want to talk to you about something"_** I knew what she wanted to say but I had no feelings what so-ever for the book-worm**_ "gajeel please its important"_** her whiny voice was irritating me **_"look shrimp I have to go find someone important so can you leave me alone so I can go see her"_** she frowned as soon as I said some one important but her frowned deepened and a flash of anger went across her face when I said her. Thank-fully bunny-girl turned up saying she needed to talk to the shrimp bout something.

Leaving the guild I started trying to find the scent that drove me crazy, I got a slight hint of it in the wind and tracked it all the way to the edge of the forest not to far from the guild. The house was clearly two-stories, the top floor was basically windows and that was it, you could see straight into it, all the doors the furniture. The house was a dark black, very modern too, there where runes surrounding the place, I went to step forward but they stopped me, some words came up in the air above me 'to enter this property you must be a mage of Fairy tail or have the owner of this property invite you inside, show your guild mark to enter' showing the barrier my guild mark which was weird and then after doing some sort of scan over my mark the barrier let me pass. I walked up to the front door, the windows on the bottom floor where all shut, the frame of the door was steel like material, the windows in the middle of each door where shut up as well** (A/N: if you haven't figured it out by now the front door is a double door)**. I can't hear anything inside, no T.V, no music just nothing.

**Laxus's P.O.V**

I'm on my way to Blondie's place, I only just managed o get away from my team. Everything was all set up and ready for the date all I needed to do was to go get my gorgeous girlfriend. I got closer to her apartment and I smelt some other scent hanging around _cinnamon and burnt ash...Natsu!_ without even realising it I let out a growl, people just stared at me like I was weird. Brushing aside their stares I walked up the apartment stairs to her door only to hear shouting,**_ "get out natsu and go home!"_** clearly that enraged voice was Lucy**_ "but why luce?"_** and the idiotic whiny voice could only be natsu**_ "because this is my apartment, so my rules and my rule is for you to GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!"_** now that was unusual Lucy never swears **_"Lucy kick!"_** I heard the sound of a foot connecting with a jaw, then the sound of natsu calling out Lucy's name as he went flying somewhere. Knocking on the door, hoping she was no longer angry. I barely even waited 5 seconds before the door opened and I looked down to see a bright smile on her face**_ "come on lets go"_** I told her, she quickly locked the door, I pulled her into my arms and lightning teleported us to the cliff that looks over magnolia. 

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Stupid natsu almost found out, nothing a good old 'Lucy kick' can't fix though. When we arrived at where the date was set up I could only gasp. It was a picnic on the cliff that sits on the edge of magnolia looking over the beautiful city, and add the romantic sunset it was perfect.**_ "you like it Lucy"_** laxus sounded nervous**_ "its beautiful laxus" _**he relaxed at that, grabbing my hand he pulled me over to the rug. **_"so what happened with natsu?"_** he asked as he sat down next to me as we looked out to the city **_"natsu invaded my house again, ate all my food, went through my stuff and nearly burnt my novel, if he stayed any longer I would of missed this so I 'Lucy kicked' him out my window and locked it"_** I explained, natsu drives me crazy, yes he's my friend but he has no respect for me**_ "how about I get freed to put runes around your place not allowing natsu or that damn cat into your place unless you grant them permission to enter"_** I can't believe laxus would ask freed to do that for tuning in my spot and throwing myself at the-most-amazing man I know, wrapping my arms around his neck **_"oh thank-you, thank-you, thank-you"_** I was super happy, I planted a kiss on his lips, while he just grinned **_"no problem baby, now let's eat"_**.

After eating that amazing food laxus got out some chocolate coated strawberries **_"so laxus where did you get all this amazing food"_** I was curious, he looked me in the eyes and grinned **_"glad you liked it, because I made it"_** now that was a surprise **_"I had no idea you could cook, you can cook for me anytime"_** he just laughed at that **_"open up baby"_** I did and he placed a juicy strawberry into my mouth, it was yummy. **_"this is amazing laxus"_** I said, he really made this special **_"it only gets better"_** he pulled me closer to him so I was snuggled into his side and he pulled a blanket over us to keep us warm from the nights air as darkness came. We watched the sun set in its last few moments, the stars came up shining brightly down on us turning slightly so I could look at the man who made this perfect I smiled and spoke quietly**_ "thank-you laxus"_** he turned and looked down at me**_ "what for?"_** he asked**_ "for the best first date ever"_** I answered with a grin **_"this is your first date?"_** he asked **_"yes, and this date is perfect"_** which was true it was perfect, he made me feel perfect. A quick kiss before we settled back down and looked at the stars, laxus even asked me to show him all the constellations and tell him all about the celestial spirits. The night was perfect we didn't even leave as we fell asleep under the stars in each other's arms.

**Awwww lalu, I love that pair so much, next chapter will focus on laureel (gajeel and lauren). hope you liked the chapter :D**

**kikki 3**


	20. Chapter 18: laureel, passionate kiss

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

** Gajeel's P.O.V**

I was standing on her door step trying to see if I could at least get a whiff of Lauren's scent. The house was so quiet, so deciding it was empty I started to walk away when the slight sound of a door opening caught my attention. Turning around and looking up into the top floor only to have my jaw drop, Lauren was walking out of what I was guessing was the bathroom with the steam pouring out, but that wasn't what had my jaw dropping. Lauren was only wrapped in a towel, not one of those decent ones either, it only just made it past her ass and her boobs looked as though they would pop out any second. Her Wet hair adding to the fact she looked extremely sexy, she disappeared into another room. So I went up to her door and went to knock this time I was certain she was home, but before I could knock music started playing, and it sounded good but what sounded better was the voice that floated through the house, clearly not part of the actually song.

Knocking on the door loud enough to be heard over the music and sweet singing of my girlfriend. The door opened revealing a tear stained face girl, with hair out slightly wet and long pyjama shorts that were white with black and pink polka-dots on them and a simple black tee. **_"Gajeel?"_** her voice was like a whisper **_"hey, you okay?"_** I was being cautious so the soft side was what I needed now so she didn't push away. She stepped aside to let me in answering me as I walked in**_ "of course, I'm fine"_** her smile was clearly forced **_"gee I don't know maybe because you took off yesterday only to return covered in blood and you didn't turn up at the guild plus you look like you been cryin' so don't say your fine"_** did she think I was an idiot for not being able to see through that terrible lie. **_"I'm fine, want a drink?"_** she questioned,**_ "got a beer?"_** I don't do tea or girly shit**_ "yep, with laxus as my brother having beer around is good"_** she walked off into what I was guessing the direction of the kitchen. I sat down on the couch which was extremely comfortable and sprawled out. A book, and a note book caught my attention on the coffee table, picking up the notebook, I read through it. It was apparently a lyric book and the page it was marked on had the song she was singing before I interrupted. **_"put that down gajeel"_** growled Lauren, turning around to face her I found her holding a beer and a coffee with a scowl on her face.

Ignoring her order as she made her way over, placing my beer in front of me before taking a seat on the arm chair next to the couch, a lush red armchair that seriously looked comfortable **_"since when do you right songs?"_** I asked while taking a sip of beer **_"I don't"_** her answer was plain and simple no hint of a lie **_"but-"_** she cut me off before I could finish**_ "there songs my mother wrote, it's one of the few things I could actually get before I left"_** she said, not even bothering to drink her coffee. **_"so gajeel why are you here?"_** one delicate eyebrow rose in question **_"what can't I see my girlfriend"_** she seemed annoyed at that _what the hell did I do?__** "oh you mean the blue hair script mage at the guild who was all over you, be my guest go see her, she really seems to care for you"**_ her voice was like acid, I cringed **_"what the hell! I aint dating shrimp!"_** I shouted as I rose from the couch. She got out of the chair and marched over to me with an angered look on her face and jabbed a finger at my chest**_ "oh really cuz as far as anyone could see she was all over you when we got back and without a doubt she would of been all over you when I wasn't at the guild! you sure you not dating her cuz it bloody looks like it!"_** she shouted at me shooting me a glare that would make any man flinch but I was use to it. Only one way to fix this, I pulled her toward me and slammed my mouth over hers shutting her up efficiently before she could say another word.

**Lauren's P.O.V**

As soon as his mouth was on mine I felt like jelly, melting against him and wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him in closer. His tongue was hot and hungry in my mouth, exploring my mouth with such hunger like a starved man, tormenting my own tongue with languid strokes of fire. He pulled me closer and held onto me tighter like I would disappear, a moan slipped its way up my throat before I could stop it. Needing air I broke away, panting slightly **_"I aint dating levy, and you know that, I'm dating you, levy just has a thing for me cuz of my magic and cuz I helped her on the S-class trials"_** his voice made my insides clench, **_"I don't like her being all over you gajeel, your mine and I don't like to share"_** he grinned that wolfish grin at my statement **_"that's good cuz I aint sharing you with no man"_** he growled out, such a sexy growl.

He wrapped his arms around me placing his hands under my thighs, lifting me up, so I wrapped my legs around his waist with my hands resting on his shoulders. Leaning down to claim his mouth in another passionate kiss, he moved backwards slightly sitting himself down on the couch, not once did his lips leave mine. His hands moved from my thighs to my ass, he squeezed my ass releasing a growl of enjoyment, his mouth left mine and went straight to my neck where he kissed, licked and nibbled causing me to groan, and grind against him, I could feel him grinning against my neck, so I pulled him up to face me by his hair levelling him a glare, to which he just grinned before claiming my mouth once again.

After what seemed hours of a make-out session, we just sat there enjoying each other's presence. My head resting on his chest, I looked up a bit to see him with his eyes closed. **_"I know I'm sexy but that doesn't mean you can keep looking at me while I have my eyes closed"_** how the idiot knew I was looking at him, I had no idea, so I just poked my tongue at him**_ "poke your tongue at me again and I will bite it"_** pouting I stood up and grabbed my now-cold-coffee and gajeels empty beer . Disposing of the beer bottle and putting the cup into the sink I turned around to see gajeel leaning against the framing looking at me intently. **_"So you gonna tell me what's going on in that head of yours miss-i-keep-everything-locked-up-and-pretend-I'm-okay" _** maybe telling him the truth would be okay, but I'm not good with this stuff. Before I could even get a word out he cut me off **_"and don't give me the 'I'm fine' crap either, cuz I know it's a lie" _**rolling my eyes I walked straight pass him and into the living room. **_"What do you want to know gajeel?"  
_**

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

I wasn't expecting her just to ask me what I wanted to know let alone her actually tell me, I was expecting a fight or changing the subject . **_"why do you hate your father apart from the fact he is a power hungry idiot"_** she flinched at that question, maybe I was taking it too far in asking that **_"he tried to implant lacrima's in me but the first two didn't work so he tried another one a demon slayer lacrima, but before he could cut open another place on my body my mother came in and smashed it, they argued and then he killed her right in front of me, I was 8 and I had to witness my mother's killing and then he told me it was my fault, that if I hadn't been born it would have never of happened"_** so that's what laxus meant by broken so bad, I was shocked, she had to witness her mother being killed right in front of her**_ "anything else you wanna know, cuz this is a onetime offer into my past"_** she clearly wasn't happy about it but I was going to take this chance **_"is that why you hate Ivan and why you left the guild yesterday"_** at her nod of confirmation I asked another question **_"why were you coated in blood yesterday, who did you kill?"_** she grinned at that, **_"a pack of Vulcan's maybe 50, cut them into tiny pieces then shocked the life out of a Wyvern"_** she seemed pleased with that**_ "okay, how did you know the teleportation mage, Liam?"_** she released a heavy sigh **_"archer was dating Sarah, they seemed so in-love, and Liam well he was the first guy I ever fell in-love with, but it was all just an illusion for them to get to us"_** before I could even speak she continued **_"the reason why I got angry about levy is because I have trust issues, after what Liam and archer did I just find it hard to trust again, but you seem to be messing up mind and cutting down my barriers that took me a while to build up around my heart"_** I couldn't help but grin. I knew what Lauren was to me, she was my mate but I'm not saying a word until the time is right.

**_"didn't actually think you would tell me all this shit"_** which was true I really didn't think she'd spill it all **_"like I said you seem to be cutting down my barriers"_** a smile and not the semi-fake or the fake one a real smile that took my breath away. **_"give me a minute to change and then we'll head to the guild"_** and with that she walked up the titanium stairs, disappearing on the top floor.

**Decided to focus on gajeel and Lauren and her spilling everything to someone other thatn her grandfather. hope you liked it.**

**Kikki :D**


	21. Chapter 19: Red Diamonds

**I'm really enjoying writing this story for all you amazing readers :D**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

After Gajeel and Lauren made their way to the guild, Lauren was immediately bombarded with questions, especially from mira, Lucy and Cana although when she walked in she got a glare from levy.**_ "I need some fun to distract myself, so Cana, mira and Lucy there's a new club called red diamonds you wanna go please!"_** asked the beautiful whether mage **_"I'm in, sweet music, alcohol and dancing!"_** happily replied the card mage **_"sounds like fun"_** said Lucy whose eyes sparkled when she looked towards her dragon slayer laxus, who in return smirked. **_"sorry girls, I wish I could maybe next time, I have a date with freed tonight"_** replied the barmaid. **_"Hey laxus, gajeel and bixlow you boys wanna come along it will be fun, dancing and drinking"_** asked Lucy, all three men nodded with laxus smirking, bixlow hanging his tongue out and gajeel looking smug.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Well Lauren, Cana and myself decided we'd go to Lauren's place to get ready and then we would go to the guild to meet the boys. When we got to Laurens house, mine and Cana's draw dropped, her house was magnificent **_"quit your gapping, it's what you get when you make loads of money, now get your buts inside so we can find some clothes"_** we quickly hurried inside and followed Lauren up the stairs taking in the beauty of the bottom floor only to be blown away by the top floor. **_"wow, it's incredibly"_** for once Cana sounded sober, that would only last until we got to the club. **_"let's find some clothes"_** said Lauren as she disappeared into a room and came back out with a bunch of dresses. She picked up this remote thing and pressed a button and blinds came down blocking the outside world a view of the inside.**_ "come on lets pick some sexy clothes, I plan on getting laid tonight and my prey is bixlow, man has a sinful tongue I want to try"_** said Cana who looked rather pleased with the thought of bixlow using his tongue on her.

After about an hour of finding a sexy dress for tonight and spilling the details to Cana about Laxus and I dating and gajeel and Lauren being together, we finally left the house. I was wearing a black cocktail dress that was strapless and left a decent sized V in between my boobs so the public eye got a nice view of my cleavage, the dress ended mid-thigh and was skin tight matching the dress with a pair of black strappy heels. Cana was wearing a bright red dress that had straps wrapping around to tie at the back of her neck, the back of her dress sat dangerously low near her ass and the dress was skin tight and reached to just above mid-thigh, completing her look she had jet black thigh-high boots. Lauren looked amazing in her skin tight strapless silver dress that only reached mid-thigh, the back of the dress sitting as low as Cana's and her front part of the dress was shaped slightly of a heart with a V showing the world her cleavage, her boobs looking about ready to fall out but some-how like magic stayed in the dress and only bounced slightly with each step she took. A pair of black heels like mine except with silver gems on the straps completed her look. We decided to leave our hair out slightly curling it to give it gently waves that looked natural and our make-up was a smoky black and grey with black eyeliner to enhance our eyes, with a touch of lip gloss.

We felt amazing with all the catcalls and hollers as we walked passed everyone, with women eyeing us with envy because our dresses hugged us in all the right places, maybe even hugged our curves a little too much but still it felt good. Reaching the guild we glanced at each other feeling confident in ourselves we pushed the doors open and stepped inside. Every male eye was on us, Cana feeling completely happy with the drooling, walked over to the bar swinging her hips as she went. I followed after her, my hips swinging as I reached the bar I sat down much to the boys disappointment. We watched Lauren as she sensually walked over to the corner of the guild, shooting levy a glare and grabbed gajeel before dragging him over, although he didn't put up much of a fight because his eyes were glued to her boobs that where being put on display. **_"okay lets go, I'm in the mood to dance and forget all the drama"_** Lauren said, Laxus and bixlow made their way over clearly pleased with what we were wearing. Grinning up at Laxus as he placed his hand on my lower back as we walked out of the guild, knowing very well we caused a scene.

**Lauren's P.O.V**

I watched with a grin as Laxus and Lucy walked out together looking very much like the couple they were, clearly keeping it secret was thrown out the window, oh well may as well let the guild know I'm with gajeel. Cana and bixlow walked out next with every guys eyes on Cana's ass as she was laughing with bixlow as they walked out the door. **_"come on gajeel lets go I wanna dance"_** grinning at the man next to me, he seemed to get my idea from the look in my eyes, **_"alright, let's go babe"_** as we walked out of the guild with his hand on my lower back and me safely by his side we heard the guild shout out in shock as the doors closed behind us.

As we made our way to the bar, we ended up laughing about the guilds reaction, while bixlow was laughing at the fact that he didn't see it coming. While we were walking I felt someone staring at me, and not the good kind. I stopped abruptly in the street spinning around to try and see who was watching me, I searched the shadows from my position and saw nothing, deciding it was just me being paranoid I joined the others who were giving me confused glances. **_"is everything ok Lauren, why did you stop"_** curiously asked Lucy **_"I felt like someone was watching me and not in the good way"_** that queasy feeling of being watched came back again, sending shivers up my spine. **_"glad I wasn't the only one then, what about you Lucy"_** said Cana,**_ "yeah I felt like that too, but then again look how we are dressed"_** stated Lucy, **_"well we aint complaining so don't change"_** said bixlow as he wagged his tongue, laughing at his perverted mind we just brushed aside that sickening feeling.

Walking into the cub, music was blasting and lights flashing around illuminating the dancers. Lucy walked off the bar with the boys while Cana and I just frowned at her lack of confidence in dancing. We walked over to the dance floor, a spot in plain sight to the boys so they could see what they were missing out on while sitting at the bar. The beat echoing through the club and our bodies, Cana and I started dancing close together being sure to rub our bodies together as the boys watched, drooling slightly at the sexy dancing we did. We saw Lucy and Laxus walk into the crowd to dance, Lucy looking eager and Laxus not so much. Cana and I looked over to the boys to see them already walking our way, with bixlow dragging Cana off to get what she wanted, she looked like a cat that got its mouse. Gajeel's Strong masculine arms wrapped around me, as a new song started playing I started sensually dancing with gajeel who was more than happy.

After dancing for about an hour We saw Lucy and Laxus make their way over, the former with a scowl on her face dragging the latter behind her. Stopping our dancing we made our way over to the bar for a drink **_"Lucy what's wrong?"_** I asked **_"damn whore came up and could see me dancing with Laxus but thought she could drag him away"_** her voice like acid, I felt sorry for this woman cause when I see her I'm gonna have some 'words'. The boys walked over to wait by the door as Lucy and I skulled down the rest of our drink, getting up to head over to the boys only to be stopped by some men clearly drunk**_ "hey Blondie how bout you and me go have some fun, I'll make it good"_** slurred the shorter man with orange hair, his purple eyes hazed by the alcohol. **_"damn you sexy girl, I wouldn't mind fucking you"_** the taller man with pale blue hair and brown eyes slurred to me, he reached out to try and grab my boob, I only slapped him away standing up and glared at the creep **_"that's nice cuz I won't be doing you ever, now move so me and my friend can leave, before I make you scream in pain"_** my voice was harsh and the smaller man backed away, getting the warning, his friend however didn't seem to understand.

**_"Now baby no need to be harsh I can make you feel real good, and there isn't much a girl like you could do anyway so let's make this good, come on"_** he clearly wasn't getting the message **_"oi dude just leave my girl alone, because she will make you scream in pain, you have no clue who your messing with"_** said a gruff voice, looking pass the guy I saw gajeel with a frown. **_"Your girl, pshh that's funny shit bro, can't you see she's with me and she's about to have some fun with me"_** the drunk guys tone had an edge to it a fight was about to happen and it wasn't going to be between the two boys. **_"Listen you moron, I'd like to leave here in peace and not get into a fight but if you insist I'll knock you on your pathetic ass in less than a minute"_** I challenged, gajeel's eyes got a glint to them,**_ "girl you can't do nothing you're a girl, only good for free sex and obeying a man's orders, now my order is you bend over and spread those legs for me"_** and there went my self control, my anger flared up and my glare turned ice cold.

I let the winds blow around me **_"say that again I dare you"_** so much acid was placed into each word like a deadly viper's bite, the creep smirked clearly not understanding the fact I could put him in hospital for a month**_ "I said girls are only good for free sex and obeying a man's orders, now my order is you bend over and spread those legs for me"_** my anger flared again as the creep smirked. Throwing my fist in his face knocking him down to the ground, pinning him down with my legs either side of him **_"told you I'd knock you on your ass in less than a minute, next time shut your pathetic mouth and walk away"_** I warned, his eye held surprise, **_"what the hell you bitch"_** he roared, I slammed my fist only a centimetre away from his face. Getting up I flashed my silver guild mark and horror washed over his face **_"that's right you moron you just got your ass kicked by the STRONGEST FEMALE wizard in Fiore"_** with a glare at the bastard who was still on the floor, Lucy, gajeel and I made our way over to Laxus.

We went our separate ways with Laxus walking Lucy home and Gajeel walking me home. We stopped outside my house, I turned around and could see he was tired plus with this creepy feeling I didn't want to be alone in my house. **_"hey gajeel stay the night, you're tired and I still feel that creepy feeling"_** he nodded and we walked upstairs. I gave him my brothers spare clothes that he left lying around for me to wash, the lazy bastard. As we hit the bed we instantly fell asleep with me tucked safely in his arms.

**Hope you liked it, hate it when guys don't listen when you say no, so having Lauren hand him his ass was fun to write.**

**Kikki :D**


	22. Chapter 20: Ivan's message

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

**Lauren's P.O.V  
**

I woke up with a start, my heart pounding against my ribs, my breathing harsh and fast. That damn nightmare, I felt like I was there again that weak 8 year old girl watching her mother being murdered in front of her. Looking next to me I saw gajeel still fast asleep snoring slightly, I wasn't going to wake him up because he looked so peaceful. Getting up out of bed quietly, and slowly but carefully making to the door and outside the room, I took in a deep breath to relax my still on edge nerves as I walked over to one of the glass windows, opening its blind up to look out into the peaceful city and night sky. 

I looked down to the ground outside after seeing purple runes flash, there was a man trying to un-do the runes, and seemed to be succeeding. I felt shivers run up and down my spine that creepy feeling was back, looking down I saw the man looking up at me, he grinned , a grin that promised evil. and then I did something I never thought I'd do again, I screamed in pure terror, the man just waved with that creepy grin and set back to work un-doing the runes. I ran to my bedroom, bursting open the door in a panic, gajeel sat up fast, **_"what's wrong?"_** his voice hoarse from sleep. I was shaking, that man had a mark on his hand I barely saw but there was no mistake, it was Raven tail. My body still shaking from the terror I felt as I slid down the wall onto the floor. Gajeel crouched down next to me **_"what's wrong, tell me what happened"_** he asked, **_"Raven tail, outside"_** my voice shaky as I answered. His face grew cold and deadly, he marched out to the window, as I followed him, not wanting to be alone. Gajeel growled a feral warning growl. 

It only took 10 minutes before gajeel came back inside, after beating the man to unconsciousness. **_"I'm gonna call sparky and let him know while you pack, you aint staying here not anymore"_** his voice left no room for argument, not that I was going to anyway.

**Laxus's P.O.V**

With a groan I rolled over and reached to the night table to get the communications lacrima that was buzzing with a call. Who was calling me at this time early hours of the morning I had no idea and they where gonna get it, looking over to see Lucy still fast asleep. I fell asleep next to her in her bed, well actually she told me to stay so I did. Lucy stirred, her nose scrunched up a bit before she released a heavy sigh before she opened those soulful brown eyes **_"laxus what's going on?"_** her voice laced with sleep **_"don't know but whoever is calling me is gonna get it"_** with a growl I answered the call **_"what"_** not holding back my anger to the moron who called me at 4am. 

**_"get your ass at Lauren's now a Raven tail mage nearly got in she's freaked out, bring bunny-girl maybe she can help calm her down"_** said a familiar yet gruff voice, gajeel.**_ "what do you mean a Raven tail mage?"_** asked a still sleepy Lucy who was resting her head on my shoulder **_"just as I said now hurry up" _**he answered before hanging up. Looking at Blondie who was getting up from bed before walking over to her closet to grab some clothes then disappeared into the bathroom, while I just pulled on my shirt and put my jacket over my shoulders. 5 minutes later Lucy appeared dressed and ready to go, keys and whip at her side while a bright smile adorned her face. 

**Lucy's P.O.V**

When we arrived gajeel was waiting at the door with a frown, he led us through to the lounge room where Lauren sat on the couch with her legs tucked under her. The boys went into the kitchen to discuss what happened while I took a seat next to Lauren **_"hey you okay?"_** I asked softly as I wrapped my arms around her holding her in a comforting hug. **_"I just don't get it, why was I so terrified I thought I got over the fear years ago"_** it pained me to hear her like this, a frightened girl looking for a light in the darkness.**_ "how about we clear your place out, you can store all your stuff in the spirit realm and come stay with me"_** she looked up at me with eyes that held unshed tears **_"good plan bunny-girl except she can't stay with you or sparky, cuz you could get in danger then and they would go straight to sparky as well so she's staying with me"_** answered gajeel as he walked into the room sitting down on the armchair. 

I looked to laxus for confirmation, he only nodded his head slightly with a scowl,**_ "okay then, sounds like a plan"_** I said standing up and taking my stance as I pulled out a golden key **_"open, gate of the maiden, VIRGO!"_** a glittery golden puff of smoke and there stood my spirit dressed in her maid's outfit, chains and all. **_"hello princess, punishment?"_** asked the stoic woman, **_"no punishment Virgo you know I don't but I need you to take all of Lauren's stuff and keep it in the spirit world please"_** I asked **_"of course princess but may I ask why"_** curiosity sparkled in her eyes **_"my sister is being targeted by a dark guild so she is getting out of this house and you keeping her stuff would mean they can't find her"_** answered Laxus before I had the chance. With a nod of her head the spirit became a pink blur as she worked fast, all of Lauren's furniture disappearing all but the suitcase at the door. **_"all done princess, anything else? punishment?"_** asked Virgo **_"no and thank-you virago, you may go"_** I don't know why she is always asking for punishment, the maid just bowed and disappeared in gold sparkles. 

We all went back to my house, with Lauren falling asleep in my bed with me and the boys sleeping out on the couch and armchair. It wasn't until 10am did we then get up again with Laxus being the hardest to wake up. Lauren sorted that out though, teaching me a trick to dealing with Laxus. She gently blew on his ear causing him to flinch, when that didn't work she grabbed a cup of ice-cold water and walked over to him, pulling his ear and dumping the contents of the glass on his head, as he shot up from the ear tug. We all fell onto the floor laughing at a glaring Laxus who had water dripping down his head. We all quickly got ready and I sent Virgo to take Lauren's bag to gajeel's as we made our way to fairy tail to tell master of what happened, Lauren was sticking close to gajeel her eyes wary of her surroundings.

**Mira's P.O.V**

I looked up as the door opened to see the people I really wanted to see, I looked over to levy to see her death staring Lauren and Gajeel, but I was a full supporter of Laureel as I dubbed the new pair. Lauren just seems so perfect for Gajeel plus levy has jet and he really cares for her so she needs to see that. I looked at Laxus and Lucy next now that was a match made in heaven, I can just see blonde hair babies with stormy blue-grey eyes or blonde haired babies with soulful brown, super cute. I watched as Lauren warily mad her way up to the masters office, glancing around slightly like something was scaring her, the others followed her in. 

**Makarov's P.O.V**

I listened carefully as my children explained to me what had happened early hours of the morning while Lauren just sat so quiet I had to remind myself she was there. I was furious, Ivan was hunting his own child. Before I could say anything there was a loud crash and shouting, we all raced out to see Erza in attack position and Natsu with flaming fists. **_"Ahh Makarov nice to know your here but it's not you I'm after I'm here to see the beautiful Lauren"_** said a man with ivory hair and green eyes. **_"What do you want with my granddaughter"_** I asked as Lauren flinched next to me, Lucy standing behind her and the boys blocking of the stairs. The man just grinned a sly grin **_"I'm here on request of my master Ivan to leave a message"_** next thing I knew Laxus and Gajeel where in front of the man growling while Lauren stood half way down the stairs gripping on the railing. **_"I'm not here for a fight just to deliver a message to Ivan's darling Daughter"_** I watched as Lauren paled and tensed at the man's words. **_"He seeks you whether mage, for three reasons, 1. you are his daughter and wishes to catch up, 2. to finish what that wretched woman stopped him from doing all those years ago-"_** I watched Lauren carefully as she gripped the railing harder cracking it under her force **_"and 3. because he wishes for you to witness the rise of 'that' woman, your life will be the bargain chip for it after all you caused her death"_** The railing smashed under Laurens hand.**_ "Well I'll take my leave now"_** the man started walking out the door when Lightning struck him, but not any normal lightning instead it was silver, when the lightning strike had finished shocking the man he collapsed, singed slightly from the force.

**No one's P.O.V**

The guild all watched as everything unfolded, listened as every word was said even natsu was silent and being serious. **_"Master what is going on?"_** asked erza who noted how terrified whether mage was. The master explained everything he could, while Lauren explained what Ivan wanted of her, to place the demon slayer lacrima in her and make her his personal demon to control. **_"Laurie who is 'that' woman he was talking about"_** asked laxus, Lauren shuddered at a memory**_ "mother"_** simply answered the girl, fury washed over Laxus**_ "what would Father want with that woman, she left us"_** shouted Laxus, the terror left Lauren as anger replaced it, the next words that came out of her mouth shocked the guild to its core. **_"You know nothing Laxus! nothing. she never left she saved my life from Ivan implanting that lacrima the other 2 lacrimas where rejected by my body, the scar over my heart is from him, before he got the chance to cut me open again and make me into some demon, mother came in and smashed it, she saved me Laxus, Ivan chocked her, she said she loved me before she got up to fight him to protect me! he stabbed a blade through her heart and twisted it then sliced her open and pulled her insides out, while I had to watch! I was 8 Laxus! 8! mother saved me while that monster murdered her and then said it was my fault! he killed her Laxus!"_** she screamed in pure rage, the lightning dragon slayer stood frozen from shock as did the guild. Lauren was shaking in anger as she dropped to the ground on her knees as tears cascaded down her face. 

**Poor laxus having to find out the truth the hard way, but poor Lauren her deranged father is hunting her down. well hope you liked it :D**

**Kikkibunny :D**


	23. Chapter 21: Levy VS Lauren

**Well the last chapter was interesting, **

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

The guild was silent, the only noise being heard was the sounds of the magic dummies being smashed to pieces over and over again by Lauren. Laxus was still standing frozen on the spot and had been for 30minutes now, Lucy and master gave up after 10minutes, natsu even punched him and he never even flinched. Gajeel was outside with Wendy watching Lauren carefully because there was a high possibility she'd take off...again.

It was late in the afternoon and after the argument the two siblings had no one had any idea what to say let alone how to act. Erza wasn't eating cake, Lucy wasn't smiling, natsu and gray weren't fighting just sitting next to each other, mira not smiling or serving not that anyone would come order. **_ "Children please go back to normal, this isn't your problem to deal with, yes Lauren is a part of Fairy Tail but for once this is not a fight for all of us, it is for Laxus and his sister"_** said the master as he looked at his children, they all nodded and went back to normal but still with a saddened aura.

**Mira's P.O.V**

Master was right and first thing I wanted to do was speak to Lucy about her and Laxus. **_"soooooo Lucy~ since when have you and Laxus been together and Lauren and gajeel?"_** I asked in a sing song voice, the blonde mage just blushed before saying**_ "since the second day of our mission"_** I nodded, she kept it hidden for a while but still that's ok **_"So tell me about you and laxus"_** I ordered sweetly resting my elbows on the bar and my head in my hands. **_"Actually lu-chan I'd like to know about gajeel and Lauren"_** asked levy as she came to sit down next to Lucy, but the way she said Lauren's name was like it was a foul word to speak. 

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I looked at levy wearily, noting how she spoke Lauren's name with distaste, I glanced at mira who gave me a look that said 'just tell her the truth...all of it' mustering up some courage to speak to my best friend and possibly break her heart **_"what do you want to know levy-chan?"_** I looked at mira who was listening carefully and ready to step in if necessary. **_"Well, did gajeel say yes immediately when she asked him out or did she pester him till she got what she wanted?"_** I stared shocked at levy as did mira, did she think so little of Lauren?. **_"Um actually levy-chan it was gajeel who asked her out"_**Levy's face fell into shock before quickly being replaced by her original emotion annoyance.**_ "Levy I know you like gajeel but can't you be happy for him?"_** asked mira **_"well I don't see the big fuss its clear why he's with her, she's giving it to him he'll get bored soon enough"_** I stared in shock at levy as she said that as did mira**_ "what? it's the truth the only reason he'd be with her is because she's spreading her legs for him"_** this is not a side of levy I like. A large figure loomed over us **_"say shit bout my sister again and I'll shock the crap out of you until you cough up blood and can barely breath"_** looking up I saw laxus, he was furious and it was all aimed at levy. Surprisingly what she did and next shocked us all. She huffed and glared at laxus **_"you know it's the truth she is just some attention seeking whore and I bet she lied about the story about her mum, I wouldn't even be surprised if she slept with dark guild members"_**. A smash echoed through the guild I stared wide eye at Lauren who smashed her fist against a table effectively splitting it in half with a furious gajeel glaring at levy from behind her while rage seeped of Laxus. 

**No one's P.O.V**

The guild all stared at levy and the three angry mages. **_"Say that again you bitch"_** growled Lauren a black aura surrounded her **_"well its true your an attention seeking whore who no doubt is fucking gajeel just to keep him with you"_** levy's accusations were shocking the guild **_"are you trying to get me to fight you"_** shouted Lauren. Jet and droy were at levy's side in a second protecting her**_ "Levy's smart so it must be true"_** they said in unison. Lisanna and Juvia slowly walked over to stand behind levy, natsu following lisanna **_"sorry guys but we're with levy on this one"_** said lisanna. The guild looked to Lauren who was surrounded by lightning**_ "fine but saying that shit means you will fight me, me against all of you and don't blame me if I nearly RIP YOUR FUCKING UGLY FACE APART!" _** Lauren shouted the last part at levy.

The guild followed and enraged Lauren outside to the training yard. She stood in her attack position as the others all got in theirs **_"you can always apologize and take back what you said before I beat you to near death"_** said Lauren, the guild gasped because she would actually do that. **_"What is there to take back its the truth"_** sneered levy. At that comment Lauren Launched herself at Levy first her body sparking with silver lightning, a direct hit into levy's stomach knocking her to the ground coughing up blood. Jet and droy attacked next but couldn't land a hit as she dodged every attack they sent, she was like a blur of black and silver. Lauren stopped in front of the panting mages and suddenly two blades where in her hands, she twirled them around expertly before she rushed forward slashing them both across the chest purposely missing their hearts, blood poured out as the boys collapsed to the ground out cold. Next Lisanna struck in her tigress form only to be chocked by a whip made of metal as it wrapped around her neck, lightning flashed through the metal whip choking and shocking lisanna until she collapsed to the ground barely breathing and her eyes closed. Juvia was next but only to be smashed against the ground when Laurens fist met her face effectively knocking her out.

Natsu stepped forward, the only reason he was in this was because he wanted a fight and he wasn't sure how gajeel even got a girl plus if lisanna was there he would follow.**_ "finally I get a fight with you"_** happily said natsu. The guild held their breath this would be interesting, he could be laxus but no one knows if he can beat Lauren. Natsu attacked Lauren head on his fist blazing with fire, but surprisingly Lauren just grabbed his fist and threw him aside opening up the ground and trapping him in it, all you could see was an unconscious natsu's head popping out of the ground. Levy finally standing up lunged at Lauren, but Lauren being Lauren sent a punch in Levy's face breaking her nose and splitting her lip before she fell unconscious.

The guild was shocked as Lauren jsut walked away and back into the guild, what shocked them even more was the straight face she held as she beat her 'nakama' to unconsciousness. Sighing the master looked at his fallen 'children' knowing very well they had it coming **_"Wendy please heal them as much as you can and nobody have a go at Lauren I mean it, because truth be told she could of killed them but she didn't and they had it coming they had no right disrespecting a fellow member and saying such horrid things, levy and I will be having words when she eventually wakes up"_** after the master said that he walked back inside back into his office.

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

The fact that shrimp said that annoys me, she knows nothing about me unlike Lauren and she had a go at the girl I love because she was-is jealous. Their all lucky I didn't fight them cuz I would of done more damage. Looking at sparky and bunny-girl who both gave me nods which pretty much said take her 'home'. I walked inside picked up Lauren bridal style and walked out of the guild, she didn't even protest as I carried her to my house which would be her home until this Raven Tail shit is over.

**Lauren's P.O.V**

I wasn't as angry as before instead I was hurt that someone in my family could say that, I knew levy didn't like me but that was taking it way too far. When we arrived at gajeel's house I saw it was two stories and looked similar to mine except the top floor wasn't open like mine and his front door was completely metal but looked good. When we got inside it was very much a bachelor style home, he allowed me to go exploring while he found some food. The bottom floor had a bathroom connecting to the living room and glass sliding doors that opened up to the back-yard that had training equipment spread out. I made my way up stairs to find four bedroom doors, the door on one end led to gajeel's room and the other door on the other end clearly to Pantherlilly's room while the other two were empty rooms. The house was amazing, so much space. Walking into the kitchen I saw gajeel leaning against a counter while pantherlilly cooked **_"nice place"_** I said, gajeel grinned and walked over to me wrapping his arms around me and nuzzling into my neck**_ "I heard what happened Lauren, sorry I wasn't there to help"_** spoke pantherlilly as he continued to cook the meal which smelt amazing**_ "it's okay Lilly you were with the other exceeds I sorted it out in the end effectively knocking them all out"_** I wasn't proud of it but they deserved it.

We ate dinner casually talking, with pantherlilly filling us in on what was happening with the exceeds. After dinner we just sat down on the couch watching the T.V lacrima **_"so pantherlilly does there happen to be a certain exceed you keep going to visit, because you are often at the exceed village so I was thinking maybe some girl caught your eye"_** I asked in a teasing tone, gajeel looked at his partner with a raised studded eyebrow, while pantherlilly had pink dusting his cheeks.**_ "I'm tired goodnight"_** He said quickly before retreating to his room upstairs **_"he so has a crush"_** I couldn't help but giggle as gajeel chuckled at his friends reaction. Yawning I stood up and stretched **_"well night hope the couch is comfy for you"_** I teased as I walked upstairs and shut his door.

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

It took me about a minute to register what she had said before I was racing upstairs and slamming the door open to see Lauren laying on the bed smirking at me. **_"can I help you gajeel?"_** so she was feigning innocence **_"yeah that's my bed so you can't tell me to sleep on the couch"_** I will not sleep on the couch in my own house **_"hmm okay if you want your bed so much I'll go sleep in lilly's room"_** she said as she got up. When the covers came off her my eyes widened, there was no way she was sleeping in pantherlilly's room with that on. A small red silk nighty with black lacing on the top part making it extremely sexy **_"there is no way you're sleeping in his room wearing that"_** she just grinned and started to walk out the door. I grabbed her quickly before putting her back on the bed and laying down next to her **_"you are a tease you know that"_** I growled at her but a playful growl and then I nipped her ear **_"yep I know but I do it anyway because it's funny"_** I chuckled at her, she really was good for me. 

**And another chapter finished, levy's jealousy was fun to write and kind of hard too. Well hope you liked the chapter.**

**kikkibunny :D**


	24. Chapter 22: lalu LEMON

**Warning a LEMON in this chapter. It's my first lemon so it may not be good and its between laxus and Lucy.**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**Laxus's P.O.V**

All that stupid stuff levy said made me wanna lose control, but Lauren seemed to handle it. I was walking with Lucy going to drop her off at her place but I really didn't want her to go to her place, cuz flame-brain will be awake soon and that meant he'd go straight to Lucy's. **_"Stay at my place tonight" _** I blurted out without thinking. I was about to make up some excuse but Blondie cut me off **_"sure"_** she said, now I was stunned and I could just imagine what she'd look like in my bed, damn that image looked good. I needed to stop thinking like that cuz I know she's a virgin and I have no idea how she still is, especially with a body like that.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I was nervous about staying at Laxus's place but I fully trusted him and after the talk cana and I had together earlier had my tummy muscles clenching in excitement. I quickly tossed some clothes in my bag and some sexy underwear because its Laxus and even though we haven't been together long it feels like we have and my hormones where going crazy. We got to his place and we chucked my bag into his room, I went to have a shower being sure to put on my black lacy bra and matching panties on underneath my silk nighty.

As I walked out into the kitchen I smelt spaghetti cooking, I walked into the kitchen and did he look good, cooking topless. I think I could skip dinner and just go for dessert. Shaking away my dirty thoughts I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist**_ "hey baby, cooking spaghetti"_** he said, **_"smells good, how long till it's done"_** I said back trying to hide the fact that he was making me drool. **_"It's actually done now"_** he said as he dished up the food, it smelt amazing.

After we ate dinner and washing the dishes which I had to fight to help I ended up threatening Laxus that I'd take his sound pod. We sat down on the couch watching a movie, but I didn't get to choose, Laxus did which meant it was a horror movie. He purposely chose it because he knows I didn't like horror and now I'm practically sitting on his lap and hiding my face in his chest. The movie ended thankfully and it was my turn to choose so I had Virgo go to my place and grab a romance movie and when I showed laxus the cover he groaned and slumped into the couch pouting.

**_"Awww Laxus, don't you like romance movies?"_** I teased **_"no I don't you tease"_** he glared slightly but stopped when I started giggling**_ "well to bad I had to watch horror and I dislike horror movies, but just be happy that in romance movies you can cuddle"_** I added while grinning, it seemed to stop his pouting. I walked over and sat down on his lap and pressed play, Laxus barely payed attention to the movie instead he kept nuzzling my neck or twirling my hair around. I was getting uncomfortable so I wiggled my hips to get comfy again, only to have Laxus groan **_"damn Lucy don't do that"_** he said quietly as if he was trying to hold back, I grinned and did it again and he groaned **_"don't do that Lucy you don't know what you're asking for"_** he said, his eyes closed and his head leaned back on the back of the couch. Deciding to play brave I wiggled my hips once more and said in a husky voice**_ "I know what I'm asking for"_** his eyes shot wide open and he stared at me in shock, I was slightly nervous that I started biting my lip.

**~Lemon Begins here! (if you don't want to read it stop reading the chapter now)~**

**_"Lucy are you absolutely sure?"_** he asked I nodded my head smiling and said**_ "I trust you Laxus so yes"_** as soon as the words left my mouth his was on mine. His tongue battling for dominance with mine, he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he continued to explore my mouth with that delicious tongue of his. I felt the soft mattress underneath me and then he was on top of my kissing me again, his hands roaming all over my body. When his hands brushed over my breasts I moaned, his mouth was then on my neck licking and sucking leaving marks. He pulled down the straps of my silk nighty**_ "are you absolutely certain Lucy cuz we can stop now"_** he asked, I cupped his face in my hands and gently brushed my lips over his **_"yes I'm certain Laxus, like I said I trust you"_** he nodded his head and grabbed the hem of my nighty sliding up my body and over my head. I heard him suck in his breath at the sight of me in lacy black bra and panties**_ "I think you planned this"_** he said as his kissed my stomach, I grinned **_"you'll never know"_** I teased.

He growled slightly and attacked my mouth once more, his hands cupped my large breasts causing me to gasp, he rubbed his thumb over my hardening peak, kissing his way down from my mouth to my shoulder them down in between my swelling breasts, his hands came around behind me and undid the clasp pulling away the lacy piece of clothing, he growled again before he latched his mouth onto my left boob and his hand cupped and squeezed my right, I arched up into his touch as he swirled his tongue around my nipple and sucked on it **_"Laxus"_** I whimpered as I gripped the bed sheets, he swapped breasts and did the same treatment. He started kissing and licking his way down my tummy making me squirm, when he came to the top of my panties he licked all the way along the top edge, making the burning heat inside become unbearable. He hooked his fingers in the sides and glanced up at me giving me a questioning look, I could only nod and whimper slightly and too that he grinned before he slid my panties down and I kicked them off. He slid of his jeans and laid back ontop of me, kissing me franticly while on hand cupped and squeezed my breast and rolled the hardened peak between his fingers and his other hand gently ran his finger ups my wet folds, I gasped into his mouth and he growled, he slid a finger in making me whimper, his mouth latched onto my neck and he slid another finger inside and started thrusting causing me to arch up again. **_"mmmm Laxus"_** I moaned he bit my neck slightly causing me to yelp.

He slid down my body not stopping his thrusting fingers as he licked his way down my body again, he stopped just above my most intimate part he looked up at me with a gleam in his eyes before he dipped his head down and sucked on my clit. I screamed in pleasure as I came all over his fingers, he took them out and licked them clean before diving in to lick my wet heat, I was squirming at the feel of his tongue prodding inside me, it wasn't long until I came again and he lapped up all my juices. He settled himself above me again and he somehow already lost his black boxers, his large erection pressed against my wet folds **_"baby this is going to hurt and I'm sorry"_** he said as he kissed my cheek **_"I know but it's okay because it's you whose doing this laxus"_** I said reassuring him that this was okay. He was huge both in length and thickness, he slowly slid into me stretching my walls, he stopped just before my barrier before he pulled out slightly only to slam back in. He completely stilled as I shouted out in pain, a single tear slid down my cheek, he kissed it away still not moving at all **_"you okay baby?"_** he asked I nodded my head as the pain was replace by complete pleasure.

**_"yeah mmm it feels good"_** I said as I rolled my hips, he groaned in satisfaction, he started off slowly until I moaned out **_"harder laxus, harder and faster"_** with a quick flex of his hips he slammed into me making me cry out in pure pleasure.

**Laxus's P.O.V**

She looked like a goddess underneath me, her lips parted, her breathing erratic and her moans were driving me crazy, I quickly slammed my hips into hers, her legs wrapped around my waist and her ankles had locked me in place. She felt so good, her walls started tightening around my c*ck**_ "Laxus I'm nearly there"_** she panted out **_"me too baby"_** I managed to get out, I started slamming into her harder and faster her moans becoming constant until she screamed out my name her walls squeezing me tight, the sight of her coming undone before me was so erotique that I came, roaring out her name and realising my seed deep inside her. I pulled out gently and flopped down next to her waiting as she came down from her high. **_"that was amazing Laxus"_** she said quietly, pulling her against my chest and wrapping my arms around her I nuzzled her neck **_"you gorgeous can watch romance movies with me anytime if it ends like this"_** she laughed lightly. Her yawn signalling I had completely worn her out **_"go to sleep baby"_**I said and I kissed her cheek, she fell asleep almost instantly after I kissed her. Looking at her in my arms I felt a new emotion spread through me, and I liked it, no loved it, just like I love Lucy.

Now all I had to do was tell her I loved her, hopefully she loved me back, but thinking that she may not love me back had my heart tightening, I wanted her to love me back I wanted to spend forever with her that's how much of an impact she had made on me. Sighing I decided I would talk to mira although it may kill me I would talk to the demon woman. I snuggled against Lucy and nuzzled my face into her neck breathing in her scent and drifting off to sleep.

**TA-DA, my first lemon I hope it was good if not I'm sorry hopefully I will get better. **

**Sadly my dear readers it seems this story is coming to an end maybe in the next 10 chapters just cause I love you all that much.**

**Kikki**


	25. Chapter 23: New team and S-class?

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

I moved around on the bed not planning on getting up anytime soon until I noticed something, the bed was empty and I was pretty sure Lauren was sleeping next to me. I bolted out of bed and ran through to the kitchen where I smelt burning, there was a note. 

_ Hey sleepy head you are clearly up if your reading this, well I'm sorry if I accidently left the oven on, I've had some things on my mind so if I left it on I'm sorry. If you're wondering where I am I went out to clear my head and see if I can hear anything in the winds, I should be at the guild by the time you get your lazy ass there._

_Lauren xx_

Well now that's out of the way, I want to know what on Earthland was she cooking. I opened the oven and smoke poured out and inside was what looked like waffles. _Waffles really?_ I laughed at their state, charcoal black looked like flame brain had set them on fire. _Well better get dressed and head to the guild before all hell breaks loose_ I thought. 

When I got to the guild it was surprisingly quiet, no screaming and shouting not cursing not frost-face and pinkie fighting just silence now this was weird.**_ "Yo gajeel come up here, Lauren's up here!"_** shouted sparky, he seemed to be in a good mood. As I got up stairs I took a whiff off the scents and it seemed bunny-girls and sparky's scents have blended. **_"gihihi so you two got busy last night" _** I watched bunny pale and sparky grin like a maniac**_ "don't fret bunny only dragon slayers can tell cuz your scents have blended"_** she seemed to calm down after that.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Stupid dragon slayers and their noses.**_ "Don't worry lulu gajeel won't say a word and if he does I'll tie him to a train and that's where he'll stay for a whole week"_** said Lauren with a huge grin plastered on her face as gajeel turned pale then green. I giggled, I really liked that idea too bad gajeel didn't.**_ "so Lauren I know you went past my house, did you know if natsu went there?"_** I asked, the girl just frowned and nodded.**_ "Hey luce, how about we as in all four of us plus pantherlilly become a team"_** asked laxus, his eyes showed uncertainty like I was going to turn it down**_ "sounds great, I'll go tell the master of my departure from 'team natsu' and of the new teamed formed"_** I answered stepping up and walking straight into master's office. 

**_"Ah Lucy my child what brings you into my office?"_** asked the master, he was sitting on his desk looking like he was deep in thought.**_ "Well master I have been thinking of this for a while now and now that I have the opportunity I wish to resign from 'team natsu' and I will be joining a new team the consists of myself, Lauren ,Gajeel ,Laxus and Pantherlilly"_** I said making sure to keep my voice certain.**_ "Sounds good my dear I know you need to grow and I know natsu and erza don't always allow that so I agree with this and what is your teams name?"_** I couldn't help but smile at his decision**_ "I don't know matser give me a minute to think of a name"_** I said, it had to do with dragons, celestial magic and weather magic. _hmmm, spirits, dragons, weather, dangerous, stars, deadly, hmm I have no idea, there is a celestial dragon called Draco, celestial storm, hmm but I need something to do with dragons, damn it I can't think of anything!_ I shouted into my mind, this was hopeless.**_ "Lucy I think I have a team name for you, how about 'team silver-gold' because yours and laxus's magic comes out like golden light while gajeel's iron is silver in colour and Lauren's lightning is silver, what do you think?"_**It was perfect why didn't I think of it earlier**_ "It's perfect master I'll go tell the others of our name"_ **i gave the master a hug before I raced out to tell the team. 

When I told them they were confused until I explained why and they agreed it was perfect, everything was great until Natsu came in. I looked towards Lauren, who now was frowning instead of her happy smile. **_"Luce?!"_** shouted the pink-haired idiot

**Lauren's P.O.V**

Before anyone could answer where Lucy was, gramps jumped up onto the railing effectively gaining the guilds attention**_ "Listen up brats, we have a new team and there is no doubt that they are the strongest team in Fairy Tail, and we also have two new S-class mages"_** he said, I watched as Lucy tilted her head in confusion **_"Our new S-class mages have earned this with their latest mission, they have overcome obstacles and didn't completely trash the town only most of the forest but still after watching over them I have decided I would grant them S-class, and they are Gajeel redfox and Lucy Heartfillia"_** he announced the guild was cheering well most, natsu wasn't he had a frown on his face.**_ "Now my children the new team is called 'silver-gold' and this team consists of Laxus, Gajeel, Pantherlilly, Lauren and Lucy!"_** the guild started cheering again at this news but I saw two teams look shocked, 'team natsu' and 'rajinshu' **(spelling?)_ "Oh and another thing, natsu your banned from missions for two months because of yesterday, that is all my children"_** after gramps said that he went back into his office, no doubt to get out of the fight that will occur. 

**_"What is this Lucy why are you leaving"_** sternly asked erza**_ "It's because Erza she needs to grow and stand on her own two feet something you and natsu never let her do, you baby her when she is quiet capable of fighting on her own, she's on your level Erza but you would never know that because you don't let her do the big fighting"_** I sneered at her, I wasn't in a good mood anymore, that went out the window when natsu showed his face**_. "But luce is my partner!"_** shouted natsu. 

**Lucy's P.O.V**

This was getting old fast, natsu had no right to call me his partner not after the way he acts, he never lets me grow and become strong and treats me like an object**_ "no I'm not natsu, find some-one else because you clearly don't care about 'nakama' after the way you acted yesterday, and another thing don't bother coming over my place anymore"_** I said coldly. I saw natsu flinch at the tone of my voice before I went and sat down at the bar with Lauren and we chatted with mira.

**No one's P.O.V**

The guild was throwing a party in celebration of the new team and S-class mages, natsu was still sulking for various reasons, one being that he's banned from missions, two is that gajeel and Lucy got S-class before him and three because Lucy is mad with him and left the team. Erza got over it quickly and understood and supported the whole decision, gray was happy his 'sister' is happy. Basically it was a fun night in the Fairy Tail guild. Lisanna, Juvia, Jet and Droy ended up waking up late that afternoon to hear the news and to be scolded, with Lisanna and Juvia being banned for two months of all missions like Natsu and Jet and Droy being banned for two months as well, they were all also forbidden from S-class trials and competing in the GMG, they all argued it was too harsh but the master shut them up by reminding them that what they did was wrong and this punishment fits them just perfectly. Needless to say when Natsu found out the other part of his punishment he became depressed. But nobody took notice of the sad mages because it was their own fault instead they just kept celebrating Fairy Tail style. Team rajinshu** (spelling?) **even accepted the idea as long as Laxus still went on missions with them occasionally.

**I know it's shorter but I couldn't figure out what to write next so hopefully the next chapter will be longer.**


	26. Chapter 24: Birthday

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

* * *

It had been a few days since the celebration of the new team and the new S-class mages. Levy woke up the day after the party only to be scolded and given the same punishment as the others, no missions for 2 months, no S-class trial and no participation in the GMG and she was also made to apologise to Lauren in front of the guild and to mean it, plus also apologise to gajeel for thinking so low of him. Levy still didn't like the idea of them together but kept it to herself not wanting to aggravate the master anymore. 

The guild was still on edge but lively as ever and it seemed a certain group of people knew there was something was occurring within the next three days, Lauren's 20th birthday. 

* * *

**Mira's P.O.V**

I was secretly planning Lauren's birthday party, after Laxus came to me for two reason's one of them being his sister's birthday and the other was how he had could tell Lucy he loved her. I squealed when he told me he loved her and I could just picture the wedding, the babies, oh my mind was running wild. I did help him with both issues. Lauren's birthday party was going to be huge and something I know she'd like plus I want to see her in an elegant gown, she's always in jeans and shirts with her jacket, and considering I was giving her the make-over and Lucy was choosing the dress as her present it was going to be fantastic. 

We are throwing the party on the night of her birthday and the excuse to get her wearing the dress is that it's a mission the requires ballroom dancing, and it will be a masquerade ball party in Lauren's honour. I had given team silver-gold the job of keeping Lauren away for the next few days while I organise the party and have the guild help set it all up. I already had the cake all ready and Erza even promised not to touch it and so did Natsu. It was a large Chocolate cake, with dark chocolate icing and with designs of roses and elegant designs made out of mint cream surrounding the edges of the cake, it was a master piece. Now all we had to do was get the dress for the birthday girl and our presents, plus our own attire, it was after all it is a masquerade ball.

* * *

**Lauren's P.O.V**

I had my suspicions the guild was up to something considering my team wouldn't even let me go to the guild, and now Lucy was taking me out dress shopping. **_"Oooooh this is nice, and this one oh and this one, ok Laurie go try all three on and show me each one"_** said an enthusiastic Lucy, the dresses where stunning and expensive, plus I didn't think they would suit me, I wear short party dresses and even then that's a rare occasion. 

But I grabbed all three dresses and heading for the changing room, I decided to try on the red dress first, the dress was beautiful, long and a slit ran up to my mid-thigh it's sleeves reached down to my elbows. It was lovely but I wasn't sure it was me, I walked out to show Lucy who agreed and ushered me back in to try on the next dress which was black and strapless with two slips this time both on either side, but I found it clashed with my jet black hair. 

Lucy of course agreed and again quickly ushered me back in, I didn't even realise the next one until I saw myself in the full length mirror. I gasped, a beautiful light blue dress ankle length, tight around the chest but flowed down to my ankles, the middle of the dress had a black ribbon sewed into it and the back was left open until it reached just above my butt and the sleeves were on the side, resting just below my shoulders and where small and made out of silk, it was magnificent. 

**_"Lauren what's wrong?"_** called Lucy, **_"nothing it's just I think I like this one"_** I called back out, I walked out and Lucy gasped **_"oh yes, yes, yes! it's perfect!"_** she shouted happily jumping up and down, I never thought I'd ever wear a dress like this, ever. I went back into the change room and changed back to my normal clothes; jeans and a red tank-top with my white jacket thrown over the top, Lucy paid for my dress saying it was a present for me for my birthday and a thank-you for helping her get so strong. 

Later that day Gajeel took me out on a date, our first date was really great, a nice dinner at a simple restaurant nothing too fancy, just how I like it and then we walked around the park before we went back to his place where I was still staying while this whole drama was happening. Today's date was at the beach which sounded heaps of fun and it was a double date with Laxus and Lucy. Lucy and I were Laughing as the boys just sat down in the sand, we quickly rid ourselves of our summer dresses, mine was white and Lucy's was pink. Lucy was wearing a black bikini with gold swirls on it, definitely from the celestial world. I watched my brothers jaw drop at his girlfriends beauty while gajeel just kept staring at me with lust, my bikini was a bright red string bikini, Lucy and I laughed and ran down the ocean with the boys chasing after us. 

* * *

**~time skip: The day of Lauren's birthday~**

The last few days have been great and today was just as good, gajeel cooked me breakfast in bed as a birthday treat, then Lucy and mira took me out shopping, but it was now late in the afternoon.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

**_"Okay Lucy grab the make-up and call cancer, we got a make-over to do for this 'mission'"_** said mira, she loved the dress and we agreed cancer would do Lauren's hair and mira would do her make-up. Lauren was already dressed in her gown and mira had brought her mask, it was baby blue and was outlined in black. Mira got to work using simple shades of blue and silver for her eye-shadow and a touch of lip-gloss and she was done, simple but amazing. I called cancer out who styled her hair into a bun letting tendrils of hair fall out of the bun in curls and her bangs were curled as well. When we finally let her look in the mirror she froze.**_ "What's wrong is it bad"_** asked my spirit, **_"no, it's amazing, I...i look like my mother, elegant"_** she answered tears nearly escaping her eyes, to which mira ordered her not to cry and to Lightning teleport to the guild in 10min so we could leave for the 'mission'. 

We all waited inside dressed for the party and the sound of lightning striking the ground was heard outside, Lauren stepped through the doors and we yelled out 'SURPRISE' all at once, she was so shocked she actually said 'kya!'. The presents where all given out and Virgo took them to gajeel's place where she could open them, the giant cake came out and to our surprise Natsu behaved himself and didn't fight with gray or anyone. We all sung happy birthday to Lauren who was trying to hold back tears. After cake we all went off to dance, well natsu didn't because he couldn't no matter how much lisanna begged. Jellal even turned up without the mistogan disguise because thanks to Lauren he was cleared of his crimes and so was meredy. Different guilds had all come to celebrate her birthday which was amazing. Now all I needed was Laxus to dance with me because Gajeel and Lauren where already dancing.

* * *

**Laxus's P.O.V**

I watched my sister dance with Gajeel, and a part of me said she looked like our mother being all elegant. It was good seeing her smiling and laughing with all the different guilds, and Gajeel looked funny too so that was a bonus plus flame-brain actually wore nice clothes, not a suit but nice clothes, it was priceless. But out of everyone Lucy was the most stunning in her strapless black dress with little gems decorating the chest part of the dress, a long slit up the left side of her dress made its way up until it reached mid-thigh, her long blonde hair in gentle waves, she was smiling and laughing with mira and freed. 

**_"Care to dance beautiful"_** I said bowing slightly, it was cute to see her blush, but she grabbed my hand and I walked her on the dance floor.**_ "You look handsome Laxus"_** she said grinning, her eyes sparkled behind her black and gold mask.**_ "And you miss look absolutely magnificent"_**, we danced for a while which was boring but it kept Lucy happy so I dealt with it, time to put mira's plan into action. I walked Lucy up to the second floor**_ "Laxus is something wrong"_** she asked doing that head tilt thing she does**_ "No nothing's wrong its just- I love you Lucy heartfillia"_** I blurted out well there goes the plan, I watched as her eyes widen and then she grinned, I hope this was good**_ "I love you too, baka"_** she said gently, I wrapped my arms around her holding her close. So mira's plan was worthless, damn demon woman made me work for her help, and yet Lucy does love me and mira made me do ridiculous chores to get her help. 

* * *

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

I hate dancing, why did the demon woman chose a ball room style party, oh wait that's right because Lauren likes masquerade parties. I could hear the whole conversation with sparky and bunny-girl.**_ "Looks like sparky just told bunny he loves her"_** I said to the beautiful girl dancing with me, **_"about time he did, I was about to force him to say it"_** she laughed. 

**_ "Hey Gajeel?"_** I looked down at her again **_"even after all this drama with my father is over do you think we could still live together?"_** she asked, completely catching me off guard, I wanted to but I didn't think she did, this girl was full of surprises**_ "yeah, why not, we're already use to living together, plus your place is cool and secluded"_** I answered back, okay so maybe I just like the whole modern thing and the fact the house was huge.

**_"So your moving into my place then?" _**I nodded in consent to her question**_ "um pantherlilly just left with a purple exceed"_** I turned around just too see two tails go out the door, so he does have a girl then.**_ "That means we have the place all too ourselves then"_** I said as I pulled her closer to me and to get my meaning across more I kissed her neck and bit her ear. **_"hmmm well I for one want to go home, you coming gajeel?"_** she purred out. I followed Lauren outside and wrapped my arms around her, I hated travelling by lightning but it was quick.

* * *

**And done another chapter. Next chapter will be the last lemon and it's between gajeel and Lauren (obviously!) I'm only doing the two lemons because that's all I feel is necessary in this story. Hope you like the chapter**

**Kikki**


	27. READ! WE MUST SAVE FANFICTION

**Hey guys sorry its not a chapter but after reading this in a chapter in one of the fanfictions I read I decided it was a must for me to promote, you all have to vote to save fanfiction and others just like it we have to stop SOPA so please vote so we can save our fanfiction, if there is enough votes then we can keep our wonderful Fanfiction, we need 100,000 votes by the 19th, we are only just over 40,000 off so please vote to save Fanfiction and all the others! please!**

**the link will be on my page as well as on others, please vote!**


	28. Chapter 25: laureel LEMON

**Warning LEMON in this chapter, this is the last lemon in the story. A laureel one. so sexy iron dragon slayer and my OC sounds good ;D**

* * *

The two mages were already making out. Lauren had her legs wrapped around Gajeel's waist, with her arms thrown over her shoulders, their kiss passionate and hungry. Tongues twirling and fighting for dominance neither of them letting up, gajeel's hands slid up and under the dress's slits and cupped Lauren's lace covered ass and squeezed, earning a moan from the girl. Gajeel had Lauren up against the wall his large hands wondering all over her body, his mouth latched onto her neck biting, sucking and licking, her nails digging into his shoulders. Gajeels hands slid behind Lauren and undid the zip, pulling back a little and letting the dress fall down only to find she had no bra, only pink lace panties, with a growl he bent his head and latched onto a perked nipple, swirling his tongue which had Lauren arching her back and pushing his face against her breasts.

**_"Gajeel, not here, bedroom"_** she panted out, gajeel only grunted before he lifted her again and walked upstairs kissing her hungrily. He dropped her on the bed and watched as she landed and her hair came undone and splayed around her like a halo, her boobs bouncing when she hit the mattress. She looked like a goddess or an angel,**_ "so sexy"_** he growled and pounced on her, his mouth greedily sucking on her breast and his hands rubbing up and down her body which had Lauren panting and moaning from the pleasure. Lauren ripped gajeel's dress shirt apart and ran her questioning hands up and over his abs **_"not fair gajeel, I'm only in my under-wear and you still have your pants on"_** she managed to get out , Gajeel grinned before one last sucked he released her nipple and kneeled up looking down at the beauty before him.

Her eyes hooded and filled with lust her chest rising and falling fast, and her hair spread out of the pillow, she looked amazing. Quickly taking of his pants before settled down between her legs again and kissed her passionately. The wild hunger gone only to be replaced by complete passion, their tongues danced and gajeel's strong hands gripped her hips gently rubbing his thumbs in semi-circles. Gajeel's mouth left Laurens and in retaliation she gave a slight whimper, he kissed his way down over her stomach and stopped above her pink laced panties, he ran a finger over the damp spot and grinned and ripped her panties apart, Lauren gasped his name, and before she could say anything his mouth was on her most intimate part making the gorgeous girl throw her head back with a moan.

His tongue poked and prodded inside her making her squirm, his tongue was so sinful, her tummy muscles clenched as she reached her limit and screamed out his name, as he caught her release and lapped it all up. He rose from between her legs and leaned over her, his dragon hearing was letting him hear her erratic heartbeat, his mouth slammed against her. She gasped into his mouth when she felt the large bulge in his boxers rub against her, sitting up slowly, still kissing him she pushed him down onto his back and crawled on top of him. **_"mmm...my...turn...gajeel"_** she purred between kisses. Slowly Lauren kissed her way down Gajeel's body lingering on his abs before she reached the waistband of his black boxers, he was slightly panting, Lauren ran her hand over the bulge causing the man to hiss and groan and buck his hips.

Lauren pulled down his boxers and his large c*ck sprung free, she gaped at the sight he was at least a good 9 inches and silver studs ran up the sides of his thick length. Sucking in a breath before she looked up to him and caught his eye, fiery passion and lust filled eyes stared at her and a wolfish grin split across his face. She grasped his length in her hands and slowly, almost like torture ran her hand up and down him, she bent her head down and kissed the tip earning a groan and he bucked his hips forward. She opened her mouth and licked the tip of him before she took him into her mouth, when he reached the back of her throat she relaxed her throat muscles, determined to take all of him. His hands grabbed a bunch of her hair and helped ease her down, when she finally had all of him in her mouth she moaned against him, sending her throat vibrations through his c*ck making Gajeel throw his head back in ecstasy.

Gajeel enjoying the head-job he was getting but not wanting to cum yet tugged on her hair and pulled her up, laying her back down on the bed, her legs spread for him and her eyes hooded, a sexy smile spread across her face. Guiding himself to her entrance, his mouth on hers as he slammed himself into her, burying his length in her warmth. Lauren's mouth tore away from his when he entered her, a cry escaped her mouth. Gajeel stopped when he realised he had just broken her barrier, not realising she was a virgin**_ "Lauren?"_** he asked, not moving and letting her get use to him**_ "I'm fine, go ahead you can move now"_** she answered and as to prove her point she rolled her hips. Gajeel slowly started moving his hips, picking up in speed when her moans became louder, He thrusted into her faster and harder their bodies melding together, his mouth on her neck leaving small bruises from his sucking.

The sounds of Lauren's moans and body slamming against body floated through the house. Lauren's eyes were closed as the pleasure became too much, Gajeel was slamming in and out of her, sweat covered both mages. Lauren's pleasure became too much and she screamed out his name as she came, her walls squeezing against Gajeel's c*ck, but Gajeel wasn't finished. He got Lauren up on her hands and knees and slammed himself back into her, leaning over her back and grabbed her breasts, squeezing and tugging on them, her cries became louder again as he pounded into her. With an ear shattering scream, Lauren came, with Gajeel following close behind, he gently pulled out and laid down next to her, both of them panting and trying to catch their breath.

When Gajeel heard her heart beat had slowed down and her breathing became normal again, he rolled over to look at her. **_"since when were you a virgin, you never said"_** he asked, Lauren turned her head and looked at him, confusion clearly visible on her face**_ "well I'm not anymore, we'll talk in the morning, just let me sleep"_** she said as her eyes closed and her breathing slowed down, she snuggled into him releasing a sigh when his arms wrapped around her. Gajeel pulled the covers over them and dozed off to sleep with his destined to-be-mate sleeping soundly in his arms.

* * *

**~back at the party (A/N: its late and people are heading home)~**

* * *

**Mira's P.O.V**

The party was a great success too bad Lauren disappeared and gajeel. A sly grin made its way on my face, oh she was definitely telling me everything tomorrow, every last detail. I can just see it, black haired babies with piercing blood red eyes or stormy greyish-blue eyes that sparkled when happy. Love seemed to be blooming everywhere, Cana won't admit it but her and bixlow are definitely together, although she seems to say it's just friends with benefits. Since jellal has been set free from the council him and Erza are together and his partner Meredy is with Lyon at Lamia scale, and the rest of Crime-sorcier is now a team at Fairy Tail, even Kinanna is with cobra. Now the only couples I need to pair up are, levy and jet, my sister and Natsu, gray and Juvia, because that relationship isn't going anywhere anytime soon with Juvia still being a stalker, and the final couple is to get bixlow and Cana to admit they are actually dating. I gave up on my brother and Evergreen, mostly because of the scary looking baby.

I sighed this was going to be hard work, they were all so stubborn, if need be I will use my secret weapon, I'll go Satan soul and kick their asses if they don't go on a date and get their relationships started soon. Maybe I could get Lucy's help with her spirits, the one that can copy other people, I can get them to turn into each person and tell the one they like how they feel about them. Sounds like a plan now all I have to do is get Lucy to help. Don't worry future adorable babies, aunty Mira-Jane is on her way to save you!.

* * *

**Pantherlilly's P.O.V**

I was flying home after taking my friend Maya back to the exceed village, she wanted to meet the other exceeds so she came along to the party, plus me being out of the way for a while gives Lauren and Gajeel time together. I was just hoping they were done I do not want to listen to that, so when I opened the door and went inside the house was silent. I flew upstairs, not a single noise, I peeked into Gajeel's room, to see both of the cuddled up together under the covers. I quickly grabbed a camera and took a photo, planning on showing mira and get heaps of kiwi's as a reward.

* * *

**And another chapter is done. Hope you liked it, the only way my story will be able to continue is if you all vote against SOPA, the link is on my page so please vote to save all the Fanfictions, and everything else. please! **


	29. Chapter 26: the photo

**So the last chapter was interesting, who thought pantherlilly would take a photo for mira just to get kiwi's? Out of all the exceeds pantherlilly is my absolute favourite, he's so cute! So here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it and don't forget to vote against SOPA to save our beloved fanfiction, we need 100,000 votes, so get voting!**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

Normally Lauren would be up before me but not today, instead she was still sleeping. I wonder how she will react when I tell her she's my mate, she knows what it is because of her brother but still I wonder how she will take it. I'm still confused as to why she never told me she was a virgin, didn't seem like it at all, and then last night just thinking about how sexy she looked underneath me had me getting hard. 

**_"oi Laurie, wake up"_** my voice sounded weird from sleep, she just groaned and rolled over clearly ignoring me. Grinning I got up and walked to the end of the bed and yanked the covers off her, she sat up with a squeal, laughing as I pulled on some shorts**_ "get up, you gotta go through all those presents because they are not sitting wrapped up in my house forever"_** I said, as I walked out the door, she just threw a pillow at me missing me by a centimetre.

* * *

**Lauren's P.O.V**

Stupid Gajeel and taking my covers, but I quickly pulled on some under-wear and grabbed one of his shirts and threw that on and went down stairs. I stole his coffee before I walked into the living room to see the pile of presents**_ "that's my coffee"_** I heard him say from behind me I just shrugged and kept on drinking it**_ "not anymore"_** I said as I sat down on the couch. 

All the presents where unwrapped and I loved them all, mira's present was the party and Lucy's was the dress. I loved the sword Erza got me, a silver blade with a golden handle and an amethyst gem on the handle tip. My brother got me a silver bracelet with three charms on it, a lightning charm, a sword and a heart, I loved all my family, surprisingly levy got me a book on spells, but not any spells a book of storm spells that I could use, I knew some of the spells but a lot of them where knew to me. I only just realised Gajeel didn't get me a present, **_"gajeel, I didn't see anything from you"_** I said pulling the puppy dog eyes on him and pouting slightly.**_ "Don't pout, I got you something"_** he said and then walked away, coming back a few minutes later hiding something behind his back**_ "close your eyes"_** he commanded so I did, I felt something come around my neck and his hands brush against the back of my neck**_ "open your eyes now"_** he said.

When I looked at what he got me it was a beautiful silver chain with a pendent hanging from it, the pendent was in the shape of a dragon and it had a single ruby placed on it as its eye, a single tear escaped my eye.**_ "Gajeel, thank-you it's the best present ever"_** I whispered, no words could ever explain how much I loved it and how much I loved him. He pulled me into his arms holding me close his lips just above mine**_ "I love you"_** I said **_"I love you too"_** he replied before he kissed me, so much love was poured into the one kiss, a kiss of passion not lust. 

A throat clearly, had us separating and turning to the black exceed **_"Lilly! you do have a girlfriend I knew it!"_** I squealed and hugged him tight.**_ "Um-uh-Lauren...I...can't...breath"_** he choked out**_ "I love you Laurie but don't kill my cat"_** shouted gajeel, giggling I pulled away and pinched the exceeds cheeks, pulling them into a smile**_ "now why did you lie, you had a girlfriend but you lied"_** I asked,**_ "I never lied I just never answered and if you don't stop I will show mira a certain photo"_** he said, I pulled away confused.**_ "What photo?"_** asked gajeel, speaking the words I was just about to, a cheeky grin split across his face, he pulled out a photo from behind his sword, it was a picture of me and gajeel, snuggled up in bed.**_ "eh..."_** I saw gajeel's soul leave his body, and then it clicked he was going to show THAT picture to mira and that was us after we, well we did 'that'**_ "you good for nothing cat I'll kill you!"_** I shouted as I chased him around the house, I could hear the black fur ball doing Gajeel's signature laugh**_ "give me that bloody photo and maybe I won't kill you"_** I shouted as I ran up the stairs after him, he shut his door on my face and I heard a window open. 

**_"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_** I yelled out, he'd gone out the window no doubt to the guild, to show mira that picture. I sunk to the floor against his door**_ "GAJEEL I'M GONNA KILL YOUR CAT!"_** I shouted as I got up and quickly threw on some clothes and ran to the guild, I slammed the doors open and spotted that good-for-nothing-pain-in-the-ass-cat. Before he could comprehend what was happening I tackled him to the ground, successfully getting the picture of him**_ "Yes! I got it!"_** I shouted jumping up and down.**_ "Um Lauren, why did you tackle pantherlilly?"_** asked Lucy, I glared at the cat who was still on the floor rubbing his head **_"well he became mira's henchman and had a photo that no one is allowed to see, so I got it back"_** I stated calmly, I quickly shoved the photo where nobody would go if they liked their life, between my boobs. I then left the guild and went straight back to Gajeel's, he was still standing in the same spot, quickly pulling out the photo and waving it in his face**_ "I got it back and no one saw it"_** I said, his soul seemed to fly back to him. 

After we actually ate some food, and gajeel got dressed we headed for the guild again, we decided that we'd keep the photo, well I decided but it would be hidden in my diary, which gajeel tried to read and I smacked him on the head with it. There were no questions when I walked into the guild only a giggling mira, a smirking Cana, a Lucy who was about to burst out into laughter and a brother who looked like he would kill Gajeel and a pleased looking pantherlilly eating kiwi's. The guild was giving us funny looks, I sent a glare to the black cat who hid behind mira,** "Bahahahaha I just can't keep it in, oh that was funny!"**laughed out Lucy who was now leaning against a laughing Cana, both girls fell to the fall Laughing. **_"I had a spare photo, I copied it, worth it mira put special magic powder on the kiwi's and it enhances their flavour and the flavouring lasts longer"_** said Lilly from behind mira who was still giggling.

**_"Gajeel"_** growled my brother from the top floor, his lightning sparking around him, I watched Gajeel gulp, I heard the snickering from some members, and my gramps start imagining his grandkids. A black aura engulfed me, I turned a deadly glare to pantherlilly, who gulped, I looked like Erza would if you told her you destroyed all the cake in the world. My lightning struck the exceed at full force, shocking him until he was pitch black and smoke was sizzling off him, I turned my glare to everyone else who went, dead quiet even Laxus stopped sparking. **_"You never saw or heard of that picture, understood"_** I growled out and they all nodded their heads.

* * *

**Laxus's P.O.V**

After I saw the photo of my baby sister snuggled up in Gajeel's arms I was fine with it until pantherlilly then went on to say that it was after he gave them 'alone time' that's when I got angry. How dare that iron bastard defile my sister, gramps seemed fine about it something to do with grandkids, I don't know but he was being really happy. Mira was being mira and Cana and Lucy thought it was hilarious at how calm and cute Gajeel looked apparently. Stupid sister and her scary glares, her glare wouldn't affect most except there is like a promise behind that glare a promise of extreme pain, and she will make someone feel pain its just who she is. 

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

The afternoon at the guild went back to normal with nobody mentioning the photo, except mira trying to get all the details out of Lauren and Lucy and Cana teasing Gajeel about how cute he looked. Nobody in the guild saw the shadows outside that seemed to be moving, watching and waiting, for their target. The said target was sitting and talking to mira at the bar, not having a clue about the shadows watching her every move. No one had any idea what was about to occur soon, to the loveable weather mage and celestial mage, no one could see it coming, no one could stop it occurring. The shadow's watched the two girls, with such intensity that it was a wonder that they couldn't feel that someone was watching them. What was in store for these two girls, who was watching them and when where they going to strike.

* * *

**Another Chapter done, hope you liked it. I need you all to vote against SOPA to allow us writers to continue writing Fanfiction. The website is on my profile page so please vote, we need heaps more votes. I will continue to type this story for you as much as I can.**

**Kikki.**


	30. Chapter 27: Finding Lucy!

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does  
**

* * *

After yesterdays laughs over the picture and some deadly glares from two very VERY annoyed mages the guild was back to normal, and the whole fuss over the picture was over and forgotten about, by most except for mira, Lucy, Cana, and Laxus the latter still angry over the fact it was his BABY SISTER, to which when he pointed that out she punched him in the nose and Wendy had to heal it because it was broken. Lucy and Lauren where currently sitting at the bar talking with the girls and Laughing, while Laxus and his loyal followers where sitting at a table talking and Gajeel was sitting on the top floor talking calmly (not so calmly) to his exceed (getting angry at him and ranting on about 'betrayal'). The shadows watched as the two girls split and one going to the top floor, the one heading up to the top floor seemed to be there main objective, the girl had no clue what was heading her way. 

Black hair in a ponytail, with a baby blue ribbon wrapped around the pony tail, her hair blowing in the wind, her bangs blowing over her face. She looked like an average girl, pretty eyes, tight lilac tank-top and skinny jeans, a black jacket thrown over her top and black knee high boots to finish the look. As average as the girl seemed she was a needed tool for the shadow's master. Lauren had no idea what waited below the balcony. 

* * *

Laxus and Gajeel where making their way over to the balcony where Lauren usually stood listening to the wind, when an scream of pain echoed through the guild. The scream had shivers running up their spine, they bolted to the opening just to see Lauren fall over the edge of the railing, her eyes closed and blood coming from her stomach. They saw her fall and shadow's engulf her before she completely vanished in front of them. The guild had heard the scream of Lauren and the shouts from the two slayers, they all saw the shadows disappear with Lauren, Lucy ran outside trying to find her friend. 

As Lucy was searching and crying a black ball of shadows slammed into her knocking her unconscious, the guild went running to Lucy but weren't quick enough as the shadows then disappeared with her. The only thing left where her keys and a piece of paper, Mira carefully picked up the paper and unfolded it. Gasping at what she saw, tears gathered in her eyes as she let the paper fall to the ground. **_ "No...Lucy, Lauren"_** whispered a crying mira-jane. Laxus lifted up the paper and his lightning singed it into ash **_"Raven Tail"_ **he growled out, the whole guild heard him and their worry turned into rage. 

The guild watched on as the two slayers went on a rampage, roaring and their magical energy seeping of them, the master magic making the ground shake in fury, Mira's and Erza's deadly aura's making others quiver in fear as they got ready for a battle that would end Ivan, even Wendy had a dangerous aura which scared the hell out of everyone.

* * *

**~With the girls~**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Ugh my body hurt all over, like I was hit by a giant boulder, my head was spinning, slowly I opened my eyes and adjusted to the room, barely any light. I tried to move but my arms where chained to the ceiling, my body just hanging, I looked around and it seemed to be a cell, looking past the bars I saw Lauren, how she was made me sick. She was hanging from chains that where against the wall her body limp and her head hanging down against herself, her hair all messy, blood dripping from her un-moving form**_ "Like the sight, it was fun"_** said a deep voice. As the man came into view I saw it was Ivan **_"ah don't worry miss Lucy, your just here for fun, and to get back at my idiotic son, you won't go through what my child will go through"_** he said, I was terrified but not for myself but for Lauren.

* * *

**Lauren's P.O.V  
**

I knew Lucy was here, why I had no idea, I woke up earlier and saw her, I remember screaming in anger and shouting to let her go, but when 'he' came into view I froze. He hit me multiple times saying it was my fault everything went wrong for him, my fault mother died, he put a blade into my skin tearing it, and every time, I cried. Now everything was dark, the last thing I saw before I blacked out was the knife slicing against my cheek, after that nothing. I never thought I'd be so scared, like I was that child again, watching and crying out for her mother, a mother I'd never see again all because of me, it was my fault, If I had never been born it would never had happened. 

_"remember mummy loves you"_ That voice that echoes through my mind and my heart, why did she love me when in the end it was my fault she died._ "I loved you because your my baby and always will be, I'd do what I did again In a heartbeat"_ That voice, my mother she was so kind and loving, this monster of a man she married is the reason why others suffer. No matter what, whether it's my fault or not, I will get Lucy out of here and I will destroy the man who destroyed my life.

* * *

**~At the guild~**

The guild was in an up-roar, the master bellowing out orders, some trying to calm down the enraged dragon slayers and two women who could kill. Cana had called the magic council and thankfully Doranbolt had picked up, she explained the whole situation, the magic council and Fairy Tail and other members from other guilds willing to help all pitch in to locate the girls. They located him to somewhere secluded like a dessert, full of dangers and no civilisation for hundreds and hundreds of miles. Everyone was ready to go get them, with the two dragon slayers leading them as they went towards the dark guild, with intentions of destruction and rescuing.

The guild sent the exceeds in first to find a way in, with a communication Lacrima with them, Mira, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel and Laxus all going with them while the others attacked from outside. The group on the insides main goal was to find and get the girls out of there. With Laxus using his dragon sense to alert them if Ivan was nearby, Wendy tracking Lucy and Gajeel tracking Lauren.**_ "I got a hint of Lucy's scent but I don't know if its strong enough to follow"_** said the sky slayer**_ "It will do Wendy now let's go"_** ordered Erza, she was worried for her friend but what worried her more was Lauren, Ivan had no real reason for Lucy but Lauren was a different story, the man had set out and order to kill her. 

They group raced through using the shadows of the hallways as their cover, something seemed to click, there wasn't any noises. **_"a can you smell Ivan?"_** asked a demon mira, she was ready to fight at any point, she looked like the old mira, dangerous, Laxus shook his head **_"no, I can smell he has been here-been as in past tense, there's nothing"_** he answered. They raced down the hallway and reached a large room with four cells, they all ran to one, with Mira being the one to find Lucy in her horrid state. Her skin pale, tear-stained cheeks, a few bruises and some cuts, but other than that she just looked like she was dragged around for hours on end. 

**_"LUCY!"_** shouted the worried demon-woman, mira was slashing at the bars breaking them, the group rushed towards the girl, Erza using one of her swords broke the chains away, with Lucy falling against mira, Laxus pulled her gate keys from his pocket and Loke materialized right next to his master. **_"She's tired and exhausted from struggling, nothing too serious a fractured rib and sprained wrists but she'll be fine, she's too weak to open her eyes and talk though, so I'll get Columbia"_** said the worried lion, his master would be fine which was the best thing he could wish for. 

A silver key from Lucy's key-chain glowed and then Loke and a creamy white dove appeared, the group felt a link connect between their minds **_"Lucy!"_** shouted the worried laxus, the group felt a gentle smile from their golden haired mage**_ "I'm fine just tired, Lauren's not here, they took her elsewhere, she's...she's a mess blood and bruises everywhere, her screams where...it's too hard to talk about but we need to leave now! Ivan said something about blowing the Fairies to bits which means this building is about to explode we all have to leave!"_** informed the sweet mage, the groups eyes widened, Pantherlilly racing Gajeel out at full speed, Carla carrying Wendy, Laxus Lightning teleporting himself and Lucy out beating the others and informing the rest, Mira flying at top speed in her Satan soul and Happy racing Erza out. 

Just as Happy got Erza out the building exploded, the force sending Happy, Erza and Mira who where the last of the group to arrive, flying at full force, tumbling to the ground a fair distance away, the other mages had been sent flying from the blast but nobody was seriously injured, except Lucy. Everyone was panicking, _where was Lauren?, was she ok? _ different scenarios ran through their minds, Laxus and the Master where fuming.

* * *

**~With Lauren~**

**Lauren's P.O.V**

**_"So, I hear your the most powerful female mage there is, even topping Erza, is that true?"_** asked my father, the man was a monster, dragging me away and Leaving Lucy behind still locked up.**_ "Why do you care, I'm not here because you hold a grudge so start talking"_** I growled, so what if I was broken and bleeding, I want answers! he smirked **_"ever heard of Lumen Historie"_** he asked, my body froze, how did he know about that. He seemed to notice my shock**_ "so you do, tell me where is it, I know it's something powerful that only Fairy Tail has, but where is it, you know where it is, after all you'll be the next master along with your brother, your just so easily broken"_** he said, _Lumen historie! how did he find out about that I was sure gramps never told him._ As if reading my thoughts he smirked, he tilted my chin up so my eyes where looking into his**_ "If its powerful and dangerous I'll find out about it now start talking"_** those eyes held danger, the same danger they held when he was choking my mother, I couldn't do anything I was chained up in the middle of the room, even my ankles had chains around them, there was some weird piping wrapped around my arms and legs. 

**_"Tell me Lauren"_** I shook my head at his request spitting out some blood **_"Like hell I will"_** I snarled, he grinned then flicked a switch, black lightning surged up the piping and around me, it was agonizing, I screamed and screamed until it stopped, I was panting now.**_ "Now Lauren, don't disappoint me where is it! tell me!"_** he shouted, I saw no man in him just a monster pretending **_"why should I?"_** I retorted, he was angry now**_ "Lauren Amelia Dreyar! Tell ME"_** he shouted again, **_"don't you dare say that name, I'm Lauren of Fairy Tail, Lauren Amelia Dreyar died along with her mother!"_** I screamed at him. The black lightning was activated again, its power shocking me inside and out, my screams echoed against the walls, no matter what I will keep Fairy Tail's biggest secret.

* * *

**~with the other's~**

**Mira's P.O.V**

Wendy was healing a tired Lucy who was more worried about Lauren than herself, I was as well, when I see Ivan I was going to use My strongest Satan soul on him, stiri. **_"Lucy do you have any idea where Ivan took Lauren?"_** I asked, she shook her head as a no, frowning I became deep in thought when a loud lightning strike was heard **_"stop using lightning Laxus I'm trying to think"_** I ordered.**_ "That wasn't my lightning mira, mine is never that loud"_** he answered and sure enough a large electrical storm was happening above the mountains, we could just see a large magic circle in the midst of it and the lightning was striking everywhere, untameable, dangerous, silver lightning. Before I could get a word out those big headed dragon slayers where already running towards the mountain, and everyone else was following.

* * *

**And another chapter is now done for you all, don't forget if you haven't voted against SOPA please do so, for every one's sake. **

**Kikki :D **


	31. Chapter 28: telling the secret

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

**Lauren's P.O.V**

Everything hurt, at some point when I refused to tell him again he put some drip thing in my arm and purply-red liquid came out through the tube and into my body. Turns out that stuff makes me feel so sick and like I could just die, took me about an hour before I figured it out to be poison, sick monster. **_"Don't tell me, your still planning on keeping it secret"_** I heard his voice, everything was so dark for me I had no clue where he was, and my body was going numb **_"Fine you want to know the truth I'll tell you"_** I snarled, I wasn't really going to tell him of 'Lumen Historie' that's mavis's secret, but if he wants to know Fairy Tail's strongest weapon then I'll tell him. **_"Do tell, oh and while you're at it, where did you learn that lost magic?"_** his voice gave away the evil smirk, I could only grin **_"Let me make this clear, you want to know where I get my powerful magic from and Fairy Tail's strongest spell? is that correct?"_** I asked, anyone who knew magic knew where it came from and why they were so strong.**_ "Has all that poison and dark lightning made you forget, of course that's what I want to know, now my child tell me" _**he said, oh I would tell him just not what he wants to hear.

* * *

**Laxus's P.O.V**

Damn mountain being so hard to climb, and I'm apparently not allowed to leave the group. **_"Blondie, what's wrong you seem to be thinking pretty damn hard about something"_** I asked looking down at the girl who I was carrying**_ "Lauren taught me how to sense someone's magic, I'm not really good at it, I can only sense it if I know that person well, and this magic it doesn't feel like Lauren but it does at the same time, it's like it's not her"_** she answered, now I think about it doesn't seem like Laurie, she'd never go this crazy with lightning sure maybe with a tornado but not lightning.**_ "Bunny-girls got a point, no matter how angry she'd get, her lightning is never like this"_** said a gruff male voice, I looked over my shoulder to see gajeel, it was the first word he'd said the whole time, scowling I said **_"I know, which means she isn't using it on purpose"_**. If my father was doing this there will be hell to pay, that's if we ever get to the top.

* * *

**Lauren's P.O.V**

**_"Before I say anything, mind telling me why your taking my magic? not like I can do much in MAGIC CANCELLING CHAINS!"_** I said, the poison stopped flowing through and my vision was still blurry but I could actually see.**_ "I don't trust you and I need that magic, to keep away unwanted guests until I get my answers, now be a good girl and tell me what I need to know"_** he said, he was standing in front of me with his hands behind his back, _taking my magic huh? keeping others away, like hell!_ I thought. I twisted my wrists to grab the chains, gripping them tightly**_ "Fairy Tail's strongest weapon is a spell, a spell of the Fairies, The heart of Fairy Tail is its deadliest magic, and the heart is us, the mage's of Fairy Tail 'Lumen Historie' is a legend it was destroyed years and years ago, Fairy Tail's most powerful magic is us, the mages and our hearts, and my magic comes from the heart which is something you'll NEVER TAKE AWAY FROM US, I AM A FAIRY TAIL MAGE, STRONGER THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE AND WE NEVER GIVE UP EVER! OUR STRENGTH IS OUR HEART SOMETHING YOU'D NEVER GET, AND WE WILL DESTROY YOU!"_** I shouted, at him, he looked stunned and then furious,**_ "YOU STUPID CHILD!"_** he shouted his hand connected with my cheek, making me cry out, the black lightning started again and the poison was flowing faster, so much pain I wanted to just die already.**_ "NOTHING YOU DO WILL EVER STOP A FAIRY TAIL MAGE!"_** I screamed,_No matter how little magic I have left I will stop everything, I won't lose to him, never him!_ and with that thought I gripped the chains harder, forgetting the pain and I started grabbing for my magic and pulling it back to me, this was as equally painful as feeling my life slowly slip away.

* * *

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

We made it to the top of the mountain, but there wasn't any guild, a few caves that probably led deep into the mountain, but with only Fairy Tail left helping, because the others went back after the explosion, we can't split up. **_ "Oi sparky, why's the wind picking up"_** I shouted out over the wind so I could be heard. I watched as the electrical stormed seemed to be sucking into the mountain, _the hell was going on?!_ then a sound I was more then happy to hear, a scream**_ "Oi let's get moving there's no doubt about who that is!"_** I yelled out as I ran into one of the caves, I used the echoing of the scream to find my way through, I could hear everyone else running. Master, bunny and sparky where all running next to me, we made it into some dark room, with a few doors and guards in the room **_"gihihi, this is for Lauren"_** I said, this was gonna be fun. **_"Sky dragon's roar!"_** shouted the kid, **_"Sky dragon's wing attack"_** shouted Wendy, both her attacks knocking them all out cold**_ "gihihi nice going kid"_** Wendy just smiled lightly and we all started listening for some noise to find Lauren, but it was all too quiet. 

**_"I can't hear a thing"_** grumbled flame-brain,**_ "but I can smell, him, Ivan I mean, this way"_** said sparky, leading us through a door. The other mages where all waiting outside, only a group of us where here. **_"I can't smell Lauren"_** I grumbled and the other slayers nodded, we all stopped in this huge room, dark, damp and some weird machinery, looking up I felt my blood boil. Lauren was just hanging there, chained up and her body limp, so much blood, and the bruises where a dark black, I smelt tears and I turned to see bunny, demon-woman and the kid with tears in their eyes and their hands covering their mouths. 

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

The mages just stared in horror at the state of Lauren, the only sign she was alive was the sound of her slowly beating heart that the dragon slayers could only hear. Gajeel and Laxus went to take the chains of and get her out when some black lightning sparked all over the girl making them back away**_ "oh hell no!"_** shouted laxus in panic and fury**_ "mind telling what this shit is!"_** shouted Gajeel,**_ "Black lightning, no matter whether you're a lighting mage or not this stuff, is painful to any one especially-"_** but before Laxus could finish a deep voice from somewhere in the room said **_"especially to those with pure lighting, silver and gold, is pure black is not, and using that on her is extremely painful for her"_** Ivan stepped out of the shadow's looking smug. 

The dark mage stepped forward to the girl chained up and tilted her chin so the others could see her face, tear stains, blood and bruises, her eyes wide and hazy, almost glassy. A low and dangerous growl echoed throughout the room, the man responsible was already in his iron-shadow dragon slayer mode, his red eyes so dark they looked evil, another growl was heard and Laxus was already changing into his dragon slayer mode. A large burst of magical energy came from behind them, the light so bright it lit the dark room, the powerful golden light died down and Lucy stepped forward, no longer Lucy though, her hair longer and the ends seemed to turn into water, a fire red dress that flowed the ends tipped with real fire the dress had replaced her normal clothes, her eyes like ice and frost covered her hands, vines wrapped up and around her arms and legs, but what got them all was the golden scales that had formed on her skin, a growl erupted from her throat. 

**_"L-Lu-Luce?"_** stuttered natsu, he was in shock, his ex-partner looked like a dragon slayer and her magic was really strong almost crushing him, Lucy took a step forward and snarled, her perfect teeth now had canines, just like a dragon.**_ "I fused my body and magic with my dragon Draco, he is the celestial dragon, he uses celestial magic and he is the element dragon"_** said Lucy, her voice harsh. Gajeel Lunged for Ivan successfully knocking the man down, Laxus suddenly pulled him up and tossed him towards Lauren, the message clear, 'get Lauren and I'll deal with him'. The others helping Gajeel undo the chains. Lauren's limp form fell into Gajeel's arms, Wendy quickly setting to work**_ "I can't heal her there's too much poison, we need Cobra to help"_** said young Wendy, her face filled with sadness, the others quickly ran out leaving a furious Laxus and Lucy to deal with Ivan. 

The group made it outside, but Lauren's colouring was fading faster and so was her heartbeat**_ "snake boy, time to earn my trust, get the poison out of her!"_** shouted gajeel, the poison dragon slayer just nodded and stepped forward. Gajeel already trusted him because he and the rest of Crime Sorcier except the pink haired one, where all members of Fairy Tail. A large crash floated out of the cave and two very pleased and scary looking mages stepped out dragging a limp man behind them. The guild gasped at the sight of Lucy, they watched as the golden light enveloped her and when it disappeared she was back to being same old Lucy again, but when she smiled the fangs still there. 

Cobra finally got all the poison out and declared it as 'the worst poison in history', Wendy tried healing as much as she could, but there was so much damage she just couldn't heal it all. Lauren's heartbeat was slow and like a flutter, but still there, her breathing still not normal, but she was breathing.

* * *

**And finally another chapter done, I'm sad because its coming closer to the end ****L. Oh well I'll just think of some more stories. **

**I love you all and I have enjoyed writing this story so far, a big thank-you to everyone, who has favouriteted and reviewed the story, I love you all sooooooo much 3**

**kikki :D**


	32. Chapter 29 i have to sing!

**Thank-you heaps to everyone who voted against SOPA we got 104,275 votes which is 4,275 more than needed so thanks heaps to everyone who voted, which means now everyone including me can continue on writing our stories :D**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

**~1 week after the Ivan incident~**

One whole week they had waited for her body to fully heal, one whole week he waited to see her awake and smiling, and during that week he never left her side, not even to eat, Lucy had Virgo move all his stuff to Lauren's place and let Virgo re-arrange it all. The guild was all still waiting for Lauren to open her eyes, the magic council was furious with Ivan and he was given the punishment of being locked up for life in the magic cancelling cells, although Makarov wanted to give him punishment the council told him, killing him or beating him near to death is not allowed. Lauren's sleeping form was still on the infirmary bed in the guild, sleeping peacefully, gajeel's head was resting on the bed, he was most likely sleeping, Laxus and Lucy where sitting on the S-class level on the couch. 

A movement so small but it was there, Gajeel looked up and saw her eyes flutter open, slightly hazy, but definitely awake**_ "Damn, my whole body hurts"_** Lauren's voice was croaky from sleep. **_"Finally, your awake"_** said gajeel, his head nuzzling the side of her neck**_ "of course I am silly, how long was I out?"_** asked the girl, who had a slight blush forming because of gajeel's nuzzling**_ "a whole week, the only thing you missed was Virgo moving everything into your place and sparky moving all of bunny's stuff to his, without bunny's knowledge until she went home to find her apartment empty"_** answered gajeel, his face still nuzzling her neck. 

**_ "A whole week, I'm sorry"_** Lauren's voice was a whisper, Gajeel was shocked he looked into her eyes to see unshed tears**_ "why are you sorry?"_** he asked the girl, blinked but the tears didn't go away**_ "because I put everyone in harm's way, I got caught and Lucy, she got captured too, it's all my fault, I couldn't even fight him because I was afraid"_** Lauren looked to the side away from his eyes after she said that.**_ "You done whining yet?"_** Lauren's eyes shot towards Gajeel, stunned with what he said**_ "good, now quick blaming yourself, you had no control and your fear is fine, the bastard killed your mother in front of you, no one blames you for being scared and nobody blames you for anything, ok"_** Lauren's eye's wide after he finished talking, instead of talking she threw her arms around him and cried into his chest, he wrapped his arms around her burying his face in her hair, no matter how tough his image was, it didn't matter, Lauren was crying and she was showing how she finally felt without hesitation, and this was his mate he'd do anything for her. 

**_"Hey stop crying I have to tell you something else before I go get the others"_** said Gajeel, Lauren pulled away, her cries only slight sniffles now, Gajeel wiped away her extra tears, this soft side was only for her. Lauren leaned into his hand, as his thumb brushed semi-circles on her cheek**_ "what do you need to tell me gajeel?"_** she asked, still happily leaning into his touch **_"your my mate, I figured it out a while ago but after all this I'm telling you now rather than later"_** he answered, he watched as her eyes went wide, before a small smile graced her lips. 

Lauren pulled his face forward and gently brushed her lips against his **_"then why haven't you marked me yet"_** her voice a husky whisper, Gajeel was stunned, she didn't mind and she wanted to know why he hadn't marked her yet?! **_"wasn't sure you'd be okay with it"_** he looked sideways as he answered a touch of pink on his cheeks, Lauren giggled at the sight of him blushing.**_ "Of course I would be okay with it Gajeel, I love you"_** she said, she had turned his face to look at her, so much emotion flashed through their eyes, but one emotion was clearer, love. **_"But__ you are not marking me here, wait until we get home"_** that brilliant smile just for him, he grinned at her, and left to get the others, it was only seconds before her team and grandfather where in there, plus mira and Erza and of course Cana who was trying to get her to drink. 

Lauren had to stay 2 more days in the infirmary much to her dismay, her argument was that her bed was way comfier and she didn't want everyone to keep worrying over her. Lauren's argument though was over ruled when her grandfather made it a master's order to stay at the guild, the girl just pouted and others laughed. 

* * *

**~2 days later~**

**_"Finally, I can leave!"_** cheered Lauren, she jumped out of the bed and grabbed a new set of clothes for the day and rushed into the bathroom. Changing quickly she walked out to the Guild stretching and smiling, **_"Mira!"_** she shouted and ran down the steps to hug the fellow S-class mage, the girls laughed with each other._ **"Somebody is keen to be free"**_ joked mira handing Lauren her favourite drink, a choc-mint milkshake, Lucy had gotten her into the habit of a milkshake everyday **_"yep, how can I thank-you mira for taking care of me and keeping me amused these last 2 days"_** asked Lauren, her head tilted, **_"well...you could sing a song for the guild"_** at mira's answer Lauren nearly spat out her drink in shock. **_"Um mira, that's not a good idea I can't sing"_** mira just shook her head in disagreement,**_ "non-sense you will sing, and today as well, I'll find a song"_** poor Lauren paled, knowing there was no escape.**_ "Fine, but I choose the song"_** mira eagerly nodded her head clapping her hands, as Lauren walked out of the guild to go home.

* * *

**Lauren's P.O.V**

Ugh, why, why is this world cruel?! When I entered my home I was shocked, Virgo had completely re-arranged everything, mixing my stuff with Gajeel's and it looked good. Suddenly a tall man with long black hair, who was extremely sexy walked out of the kitchen with a grin **_"hey, baby"_** he said walking over too me**_ "Baby eh?"_** I teased, he only grinned **_"yeah baby, or sexy you choose"_** pulling a thinking pose just for fun I answered **_"I like sexy more"_** laughing he pulled me in for a kiss. 

I explained the whole singing situation thing and he only Laughed!**_ "what's so funny?!"_** I glared at the laughing man**_ "you said you can't sing, you can but you're not as good as me"_** I sweat dropped at his answer, he thinks he can sing?! It took me a while but I finally found a song, a song I had made up **(A/N: I didn't make it up and I do not own the song)** and something mum wrote.

* * *

**Sorry it's a short chapter, but the next one should be longer with the lyrics and all that.**

**Love you guys 3**

**Kikki**


	33. Chapter 30: keep holding on

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I also do NOT own any songs or lyrics used in this story.  
**

* * *

**Lauren's P.O.V**

When we made it to the guild mira pushed me up onto the stage, I was freaking out but I had to do this or mira may go Satan soul on me**_ "okay guys, Lauren is singing two songs for us"_** cheerfully shouted the take-over mage. I sweat dropped at her enthusiasm, **_"the first song is Skyscraper, I wrote it earlier today".  
_**

* * *

**(I do NOT own any songs or lyrics, Skyscraper by Demi Lovato.)  
**

**_"Skies are crying, I am watching_**

**_ Catching tear drops in my hands_**

**_ Only silence as it's ending_**

**_ Like we never had a chance_**

**_ Do you have to make me feel like_**

**_ There's nothing left of me?_**

**_You can take everything I have_**

**_ You can break everything I am_**

**_ Like I'm made of glass_**

**_ Like I'm made of paper_**

**_ Go on and try to tear me down_**

**_ I will be rising from the ground_**

**_ Like a skyscraper_**

**_ Like a skyscraper_**

**_As the smoke clears, I awaken_**

**_ And untangle you from me_**

**_ Would it make you feel better_**

**_ To watch me while I bleed?_**

**_ All my windows still are broken_**

**_ But I'm standing on my feet_**

**_You can take everything I have_**

**_ You can break everything I am_**

**_ Like I'm made of glass_**

**_ Like I'm made of paper_**

**_ Go on and try to tear me down_**

**_ I will be rising from the ground_**

**_ Like a skyscraper_**

**_ Like a skyscraper_**

**_Go run, run, run_**

**_ I'm gonna stay right here,_**

**_ Watch you disappear_**

**_ Yeah, oh_**

**_ Go run, run, run_**

**_ Yeah, it's a long way down_**

**_ But I am closer to the clouds up here_**

**_ You can take everything I have_**

**_ You can break everything I am_**

**_ Like I'm made of glass_**

**_ Like I'm made of paper_**

**_ Oh Oh_**

**_ Go on and try to tear me down_**

**_ I will be rising from the ground_**

**_ Like a skyscraper_**

**_ Like a skyscraper_**

**_ (Like a skyscraper)_**

**_ Like a skyscraper_**

**_ Like a skyscraper "_**

* * *

When I was done I opened my eyes, not even realising I had closed them, the whole guild was cheering, they all knew why I sung that, a way to get across to Ivan that no matter what he can never break me, not again.**_ "Sing another one!"_** shouted out my brother, I looked to him and Lucy, big goofy grins on their faces**_ "ok, this song is actually personal, my mother wrote it"_** as I said that I looked at Laxus, his eyes downcast, even gramps had a sorrow face. **_"The song is called Keep holding on, I never understood why she wrote it, but I do now"_**, taking a deep breath and the music started.

* * *

**Keep holding on, Avril Lavigne**

**_"You're not alone_**

**_ Together we stand_**

**_ I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_**

**_ When it gets cold_**

**_ And it feels like the end_**

**_ There's no place to go_**

**_ You know I won't give in_**

**_ No I won't give in_**

**_ Keep holding on_**

**_ 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**

**_ Just stay strong_**

**_ 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_**

**_ There's nothing you could say_**

**_ Nothing you could do_**

**_ There's no other way when it comes to the truth_**

**_ So keep holding on_**

**_ 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**

**_ So far away_**

**_ I wish you were here_**

**_ Before it's too late, this could all disappear_**

**_ Before the doors close_**

**_ And it comes to an end_**

**_ With you by my side I will fight and defend_**

**_ I'll fight and defend_**

**_ Yeah, yeah_**

**_ Keep holding on_**

**_ 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**

**_ Just stay strong_**

**_ 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_**

**_ There's nothing you could say_**

**_ Nothing you could do_**

**_ There's no other way when it comes to the truth_**

**_ So keep holding on_**

**_ 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**

**_ Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_**

**_ Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_**

**_ Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_**

**_ Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**

**_ La da da da_**

**_ La da da da_**

**_ La da da da da da da da da_**

**_ Keep holding on_**

**_ 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**

**_ Just stay strong_**

**_ 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_**

**_ There's nothing you could say_**

**_ Nothing you could do_**

**_ There's no other way when it comes to the truth_**

**_ So keep holding on_**

**_ 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**

**_ Keep holding on_**

**_ Keep holding on_**

**_ There's nothing you could say_**

**_ Nothing you could do_**

**_ There's no other way when it comes to the truth_**

**_ So keep holding on_**

**_ 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through"_**

I felt like my mum was standing behind me with smile on her face as I sung. When I looked at the guild gramps had tears in his eyes and Laxus was holding onto Lucy tightly. I Closing my eyes as i smiled I couldn't help but let a small tear roll down my cheek_, I love you mum, thank-you._

Gajeel and I walked back to my place after having dinner there, only because he and Laxus cleaned out my fridge, so no food at home. When we got home it felt nice knowing someone will always be there**_, _**suddenly gajeel was kissing me, he made a trail of kisses down to my neck, then I realised_ he's going to mark me_ and after that thought he bit down onto my neck, the sensation of magic was sensual.

* * *

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

The urge to mark her now knowing she would let me finally took over, I bit down on her neck releasing the small amount of magic it takes, her body went rigid against me, pulling away I looked at her a smile on her face and the silver dragon with a red eye appeared on her neck, the marking had worked and now time for some fun.

* * *

The night for the two was filled with passion and lots of growls from Gajeel, poor lilly though had to hear it all._ I think I want to move out if they are going to be like this_ thought the poor cat, he could hear every mewl, moan/groan, growl, and every orgasm Lauren had, _I think_ _I will need therapy tomorrow_ he shuddered at the thought. Pantherlilly had to listen to their passionate and rough love making for 4 hours.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, I kinda ran out of idea's .**

**Kikki, :D**


	34. Chapter 31: testing unison raids

**Hades' Neko, glad you love the story :D. Seriously love writing this it's so fun, well let's get on with the chapter then...**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

**Mira's P.O.V**

I was cleaning some cups when the doors opened and in came pantherlilly except he looked tired and well I didn't know how to put the other emotion. The guild was fairly quiet with only Lucy, Laxus, Master, Cana, Gildarts, Macoa, Wendy, Romeo and Carla being here because it was so early in the morning. **_"Hey Lilly are you ok?"_** I asked as the poor exceed sat on the bench his head hung low.**_ "Mira I need help"_** he sounded desperate and his plea had everyone who was presents, attention, I gently petted his head**_ "What's wrong?"_** I asked again he looked me in the eyes **_"I spent four hours last night listening to Gajeel and Lauren having rough sex, and I heard every noise from their room including how many times Lauren orgasmed, i counted 16 times"_** after he said that my draw dropped, I heard Laxus shouting and Cana Laughing, her drink forgotten. 

**_"Oh my, that is-um that is-uh Cana a little help_**_"_ I was stuttering, this was not a situation I could solve,**_ "Let them be Lilly, but tell me all the juicy details, it will help"_** Laughed the tom-boy card mage. Pantherlilly just sighed and flew over to her at a table, Cana wearing a huge grinning, looking up to the second floor I saw Lucy holding down and enraged Laxus. _This was going to be a long and interesting day_ I thought, going back to cleaning and preparing for when everyone else arrived.

* * *

**Lauren's P.O.V**

Walking into the guild, I was a little worried with the quietness that came with my entrance **_"Hey Lauren, have fun last night, I hear you were extremely loud, he was that good huh?"_** called out Cana, my face flamed a deep red, my eyes wide when I spotted Pantherlilly, looking down at the table he was sitting on and a giggling mira. _Oh Shit! crap! crap! crap!, he must of heard us_, as the realisation dawned upon me my face became a much darker red. And to make matters worse, Gajeel entered the guild, and I swear it didn't even make a second before Laxus was in front of me holding Gajeel up by the front of his shirt baring his fangs. 

**_"Bastard, I don't care whether your with her or not, you cannot sleep with my sister!"_** roared my brother, I placed a hand on his shoulder and spun him around so he was facing me instead of Gajeel, an annoyed look on my face.**_ "Enough!"_** ordered master from the top floor, leveling a glare at Laxus I spun around making my pony-tail hit him in the face**_ "geez you two, I know siblings argue and you occasionally do, but you two go too far, when you fight you get way to serious, so Laxus stop trying to run Lauren's life and Lauren stop being so defensive"_** said grandfather, we both nodded our heads.

* * *

**Makarov's P.O.V**

Seeing my two grandchildren nodd their heads in understanding, I smiled at my guild**_ "well now that's out of the way I have news, the GMG is starting soon, I know it's late notice because it is only a month away, but there are some new rules this year. Rule number one; only one team per guild, and each guild is allowed 6 participants and 2 replacements, Rule number two; now this rule is because of what happened last time, once the time stops the battle stops, and no one is allowed to beat their opponent to near death. and another thing I have already chosen the mages to be the main team and the two back-ups"_** I announced to my 'children' all with smiles on their faces. Pulling out a piece of paper I read out the names**_ "this year our contestants are: Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartfillia, Laxus Dreyar, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster and Lauren Dreyar, now the two substitutes are Mira-jane Strauss and Guildarts Clive, mira will be called upon first if we need a substitute"_** The chosen mages smiling with pride**_ "Gramps, are you sure you want me fighting, I don't think it's fair on the other teams"_** asked Lauren I nodded my head**_ "I want the whole world to see you fight, to show them Fairy Tail's strength, not many have seen you fight and the GMG organizers have been told of your destruction and have created special barriers around the stadium seats so all onlookers are protected from your wrath"_** I explained, I understood why she was worried, I was as well, she is a dangerous mage, she makes Guildarts look like a mere kid just learning magic.

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

The guild watched on as the chosen team sat at a table discussing their magic and some tactics, it was no surprise who was chosen, the strongest mages in the guild, gray had topped natsu in strength by quite an amount because of natsu's no fighting punishment.**_ "If we get put into a team up we need to understand each other, to be able to work together, our strongest combo would be Erza and Lauren together"_** stated gray, Lauren shook her head in disagreement. 

**_"That is not true gray, it's actually Lucy and Lauren or Laxus and Lucy or Laxus and Lauren, those three combo's would be our strongest pairs because Lucy has become stronger than Erza"_** calmly said mira, a smile adorning her face, Erza and gray raised their eyebrows in surprise, the girl in question blushed hiding her face in her boyfriends arms, while Laxus had a grin as his girlfriend hid her face **_"Mira is right, Lucy is actually on Laxus's level and so is gajeel"_** said the weather mage, the other two who had no idea (Erza and Gray) just look wide eyed at the group. 

**_"In saying that I want to try a unison raid with each of you, mainly Lucy, Mira, Gajeel and Gray, your magic will most likely blend with mine, I know that I can already perform a unison raid with my brother but I want to see if I can with you guys"_** asked Lauren, the others just nodded and headed outside, the guild following them after hearing their conversation. The guild stood on the sidelines and watched in awe as Lauren and Gajeel stood hand in hand, magic seeping of them, the pressure was heavy from their strength. For safety reasons freed had put up a rune barrier around the training grounds and if you walked into it, it would be your own fault if you get hurt. The two mages took a step back, a magic circle appeared for each of them, gajeel's a metallic grey and Lauren's a large silver-blue one for Lauren, **_"Iron dragons-"_** gajeel prepared for the breath attack, the winds picked up and lighting sparked around Lauren**_ "Lighting-"_** both mage's ready to send a blast of magic **_"ROAR!" "TORNADO!"_**, the shouted in unison, the attacks melding together and growing in size, the force of it had the others being knocked over. Once the smoke cleared, the two mages where still standing not even breaking a sweat, large grins plastered on their faces and a crater in the ground. Gray was next and he and Lauren created a large winter storm freezing the ground below them and the sky so cold everyone was shivering even Natsu. Mira used 'soul extinction' and Lauren used 'Raging storms', each unison raid was full of immense power, the guild was now waiting to witness what the two girls could do, after all Lauren did train Lucy. 

**_"Lucy, use that new spell you told me about, not the dangerous one the other one and I'll use 'that' spell"_** spoke Lauren, the guild was confused as to what the girls were talking about, but the two beauties got into position standing back to back, hand in hand. The guild watched as the ground shook and the sky became dark, filling with bright stars a huge magic circle the colour of gold and silver appeared underneath the girls, their bodies rose a bit into the air, hair blowing from the wind the magic power of the two crushing others and making them stand in shock, awe and fear at their strength and then the girls opened their eyes...

**Too be continued!**

* * *

**Dun-Dun-DA! muhahahaha a cliff hanger! haha sorry I couldn't help it :D you'll all have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens. So basically The team chosen for the GMG are testing unison raids if you haven't figured that out, and yes Lucy is stronger than Erza.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Kikkibunny 3 **


	35. Chapter 32: the archangel

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

**Last time on MY Sister...**

_"Lucy, use that new spell you told me about, not the dangerous one the other one and I'll use 'that' spell" spoke Lauren, the guild was confused as to what the girls were talking about, but the two beauties got into position standing back to back, hand in hand. The guild watched as the ground shook and the sky became dark, filling with bright stars a huge magic circle the colour of gold and silver appeared underneath the girls, their bodies rose a bit into the air, hair blowing from the wind the magic power of the two crushing others and making them stand in shock, awe and fear at their strength and then the girls opened their eyes..._

* * *

The girls eyes opened, Lucy's once loving brown eyes a now bright gold, not a hint of brown left, the gold so bright and pure. Lauren's eyes no longer her stormy greyish-blue, instead they were a bright silver, piercing to anybody who looked her in the eye. Their power surged around them, the ground split below them a large vortex of wind, lightning and celestial magic appeared beneath them. The guild stared in horror as the stars above them started glowing a bright white, almost like fire and then they fell at a slow pace, the girls eyes shone even brighter. 

**_ "Goddess of the Heaven's, and God of the storms, lend us your strength, oh heavens and sky: Unison Raid: Heaven's falling stars!"_** as the girls shouted out their chant, their bodies begin to glow in silver and gold, the ground shook in fury and the stars fell faster, colliding with the ground causing explosions from the impact, the bright white fire being sucked into the vortex under the girls, their eyes still wide and bursting with the gold and silver light. Once all the stars had fallen they closed their eyes, the vortex underneath them so large and full of white fire, electricity and celestial magic, making others cower in fear of the mages floating above it, and then they screamed, a scream of power, a war-cry like scream, their eyes bursting open their mouths open and the bright lights flooded out from them and the vortex exploded. 

The rune barrier shattered from the force and power, while everyone was on the ground with cuts and some bruises, they all wearily stood up coughing from the smoke that filled the air, they all looked towards where the girls once were. Two figures were seen standing in the midst of the smoke, as it disappeared they all saw the two who created such a force, standing still back to back and hand in hand, their eyes closed and their breathing slightly above normal, when they opened their eyes and took in the destruction they grinned. 

**_"What was that"_** asked their master, his face full of shock, the girls were still grinning standing in the middle of a large crater bigger than the other ones created before and put together.**_ "That would be our second most powerful unison raid, our most power one could destroy all of magnolia, we learnt these from the spirit king and someone who helped me learn and master 'advanced weather magic'"_** answered Lauren, both girls still grinning like maniacs**_ "Lauren I thought you taught yourself your magic from a book"_** questioned the master**_ "Well I did in a way, my teacher's soul was connected to the book, but I set them free and in return they taught me everything I know, after all they where gods"_** answered Lauren, a sad smile on her face as she remembered her teachers. 

**_"Gods?!"_** roared the guild, Lauren nodded her head and the huge grin from before came back, her eyes sparkling.**_ "So does that mean you're a god slayer?"_** asked Wendy, Lauren shook her head **_"nope, because Zeus and his wife Hera, where trapped their bodies evolved into the most powerful form a god can become, an angel so you could say I'm an angel slayer"_** the fact that she said that so calmly without a care in the world had the guild members jaw's dropping.**_ "So, your an angel slayer, like with wings and all"_** asked a confused and very shocked gray, Lauren nodded her head **_"Yep except the wings take up lots of magic and hurt when they appear because they are made of bone"_** he nodded his head in understanding**_ "why did you not tell us this before child"_** asked the master. 

**_"Because you didn't need to know until now, a war is coming and myself and Lucy will be at the front of it, both of us have a duty to do, and our enemy could kill everyone, I needed to tell you now ,Zeus and Hera both agreed it was time"_** the guild noticed when she said a war was coming the spot she was standing in had ice covering it**_ "Lauren what war?"_** sternly asked the master. Before Lauren could answer a bright white light appeared next to her, as the light died down two angels where standing hand in hand, a man and a woman. 

The man with black hair that had a silver glint to it under the sun reached just past his ears, tan skin with cyan blue eyes, such a colour should be impossible, White jeans were all he wore, large angel wings protruded from his back, the primary feathers a brilliant gold while the rest where as white as the white fire that burned the ground beforehand. The women holding his hand was beautiful, chocolate brown hair tipped with gold tied into a braid resting over her shoulder, her eyes a bright Chartreuse green, her pale milky skin seemed to sparkle under direct sunlight, a simple white dress adorned her body, hugging her curves, two gold ropes rested on her waist like a belt and three gold bangles decorated each wrist. Her biceps had two gold bands resting on each arm, her dress flowed loosely, a pair of gold sandals on her feet with the straps wrapping half way up her calf. The woman's wings so beautiful it made your heart ache, her wings the colour of elegant gold, her primary feathers though a beautiful soft white. 

The guild stared wide eyed at the two angels**_ "Lauren"_** said the female angel, she looked no older than 25, but her eyes held wisdom and age, the guild watched as tears gathered in Lauren's eyes, tears of joy**_ "Hera, Zeus"_** she simply said and bowed in respect.**_ "Since when have you bowed, you are someone we hold equal to us so do not bow, we have come to speak to you it is a matter of importance"_ **said Zeus. Lauren followed the two into the forest after making sure her guild will stay away.

* * *

**Lauren's P.O.V**

**_"I never expected you two, to just turn up in front of everyone let alone leave your world"_** I stated, they both nodded their heads solemnly**_ "the time is near child, you and the celestial mage girl your battle will come soon, _he_ has already sent forces to our home, all have been destroyed it is only a matter of time before he sends stronger ones and takes what he is after"_** said Zeus, I just hope it doesn't happen during the GMG after what I heard happened last time the games could be cancelled if it happens there and many would die**_ "how long until _he_ arrives?"_** I questioned Hera**_ "2 months from now, but do not fret child, we will fight with you and the celestial girl is well known in both worlds, we wish to give her a key, a key from our world"_** answered Hera, she handed me a key made of glass with gem stones lining up the sides of it and around the key hole. In the middle of the key hole a pair of angel wings made of titanium sat **_"it is a great honour to hold an angel key, do not let her make us regret this decision, the key belongs to the archangel Gabriel, he will fight by your side against the evil monstrosity Zeref"_** said Zeus, I nodded I understanding. **_"Child we are worried for you, not once have you used your wings only just now did you use real angel magic"_** spoke Hera, her soft voice soothing any nerves or anger hiding in my mind**_ "I never needed too, now that Ivan is gone I can use my magic properly, but I don't know what my wings will look like, and I don't think Fiore will be calm if they see an angel flying in the skies, sometimes it is best just to fight on the ground, I always have the winds to help me fly if need be"_** I answered they nodded in understanding. 

With the talk over they both vanished back to their world after saying their farewells, I walked back to Fairy Tail, I walked over to Lucy who was at the bar.**_ "Lucy, this is from Hera and Zeus, no celestial mage in history has ever been given a key from the angels, so be careful with it, it's the key to the archangel Gabriel, he's a warrior"_** as I told Lucy about the key her face lit up in happiness, the guild watched us with interest.**_ "How does his key work"_** she asked, I sat down next to her well aware of the guild listening**_ "you don't need to make a contract, and this key is a one of a kind there is no others like it, anyway just call him except his chant is a little different then the celestial spirits because he is coming from the angel dimension, its kinda like the celestial world except the time is different, a week there is one day here"_** I explained, I watched as the information sunk in**_ "oh and another thing, the war will be in two months time, so we should be fine for now, only a few of his demons will attack just to strike fear"_** she nodded her head and dragged me outside along with Laxus and Gajeel.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

**_"Oi bunny-girl, why did ya drag us out here?"_** asked gajeel, I just rolled my eyes at him and took my summoning stance. **_"Laurie, what do I say to summon him?"_** I asked, she just shrugged her shoulders**_ "I don't have a clue, just do what feels right"_** was all she said. Well that isn't much help, taking a deep breath I held the key out **_"I am connected to the angel dimension, here my call and come forth, open the gate of the warrior, archangel Gabriel!"_** I chanted a, a large drain of magic occurred with it, making me pant, a bright white light shone and then disappeared, revealing a handsome young man. 

* * *

**Ta-Da, lucy holds the key to an angel, an angel I have no clue what he will look like so PM me with some ideas, just basics; hair colour, eye colour, wing colour, muscular or not, clothing. just basics.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter,**

**Kikki 3**


	36. Chapter 33: starting training

**Well thanks to the amazing Hades' Neko, the archangel Gabriel (Lucy's new key) now actually has an appearance and he's really handsome :D so thanks, Hade's Neko 3**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does..**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I stared at my new spirit, he really was handsome and so powerful, his wings where tucked into his back so I didn't really couldn't get a good look at them. His light brown hair reached down to his chin **(A/N: think zero from vampire knights style except brown instead of silver)**, his eyes a startling Purple_ What's with these angels and their unnatural eye colours?_, he wasn't overly bulky like Laxus or Gajeel, instead he had a lean figure like natsu's, although his muscles seemed more defined. His skin tone was a light shade of bronze, his face sharp and yet looked soft, he only wore a pair of gray jeans and black combat boots, strapped to his jeans was a blade. 

**_"Princess, I am the archangel Gabriel, the warrior_"** he said whilst bowing slightly, his voice so smooth and silky yet full of masculinity** _"no need to bow, you are my friend"_** I told him, he smiled slightly but definitely a smile, and it did wonders for his already sexy look. **_ "Princess if you don't mind, I have a personal mission to complete from the other angels and gods, it has to do with a particular angel you have here on Earthland, and this angel is in trouble and needs to be dealt with"_** His eyes hard with every word he spoke, I was curious as to who he was talking about, Lauren said she was an 'angel slayer' not an angel so it can't be her, plus she doesn't have wing s on her. **_"Go ahead, but who is the angel, oh and meet my friend Lauren, she's an angel slayer, she trained under Hera and Zeus"_** I explained, as I ushered him forward to meet her,**_ "this is exactly the angel I am looking for, young Lauren, your wings, you are trained by an angel therefore you are an angel and you have wings, and yet you insist on never using them, going so far as to not even allow them to be transparent, explain"_** I watched as Laurie looked to the side in shame and Gabriel was furious. 

**_"My wings...are broken"_** she answered, Gajeel and Laxus stared wide eyed at her, **_"I was shot out of the sky, and that blast destroyed my wings, and anyway I'm not an actual angel I just trained under the wing of two very powerful ones, so shut your mouth Gabriel before I shut it for you!"_** and now she was angry, and I'm very confused.**_ "Wait, you were shot out of the sky? by who?"_** I asked, I watched as she paled**_ "Archer"_** her simple answer explained a lot, the guy used accuracy magic so of course he could get her,**_ "you young angel, where trained by two ARCHANGELS and given the title of archangel yourself, your wings should not of been destroyed, why haven't you let your new ones come through?"_** asked my spirit, he lost his fury and it was replaced with sympathy**_ "because, gaining my wings is painful I don't want to go through that again"_** was all she said before she walked away and back into the guild, Gajeel and Laxus following her. 

**_"So Gabriel, what magic do you use?"_** I questioned, he just raised an eyebrow at me,**_ "angel magic of course, being an archangel I have the ability to create angel fire, it will destroy anything including another angel, but I mostly stick with using my blade and sword which is strapped onto my back, you won't see it because its hidden with a glamour"_** he explained, but I had one more question.**_ "Can I see your wings?"_** he nodded at my question and stepped back, his wings fanning out a great deal of space, so beautiful, his primary's where midnight black and as you went down they faded into a white, in the transition of colours you could see an indigo purple**_ "your wings are amazing"_** I breathed out in awe**_ "every angel has their own unique wings"_** he said pulling his wings back in place. 

**_"What did Lauren's wings look like before hand?"_** I asked, he let out a sigh**_ "because she was trained her wings weren't always there and caused her a great deal of pain, but they were magnificent, a baby-blue colour tipped with white, I am the second strongest archangel, Zeus being the first, but Lauren was the fastest, she flew at speeds that shocked us all and the acrobatic tricks she pulled where magnificent, such grace and strength, and now her wings are gone because of some moron"_** he looked towards the sky as he said the last few words,**_ "will her wings be the same again"_** I asked, he looked towards me and grinned **_"no, her wings will be even more beautiful"_**. After talking some time and finding out he will come out on his own if he senses danger and to only call him on Friday's, I sent him back to his world, his words on Lauren's wings had me curious, and I really wanted her to have wings again he told me an angel without wings is like a mage without being able to use magic, nothing.

* * *

**Laxus's P.O.V**

When Lucy came back in Lauren dragged the whole GMG team out to a private beach,**_ "What are we doing here Laurie?"_** I asked her, she was still annoyed but not angry.**_ "Training, or have you forgotten that we only have a month, and by training I mean you guys are gonna train while I watch"_** after she said that she spun around and lightning teleported away only to come back with her swim-suit on.**_ "You have to train as well Lauren"_** ordered Erza, Gildarts and gray nodded in agreement**_ "no, she doesn't Erza, she makes Guildart look like he's a kid just learning magic, so don't bother, now let's get training"_** I counted back, Erza and gray stared wide-eyed at me and Guildarts looked depressed. 

We had been training for 2 hours, half way though we were all suddenly attacked by Lauren, she decided to help us by attacking all of us, the only ones to get a hit on her were, her own team.**_ "Well that was fun, now off you all go and shower you all stink"_** said my sister, I got an idea after she said we all stunk, I glanced at gajeel and he seemed to get the same plan, we started sneaking up on her. Once we were close enough we pounced on her wrapping our arms around her**_ "Gihi, now you gonna stink like us"_** teased metal-head**_ "haha, yep Lauren you definitely smell like sweat"_** I teased at her as well, she kept squirming to get out of our grasp, we let her go as she ran around yelling about how mean we were, she went to complain to mira. I watched as mira listened to every word before she turned her evil glance at me and metal-head, we both gulped in fear, we watched as her dark purple magic circled appear and she was suddenly in Satan Soul heading straight for us, gajeel ran, and I only started running when Erza and Lucy got involved, that's just not fair, 3 demon women after us, it's just not right. 

* * *

**Lauren's P.O.V**

I laughed as Gajeel and Laxus ran from Mira, Erza and Lucy, Guildarts and Gray laughed with me as well.**_ "I know I trained Lucy, but a lot of her power she has now she already had, all she needed was confidence, I hope you don't hate me gray because Lucy left the team"_** I said as we sat down in the sand,**_ "I don't hate you, actually I want to thank you, Lucy is like my little sister so thank-you for helping her become who she is now, a strong capable mage"_** he answered me smiling. We sat in the sand for a while, occasionally hearing shouting and some explosions, **_"I will help you all train, but don't expect me to train you like I did with Lucy, I'll just help you by doing what I did today, I'll send attacks and I want you to learn to dodge them, although in a real fight you can't actually dodge my lightning or tornado's, but still it will be good for your training"_** I explained to them dusting of my legs, when they nodded I headed back to a hotel I decided we would all stay in for 3 weeks. 

The plan for this training would be three weeks of actual training and the last week will be spent with fairy tail. I made a vow that If I were to see Minerva at any point during the games, or she somehow got into the tournament and I was fighting her, I will break every bone in her body and drop her from 100m high up in the air, as pay-back for what she did to Lucy, my pay-back. 

**~2 weeks later~**

Being our final week training I had a plan, me against all of them. I have improved as well which the others are not too pleased about because they all wish to be stronger than me_ Ha! like that's gonna happen_ I laughed at that thought, my strength is because of who I am, it's not something you can beat, I mean yes it's a nice goal and all but come on, I was trained by gods-turned-archangels, I'm on Zeref's level. 

**_"Okay guys, we got this last week and I have thought of something fun to do, you all are gonna go against me, all at once"_** I told them, they all seemed really pleased, probably think they are going to beat me.**_ "train hard and we will fight on Wednesday, now go"_** I ordered them, they all rushed off to go train, while I was going into the forest that was on the edge of the north side of the beach, I decided I was going to get my wings again.**_ "Okay, Hera!, Zeus!, Gabriel! one of you come here, I'm ready to accept my wings again!"_** I shouted out loud, I know they will hear me. A bright white light appeared before me and there stood Hera, a small smile on her face, another Light appeared next to her, but instead of Zeus it was Gabriel,**_ "sorry sweetie, Zeus couldn't come, he's busy with keeping our sacred spells and angel secrets protected, we are still getting some demons attacking" _**explained Hera **_"and I came along to help, plus I wanted to see the wings, last time I saw you with wings I was saying goodbye as you departed for Earthland, and I really miss my sparring partner, no other angel can keep up unlike you"_** explained Gabriel with a big grin, I poked my tongue at him being childish**_ "that may be true but you could never keep up in speed"_** I teased, we both started laughing. 

I kneeled down onto the forest floor with Hera holding her glowing hands above me to ease as much pain. Then it begun, I focused on feeling and seeing my wings, feeling the gracefulness, the strength, the speed, the light feathers, the absolute beauty. I kept imagining the wings and how free I felt flying, imagining my speed, and my acrobatics, and then the pain started, I screamed in agony as I felt my skin tearing and the bones moving, tendons and muscles ripping, everything was changing and it was painful.

* * *

**So this whole angel thing is because I am addicted to reading these books that are filled with some very sexy angels with twisted minds (if you catch my drift), but you should check it out it's called the guild hunter series. Anyway hope you liked the chapter, please review I love reading them :D and the next chapter will be up soon.**

**Kikki 3**


	37. Chapter 34: an angel takes flight

**Omg did anyone read the last chapter of the Fairy Tail manga, its seriously something you should read, any Wendy Fans will love it :D**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

* * *

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

I was taking a break because I don't see why I need to train, I'm strong already and there's no point Lauren will just find a way to beat us all no matter how much magic we put into the fight. I felt a strong magical presence and it felt like that angel Lady I met _Hira? Hila? Hera! that's it _question was why was she here?. A loud scream of pain echoed through the forest, I felt a sharp pain in my back and a tug on my heart, this was part of the mating thing, I could feel what pain Lauren felt and this was her pain, which meant that sickening feeling I felt when I heard that scream was right. 

I took off into the forest not bothering to tell anyone else. Instead of following my nose I followed my instincts, when I reached a large clearing I looked through the trees and saw that spirit angel Gabriel and that Hera lady, Gabriel was leaning against the tree with a pained frown on his face and Hera's hands where glowing over someone on the ground. Looking at the person on the ground I recognised her straight away, her black hair tied up into a pony-tail. Lauren was on her hands and knees on the ground, her fists where clenched and tears of pain and agony fell to the ground and her screams of pain kept going. 

Gabriel noticed me and came over **_"what are you doing here?"_** he hissed, I glared at him **_"she's my mate of course I'm here, now what the hell is going on?!"_** I retorted, he went on to tell me that Hera was easing the pain as Lauren was getting her wings back. A glow of white fire and strong winds surrounded her as her screams stopped, when the light and winds died down she was panting and a pair of wings where now attached to her back. I kept hidden so she wouldn't see me and Gabriel agreed it was a good idea, and told me just to watch her. 

I watched as she spread her wings wide, their colour was just wow, Gabriel grinned at her and so did Hera, she seemed happy just spreading her wings and pulling them back into place like she was stretching them, and then she flew.

* * *

**Lauren's P.O.V**

When the pain and agony stopped I stood up and spread my wings, I saw Gabriel and Hera grin at me with pride, I looked over my shoulder and gasped at the sight. My wings where amazing, graduating from black to purple, My primary's being pitch black and the rest going down to a palatinate purple **(A/N: I went to a website with all the colours so yes it is a type of purple, look it up its really pretty :D)** the tips where a pretty metallic silver and all over my wings where golden splashes where the arrows and gun shots once pierced my last wings, they decorated my dark wings like perfect paint splatters. I stretched my wings out and grinned, they felt just like normal, stretching them out as far as they could go I leapt up and with one powerful wing beat I was high up in the air holding a hover. 

Feeling the gentle winds blowing over my face I felt like a bird, flying high in the sky and it was time to see how fast this bird could go. **_"Gabriel, how about we race?"_** I shouted down to him, he heard me and was already flying up to my side, with a teasing grin he said**_ "sure you can keep up, I'm faster now and your wings are still new"_** I laughed at him. We got ourselves ready, distancing us apart so our wings don't crash together,**_ "GO!"_** shouted Hera and we took off at great speeds, but it seemed the warrior archangel had forgotten just how fast I could go, with two powerful sweeps of my wings I was ahead of him, I could hear him shouting in disbelief as I laughed. 

Wanting to win my strokes became much stronger, making me go faster and glide longer, I reached the mountain and back flipped over like what swimmers do and took off again. I flew past Gabriel at top speed, before coming to a hover above the large field and gracefully dropped from the sky in a lazy spiral. **_"Damn you can fly"_** I spun around and saw Gajeel with a grin on his face, **_"G-Gajeel w-what are you doing here?"_** I stuttered from my embarrassment, Gabriel came to land next to me **_"so I'm guessing you watched all that then, gajeel"_** asked the angel next to me to which gajeel nodded with a grin. I sent a glare towards Gabriel who went back to the angel dimension to get out of trouble with Hera following him to go help Zeus, **_"show me your wings"_** asked gajeel, I gentle spread my wings out wide.

* * *

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

Lauren seemed embarrassed for some reason, taking a few steps forward until I was only a few centimetres from her face I reached out and ran a hand over the arch of the wing and she shivered **_"don't do that"_** she said, I grinned and did it again and she shivered again, **_"some-one is sensitive on her wings"_** I teased and she just went red, it was funny. **_"Hey Gajeel wanna fly?"_** now that sounded fun, but it would look weird because she would be carrying me, shaking my head no she pouted slightly before stepping back, and I watched as her wings disappeared right in front of me**_ "what the hell?"_** she laughed and shrugged her shoulders**_ "they are transparent right now, still there but kinda like a ghost"_** she explained. 

Walking back to the hotel was normal until Lauren stopped me and kissed me before whispering**_ "I want to be back in our room right now for some fun, you up for it?"_** she nipped my ear before pulling away wearing that sexy smirk **_"gihi, hard and fast baby"_** I told her and nipped at her throat,**_ "just the way I wanted it"_** she purred back. We lightning teleported straight into our room, everyone would still be training so there would be no interruptions.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

We had been training for hours now, I don't even see the point Lauren will just kick our asses anyway. A bright white light appeared next to me signalling the arrival of Gabriel which was confusing because there was no danger. **_"Hey Gabriel, what brings you out"_** I asked, he smiled **_"it seems there is now another angel back in the skies, wings of beauty and still as fast as ever"_** realization hit me, he was talking about Lauren **_"but do not expect her to fly around for fun, she will not be showing off her wings, and do not fret when I appear, I may appear at times when i wish to see Earthland, you worrying makes me worry"_** he explained. 

Gabriel soon disappeared after telling Laxus about Lauren's news. Gajeel had disappeared of too who-knows-where, most likely with Laurie. Walking back to the hotel with the others I couldn't help but ask **_"do you guys think we can beat Lauren?"_** the all started to think a bit **_"to be completely honest, no we won't be able to her power is uncanny, I wouldn't be surprised if she got the title of the strongest Wizard saint"_** answered guildarts, Laxus and Gray and Mira nodded their heads in agreement. **_"I believe we can beat her"_** stated Erza, we all looked at her like she was crazy **_"what? I don't see how we can't, we are all strong mages and we can overpower her"_** she explained, **_"Erza I know you are powerful, but it's time to admit that you are not the strongest female wizard, and no matter how much we try we could not simply just beat Lauren, you haven't seen her in an angry rage like we did and that was when she had barely any magic left"_** as I explained I watch her face drop. 

Erza was quiet the whole way back, I'd glance at her and she'd look as though she was deep in thought. When we reached the hotel, I went to knock on the door to Lauren's room to ask if she knew where gajeel was, only to be greeted by the man himself, he had a sheet wrapped around his waist and Lauren appeared from behind the door wrapped in a blanket, her face was bright red **_"you know what I don't need any explanation, and don't worry I'll keep laxus and pantherlilly away, you two go finish your fun"_** I teased. As I walked away I heard gajeel do his infamous laugh and shut the door , now all I had to do was keep Laxus and pantherlilly away. _Nah, I think I'll let pantherlilly walk in on them_ I thought evilly.

* * *

**I hope Lauren's wings make sense, the colouring. Anyway hope you liked it. I have been trying to write up more chapters so all I have got to do is put them up but school has been piling up work because it's the last few weeks of term one so I'm pretty busy, but because I love you all and I love writing this I'm writing first before I do school stuff.**

**Please Review...**

**Kikki 3**


	38. Chapter 35: walking in on them

**Well I feel it's time for an interview with one of the characters in my story, so let's talk to Gajeel.**

**Kikki- **so Gajeel how do you feel about the story?

**Gajeel-** I don't give a damn, can I leave already Lauren and me are meant to be having some fun gihi

**Laxus-** Gajeel! leave my sister alone

**Gajeel-** No way spark-plug! ait gonna happen! it was her whole idea in the firs place why you gotta put the blame on me?!

**Kikki-** um so I see this isn't going to go anywhere so I'll just forget about it while those two morons argue. hope you enjoy reading :3

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

**Pantherlilly's P.O.V**

I was tired from all the training and Lucy was correct we didn't stand a chance, I had seen Lauren fight and it wasn't something I was keen on doing with her. Opening the door to the hotel room I flew in and heard some voices **_"oh gajeel, faster!"_** shouted what I presume was Lauren, I heard male grunts and some moans**_ "oh yes gajeel, fuck me!"_** at those words from Lauren I felt so horrified, can a poor exceed not get a break, they couldn't be doing it now not while everyone else on this floor will be able to hear them, I must of heard wrong. 

Deciding to ignore what I heard before and brush it off as hearing things I flew into the bedroom and froze on the spot, horror washed over me and embarrassment. Gajeel's face was buried in the crook of her neck and they were sitting up, Lauren's back to me, she screamed in pleasure and I watched as her back arched her head falling backwards and her eyes closed tightly shut and then Gajeel let loose a roar. I was officially scared for life, I flew out of the room shouting **_"Ahhhhhhh why can't I get a break, isn't hearing them enough let alone actually seeing it!"_** I ran into Guildarts**_ "whoa pantherlilly what's wrong?"_** he asked and the others came out of their rooms **_"Lauren, Gajeel, never again do I go in there EVER!"_** I stuttered and fell to the floor hugging myself, Lucy started laughing.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Watching Pantherlilly's reaction was hilarious, by the looks of it he must of walked in just as they finished. I couldn't help but laugh at the exceed expense while he shivered hiding in a corner, the others gave me questioning looks**_ "Pantherlilly walked in on Lauren and Gajeel, and by the looks of it he walked in as they finished"_** I explained, Laxus went sheet white, while Gray and Guiildarts rolled on the floor laughing like maniacs, mira was giggling and Erza was going red. Seeing Laxus's enraged face I decided I had to distract him**_ "come on Laxus you can use that anger and turn it into lust, let's go handsome, I need to take a ride on you"_** I explained, I watched as everyone else stared shocked before Laughing again and Laxus, he grabbed my hand and raced me inside the room.

* * *

**Mira's P.O.V**

Oh my it seems those two boys will be happy later tonight at dinner, considering how Lucy and Lauren told me they get happy like in a sedated state, Lucy even proved it once. One morning she came in and said watch how Laxus is, and I did, he was really care free and calm, no snarky remarks or anything and when I asked her she said she let him have his way with her and this is how he gets after its really good and non-stop. I giggled at how relaxed the boys were going to be **_"ah love isn't it wonderful"_** I sighed just imagine the babies. Turning to a red Erza I said to her **_"where's Jellal Erza? you and him could be like that right now"_** I giggled as she spluttered incoherent words and the boys just kept Laughing **_"what about you gray? where is juvia?"_** after I asked him that he stopped Laughing and went a deep shade of red **_"MIRA! what the hell! why are you brining juvia into this?!"_** I just laughed and waved him off, boys can be so dense sometimes.

* * *

**~at dinner~**

**No one's P.O.V**

It was really quiet between the mages, with a calm Laxus and Gajeel, no one knew what to say. After the two mages found out that pantherlilly had walked in on them they were so embarrassed they couldn't speak, Lauren soon found out why Laxus wasn't yelling at gajeel and it was all thanks to a very pleased Lucy. 

The awkwardness soon died down and they were acting like it never happened, except for pantherlilly who decided he'd sleep in Gray's and Guildarts room instead. The others eventually asked Lauren to cancel the battle because they want to live and be able to participate in the games, to which Lauren sweat dropped at their nervousness and told them it was okay she would cancel it and she was also going to go easy on them but they all still denied it for the sake of their life and dignity. 

Everyone went separate ways, with the men going to the bar across the road, Erza and Mira going to bed and Lucy and Lauren disappearing of to somewhere in the hotel. Laxus and Gajeel came back with Gray before Guildarts, gray went off to his room but the two dragon slayers caught the sound of a sweet melody coming from one of the rooms. Opening the door they snuck in and heard a piano being played expertly and a voice floating through the room, the voice and piano melted together in harmony. Deciding to find out who was singing the boys looked through into the light and saw Lucy sitting on a piano bench seat playing the tune and Lauren standing next to the Piano singing. They listened to every word and then Lucy started singing the girls voices mixed like a symphony, when they stopped the boys stepped out clapping and the girls shouted 'KYA!'. 

Once the girls calmed down the boys started asking them questions as they walked back to their rooms, and one question was what was the song called and who wrote it. They stopped when they saw a sad smile on Laurens face **_"I'm surprised you don't remember Laxus, after all mother use to sing verses of it in the house"_** looking into her brothers eyes as she told him that. **_"That was what mum wrote, telling us to always listen to our hearts, remember?"_** she asked and Laxus nodded his head slowly. The rest of the walk back was quiet and they all disappeared into their rooms for bed. 

* * *

**~morning~**

Everyone came out of their rooms refreshed and ready for training only to be told they would be fighting Lauren today. They all walked down to the beach like they were about to meet their doom, they met a happy and smiling Lauren standing ankle deep in the water smiling at them. 

* * *

**Laxus's P.O.V**

We all got in attack position and mira was in her strongest take-over Satan's soul Stiri, we launched an attack but it was blocked by a shield of glowing white, we watched as Lauren flew up into the air, we caught a glimpse of her transparent wings, seeing the outline of them before she sent a ball of electricity straight at us, blowing a crater in the ground. The battle didn't last long with Lauren getting bored and the rest of us calling it quits**_ "what was the point in that again Laurie?"_** I asked her, she turned around with a grin **_"there was no point, and I don't want anyone to feel bad because you can't beat me, your hearts just weren't in it"_** and with that said she flew up into the sky above the clouds and out of sight.

* * *

**~at Fairy Tail~**

**Makarov's P.O.V**

Mira has been keeping me updated and it seems everyone has improved including Lauren, and she also told me of the news about her gaining her angel wings again except no one but Gajeel and the two angel present had seen them. I was a bit worried with this war against Zeref coming soon, and I was worried for Lucy, being at this year's GMG may bring back the painful memory of what Minerva did to her, I'm also concerned about Lauren going overboard. Only time will tell and we are all prepared if Zeref decides to suddenly attack at the Games, I just hope the council doesn't make me pay for the damages my children will cause at this year's games.

* * *

**Well another chapter is done and I really should get to doing my maths assignment, it's due soon and I haven't even started...oh well :D**

**hope you liked the chapter :)**

**Kikki 3 **


	39. Chapter 36: Day 1 of GMG

**So I'm skipping the last week of their training where they go back to the guild so now that means they are at the stadium for the GMG, should be fun.**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does :D  
**

* * *

**~At the GMG~**

**_"Welcome everybody to the 9th year of the Grand Magic Games, this year there are some new rules and some new teams, the new rules are once time stops the fight stops and you are NOT allowed to beat your opponent to near-death, if you disobey this rule you will forever be banished from the games and will deal with the council!"_** shouted the pumpkin, the teams all waiting in their stands hidden from view, listening to every word intently. **_"Also this year there will be two substitutes and 6 participating members and for a particular member that will be participating rune barriers have been put up for the protection of the crowd"_** explained the pumpkin**_ "the judges this year are Lahar and Doranbolt of the Magic council and Yajima the ex-council member and the commentator Chapati"_** said Mato, the judges and commentator waved to the crowd. 

**_"Now let's bring out the teams for this year's tournament, we have Quatro Cerbrus, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth and FAIRY TAIL!" _**shouted Mato with enthusiasm. **_"From Lamia scale we have; Jura the wizard saint, Chelia, Yuka, Lyon, Sherry, Toby and there reserves are Max and Mark _(A/N: made them up because I couldn't think of any, max uses invisibility magic and mark uses water magic)_" _**the crowd cheered as Mato read out the names for Lamia scale. Mato read through all but Fairy Tail's and Sabertooth's contenders **(A/N: I'm just too lazy to read out all their names plus I don't know everyone in Qautro Cerbrus because they aren't mentioned often) _"now the two teams you have been waiting for let's start with SABERTOOTH!"_** the crowd was whistling and cheering louder than they had for any other team, sabertooth walked out looking proud and ready to go **_"this year sabertooth has, Sting Euclifff, Rogue Chenney, Orga Nananga, Yukino Aguria, Rufus Lore, Sorano Aguria and there spares are Kyo and Miya"_** the team waved towards the crowd, girls fan-girled over sting and Rogue and men whistled at yukino and her sister Sorano. 

**_"And now the winning team from last year, they hold so much power and this year they are even stronger and have a power card that will cause ut-most destruction, let's give it up for FAIRY TAIL!"_** the crowd roared, louder than any other team, cheering, clapping and whistling could be heard all over the city.**_ "The reserves are the beautiful Mira-Jane and the crash magic mage Guildarts Clive and their contenders are the amazing Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar, Lucy Heartfillia and the lovely young lady Lauren Dreyar!"_** the crowd cheered as the team walked out casually like they owned the place, they watched as Lucy and Laxus walked out hand in hand with grins on their faces and Gajeel and the girl the crowd figured out to be Lauren also walked out hand in hand. 

Mato walked over to Fairy Tail **_"so I have a question for you Lauren, what magic do you use?"_** the team grinned but before she could answer sting piped up**_ "probably some weak magic, she looks so weak and pathetic I could beat her easily"_** the whole guild of Fairy Tail watched wide-eyed as a black aura seeped of Lauren **_"I'd be the one kicking ass you got nothing on me! you are just an over-grown firefly!"_** shouted the girl **_"you will all just have to wait to see my magic"_** and with that she turned around and walked out of the field and into the bunker. 

When the teams all walked up onto their designated stands to watch over the arena the crowd saw that Fairy Tail again had a specific colour but this time they were all in black. Laxus, Mira and Gajeel all wore what they did last year, Guildarts wearing a black T-shirt underneath his cloak, Erza wearing a black turtle neck and a black skirt, her hair tied up into a pony-tail. Lucy was wearing a black t-shirt with a low cut on the front and a black skirt and her boots. Gray was only wearing his black jeans because he lost his shirt some time ago and Erza threatened to castrate him if he lost his pants. 

Before when the crowd saw Lauren they saw her as a young girl and now they saw her as a very annoyed fighter. She wore a black corset with a small leather jacket thrown over the corset, black short denim shorts with the ends frayed and her knee high boots. Her hair tied up in a pony-tail with a blue ribbon tied around her wrist. **_"For the first day we will have 3 battle's battle one will be between Blue Pegasus and Mermaid Heel, then the second will be sabertooth against Quartro Cerbrus and the final battle of the day will be between Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale"_** explained Mato, he called down the contestants and they battled. Mermaid Heel won against Blue Pegasus, with Kagura beating Eve in less than a minute, Sabertooth won against Qautro Cerbrus with Orga beating War-cry and now the crowd waited for the last battle.**_ "And now we have Jura of Lamia Scale against-oh my um this may be a problem-um Lauren Dreyar"_** the crowd gasped not knowing of the girls strength, they all believed Jura will crush her, but they watched as the girl leapt of the railing and landed perfectly on the ground and walked over**_ "woo hoo we got this one!"_** shouted Makarov as his guild cheered. 

**_"Ah you must be Makarov's granddaughter, well good luck and just because your brother beat me does not mean I am an easy opponent"_** said Jura the girl just shrugged and replied **_"just because I don't look like a powerful wizard does not mean I'm weak, and a word of warning I wipe the floor with Guildarts and my brother"_** the crowd stared wide-eyed at her statement. The bell to go rung and Lauren launched forward with her fists covered in silver lighting striking Jura in the Jaw, Jura put his hands together and glowed before the ground shook and pillars from the ground rose high almost striking Lauren who was now kneeling in front of the pillars with her hands resting on the ground, when she looked up at Jura her eyes held a glow to them **_"earth-quake" _**was all she said before his pillars crumbled and the earth shook in anger. 

Jura stumbled and Lauren rose to full height the winds blew around her **_"Tornado's!"_** as she shouted three large tornado's appeared all around her and rushed towards Jura smashing into him, knocking him unconscious. The crowd's jaw dropped this girl had used some serious magic and looked like she didn't even use a drop and she knocked out Jura under one minute. **_"What incredible power!"_** shouted the commentator **_"hmm yes indeed, Lauren is known for her power after all she is the strongest Wizard in all of Fiore, that is why there are the rune barriers"_** explained Lahar **_"hey Doranbolt come by the bar later and have a drink"_** shouted Lauren waving at the man, the crowd final saw the silver mark they missed earlier. 

**_"It seems some have forgotten about Fairy Tails top Wizard, she out-ranks them all by a mile-stone and she is also known as the Silver Fairy, the deadliest Fairy you will ever come across"_** explained Lahar, the other guilds stared wide eyed at the girl and Fairy Tail, now they were in big trouble. As Lauren left the arena and walked to her team they all started cheering over her win, sitting down on a bench she just smirked, now everyone knew she was the legendary silver fairy, the strongest Fairy Tail mage and possibly deadly. 

Fairy Tail now sat in the bar drinking in joy Doranbolt even turned up at Laurens request and was drinking with everyone else. Everyone was Laughing and talking loudly like normal except a certain take-over mage who decided to play a game of truth or dare and had dragged in some players like natsu and Lisanna, Gray and Juvia, Cana and bixlow, Erza and the Jellal and Evergreen and Elfman. Mira had tried to get Laxus and Lucy but no luck because the pair had disappeared she then tried Lauren and Gajeel but when she went over to get them from the corner of the bar she saw them slightly busy, with Lauren straddling Gajeel and the two of them making out, and all mira could see where adorable babies. 

The game was really weird and when Natsu dared Erza to go without any form of cake for two weeks Erza actually threw a tantrum and started crying and saying how much she would miss her beloved cake. But when it came to Mira's dare's everyone paled. At the end of the night mira had paired up some couples and had a few laughs because she dared Gray and Natsu to kiss for 60 seconds, that had the whole guild laughing at the pair, who after the time ran out the chucked a barrel of alcohol each and passed out. 

The other guilds though were not as happy because they were trying to think of a way they could beat the Silver Fairy, some thought yuka could beat her while others said that it would be a sabertooth member or possibly Kagura but other than that the other guild where screwed big time. Hibiki of Blue Pegasus was researching the Silver Fairy and in so he was also sending the links of information to other guilds to give them some info on the girl, it was only fair. Hibiki found a video from the council's system and opened it for everyone to watch, when the video had finished everyone stared shocked and in fear, he then read out the written information below **_"Lauren Dreyar's power levels in this shows complete destructive force but this is only a mere fraction of her power, she quite possibly has the power that rivals the top 3 wizard saints"_** and the information was dated 9 years ago, which meant now she was even stronger. 

As other guilds read and watched the video they all had one thought _she's incredible, no one will beat her._ At sabertooth some mages were freaking out while as Lauren put it 'the over grown firefly' or sting was being his usual cocky self and exclaiming he would beat her and that sabertooth would win, he even asked Rufus to do some research on her past to find some sought of weak point. Everyone was nervous about facing the girl, they were basically nervous about facing any Fairy Tail mage, even sherry did not want to go against Lucy when she Found out Lucy was above Erza's level and was trained by Lauren.

* * *

**I didn't end up doing my assignment instead I wrote this :D **

**If I don't update in a while it's because A) I'm thinking of what to write next and B) I'm doing boring school work because if I don't no more Fanfiction for me ****L**

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, **

**Kikki 3**


	40. Chapter 37: Day 2 of GMG

**Another chapter, I actually wonder whether or not it is becoming too long, I know I said it would be coming to an end soon but I seem to have misjudged how much more I wanted to write.**

**I do NOT own Fair Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

**_"Well ladies and Gentle-man today is the second day of the Grand Magic games, today we will be having a group battle between the pairs chosen and then there will be a maze and a game of hide and seek"_** explained Mato, the giant Lacrima screen appeared showing the audience the contenders for the first event of the day. **_"For Quatro Cerbrus we have Bacchus and Rocker"_** the two men made their way onto the battle ground **_"for Mermaid Heel we have Milliana and Kagura, for Blue Pegasus Jenny and Eve will participate"_** the two teams joined Quatro Cerbrus as the crowd cheered, **_"from Lamia Scale we have Sherry and Toby and from Sabertooth Orga and Sorana"_** the two pairs walked out looking cocky and the crowd cheered, Mato cleared his throat and everyone went silent, all on edge as to who they would be fighting**_ "and now from fairy tail the chosen team is...Lucy and Gray!"_** the arena shook with hollers and cheers, some guild members looked wearily at the smiling blonde, they all knew who she trained with and they knew she was above that monster Erza, this would be a tough battle. 

The teams got into positions**_ "Lucy and Gray, you may have beat me once but I am stronger you have no chance"_** taunted sorano, Gray and Lucy just grinned and the timer started, mages clashed in a mix of magic and physical attacks. The crowd watched in awe as Lucy was enveloped in a golden light, her shout echoed of the walls **_"Enter Gate of the Lion, Leo!"_** when the light disappeared many of the men had blood noses. 

Lucy now had a pair of cat ears on her head and her outfit changed into a black leather cat suit and a pair of thigh high boots, her brown eyes had a golden ring around them. Lucy launched herself to the stunned and bloody nosed Orga **_"REGULAS PUNCH!"_** her fist glowed in a golden light, her fist connected with his nose throwing him backwards from the force, her blonde hair blowing in the wind as she spun around and went straight for Toby, knocking him out cold. 

Gray was fighting Quatro Cerbrus's team and Eve. Milliana was battling sorano and Kagura already knocked jenny out. Gray had effectively taken out the three mages leaving only Kagura and Milliana, as Kagura took out sorano. The two pairs got into position , Lucy glowing in Celestial light and gray's magic seeping of him making the arena become freezing cold . 

Kagura went to use her gravity magic but Lucy already beat her, changing into Libra's form and altering the gravity surrounding Mermaid Heel's team **_"ICE-MAKE: GEYSA!"_** the ice rose high up into the air taking the girls with it, before it shattering and sending Kagura and Milliana falling to the ground, when they hit the ground, Lucy made the gravity stronger pulling the earth under them down and knocking them out cold. 

The crowd cheered at the display of raw power and Gray and Lucy grinned and hugged each other in celebration before racing back to their team. Lucy and Laxus giving the crowd a wonderful show as they locked lips in a passionate kiss, they could hear cheers and some girls crying and guys shouting in disapproval. Fairy Tail was over-the-moon with their win, they all looked towards Gray and Lucy with pride, this was a big deal for the two because last year they both lost in their first battle. 

Once the crowd died down Mato took centre stage again **_"and now we have the maze race, all you have to do is get out of the maze and if you run into a monster you have to defeat it, you have 5 minutes"_** each team chose a member to participate, Sabertooth chose Yukino **(A/N: yukino has a different magic now because she gave Lucy her keys, she now has plant **magic** or nature, basically she can control plants and have them act as a weapon)** Lamia scale sent chelia and Quatro Cerbrus sent War-cry. Mermaid Heel let Beth go and represent them, Blue Pegasus sent Nichiya and Fairy Tail Sent Laxus, needless to say the latter wasn't impressed he didn't get to fight but Lucy persuaded him. 

The teams took off when the timer started, not having a clue where to go, they were running around trying to find some sought of lead to get them out, Nichiya had an advantage of being able to fly but he was still just as lost as the others. Laxus used his lighting and started teleporting all over the place and in the end he was first to get out of the mage with yukino only exiting a minute after him. The last two minutes were intense, some passed the exit and then had to try and find it again, the next two mages to come out where Beth and Chelia. Nichiya only managed to get out a second before the time ran out and Quatro Cerbrus lost due to War-cry getting lost and no where even close to the exit. 

* * *

**The total scores so far were:**

**1. Fairy Tail- 12**

**2. Sabertooth-6**

** Heel-6**

** Scale-2**

** Pegasus-1**

** Cerbrus- 0  
**

* * *

**_"The next game would grant them two points for being the last one standing plus a point for each person they knock out, the game is simple you must hide from others and seek each other, when you find someone you must knock them out, once you have been knocked out you cannot continue"_** exclaimed the pumpkin man, the Giant Lacrima screen showed the points so far and then picked members to play the game. 

Yuka would represent Lamia scale, Eve would play for Blue Pegasus and Bacchus for Quatro Cerbrus. Kagura would participate for Mermaid Heel and Sting would play for Sabertooth and now the crowd was waiting to find out who would be Fairy Tail's player **_"Lauren Dreyar, the silver Fairy!" _** shouted Mato, the crowd screamed in joy, while the guilds paled, a battle against the strongest Fairy. 

Lauren grinned, the grin sent shivers down her opponents spines. Jumping down from the railing, she walked over to the group of mages playing the game. **_"So you think you can beat me? now is the time to prove it"_** Lauren said to sting who grinned a cocky grin, he eyes travelled down her leather clad body but he notice a silver marking on her neck that looked like a dragon, his eyes grew wide as he looked towards Fairy Tail's team and saw a smug looking Gajeel. 

**_ "Maybe Rogue should fight you after all you are his Rival's mate"_** he said allowed, Lauren grinned and Rogue's eyes narrowed**_ "tch, doesn't matter, you pissed me of you stupid fire-fly and now I'm gonna make you regret you said anything"_** retorted Lauren a growl escaped from her. The tension was high especially between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. A mirage of a jungle appeared and everyone got into their hiding positions. 

Bacchus wanting a fight went looking for Lauren and Sting wanting to beat her and get the title of strongest Wizard went looking for her as well. It seemed that nobody was actually hiding, instead they were looking for a fight. Eve accidently ran into Kagura and was the first to be taken out of the game, given Mermaid heel a point. Sting found Bacchus and took him out easily gaining a point for his guild. Now the only guilds left where Mermaid Heel (Kagura), Lamia Scale (Yuka), Sabertooth (Sting) and Fairy Tail (Lauren). 

It would be an interesting fight for any who found Lauren because sting believed he could beat her and people thought Yuka would be able to cancel out her magic and defeat her, while others thought Kagura would beat her easily. Each mage took a path leading them all to one place, an open space surround by the trees and in the middle stood Lauren, sparking with her silver Lighting and 10 swords and blades floating in a circle behind her and two whips rested in her hands. Kagura's eyes showed awe and worry just for a moment, while Yuka gulped in nervousness and Sting, that idiot sting smirked. 

Lauren stood their weapons already ready and her lighting sparking all around her, her opponents stepped forward as one, she smirked as they got into attack positions. Yuka sent a Wave attack first to render her magic, Sting sent a roar straight towards Lauren and Kagura leapt into the air to strike at Lauren with her blade. All three attacks where heading towards Lauren, the crowd held their breath, as did the guilds, while Lauren stood there perfectly calm. 

The attacks hit, a loud explosion rocked the jungle mirage, as the smoke cleared and the fire died down, they where all stunned to see...

* * *

**Da-Da-Daaaa, a Cliff-hanger :D you'll find out what happens next when I update :D I really couldn't help myself with the cliff-hanger :D**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter **

**Kikki 3**


	41. Chapter 38: day 2 of GMG part2

**I know the last chapter was short and I'm sorry, hopefully this one should be longer ike my usual ones. **

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

* * *

_The attacks hit, a loud explosion rocked the jungle mirage, as the smoke cleared and the fire died down, they where all stunned to see..._

* * *

Lauren standing there without even a scratch a shield made of bright white light and her lightning, with a grin she sent forth her weapons, only missing them all by a millimetre. **_"Shit"_ **cursed sting, he was not expecting her to come out unharmed and throwing weapons, **_"come on fire-fly, you said you could beat me and yet you can't even hit me"_** she taunted and sting growled. Yuka went to send a wave attack at her except a very annoyed sting punched him and sent him flying into a tree, gaining another point for sabertooth. 

* * *

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

I watched Lauren send her weapons towards the others, I knew she missed them purposely. Watching that saber look annoyed was hilarious, he still didn't realise his annoyance just fuelled her tormenting even more. I watched as she got in an open legged stance, the winds picked up a considerable amount and what looked like a ball of high powered winds grew between her palms, she sent a few sparks of lighting into it.

* * *

**Lauren's P.O.V**

I could feel all eyes on me and the ball of wind and lighting I held between my palms, sending a small amount of angel magic into it to make it even stronger, I took a deep breath. This spell required control and now it held angel magic in it as well it becomes even more important to control, because angel magic could possibly send it out of control and blow up the arena, possibly. **_"Fury of the winds!"_** I shouted and sent the blast towards my two remaining opponents, their eyes widened. As the ball of wind and lightning hit them it grew in size trapping them both. Holding my arms out I used my magic to split the giant ball that trapped them both, into two separate spheres. I could feel my magic depleting from trying to contain and control the force it threatened to release. Sweat trickled down my neck, my legs wobbled slightly, I needed to learnt o control and who better to be my guinea pigs then these two. 

I was ready to cast the next spell to go with it, it wouldn't kill them _ I don't think it will anyway_. A magic circle appeared below me the colour of white, taking a deep breath I casted the final part of the spell **_"Heaven's Gale force Wind!"_** a magic circle appeared beneath their spheres and huge gusts of wind shot out from the magic circles, they gusts where so strong it was even pushing me back. The wind spheres started to spin, I could hear Sting shouting out in pain as the wind lashed at him and Kagura scream in agony. The lighting was shocking them, as the wind sliced at their skin and made it hard for them to breath. 

I cut off the spells before it started to make me feel the weakness and they fell to the ground unconscious and covered in scorch marks and cuts. The whole crowd was quiet for a bit before they started screaming out cheers, and clapping loudly, chanting Fairy Tail's name.

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

The audience watched as she trapped them in the huge wind spheres, and then as the huge gusts of wind shot out of the magic circles below them, they paid no attention to the mage who was breathing heavily from using the spell. They all watched and listened to the screams that came from her targets, they saw them fall from the air hitting the ground hard. Lauren's team where confused, they had never seen her use that spell or even heard her mention it. Fairy Tail watched as she walked away to the rest of the team, the watched as she stumbled slightly, and hid her face from view with her bangs. Fairy Tail thought she was heading to the balcony but instead she went inside the hall. Gajeel, Lucy and Laxus all went inside to find her, and to find out what was going on.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

We were heading down the hall when we saw Lauren, she was leaning against the wall breathing heavily with her eyes closed. **_"Laurie!"_** I shouted and ran over to her side, the boys following me **_"hey luce, guess that spell took a lot out of me"_** her voice was hoarse **_"what the hell was that thing?"_** asked Gajeel. Lauren opened her eyes and smiled at us **_"it was a difficult spell I read about, but it requires utmost control which I'm not so good at, that's why it took a lot out of me, plus splitting it too use against two people, but I think what over did it was the angel magic I put into it"_** she said leaning against Gajeel **_"what about the other half, the part with those gale force winds?"_** asked Laxus **_"that was another angel spell, that was what made me exhausted, I just need to sit back and catch my breath"_** she explained as she walked back out with Gajeel. 

As we followed them out I felt a pulse of darkness, my whole body froze, I could see blackness flash in front of me, the smell of death itself, pure evil, _zeref.**"Lucy?"**_ I came back to reality to see Laxus looking at me questioningly, **_"I felt something, something evil and dark"_** his eyes widened **_"I might be imagining things, its fine, let's go see the points so far"_** I said dragging him after me.

* * *

**Lauren's P.O.V**

Darkness, _he's _early, but how early? whatever he throws our way I'll block it no matter what. But he wouldn't attack now not with so much power being used right now it would be too risky, and as far as I know from Hera he still isn't full strength. _I need to focus on the games, I'll deal with zeref later, he can wait his turn on my must deal with list, at the top is the games, second is getting my moron of a brother to tell Lucy that she is his mate and finally deal with the crazy black wizard _I thought, I really have a weird way of prioritizing things.

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

The score board appeared showing Fairy Tail in the lead still...

**Fairy Tail-16pts**

**Sabertooth-8pts**

**Mermaid Heel-7pts**

**Lamia Scale-2pts**

**Blue Pegasus-1pts**

**Quatro Cerbrus-0pts  
**

* * *

Sabertooth wasn't pleased to find out they only had half the score of Fairy Tail. People where cheering on their favourite Guilds. **_"Now, this next game is just for fun no points, it's just for the audience's enjoyment"_** announced Mato **_"swim suit Modelling!"_** at Mato's announcement of the game the men cheered and the women screamed in excitement. 

Laxus was looking smug, except Lauren was trying to run away with Gajeel holding onto her as she shouted curses and how no way was she going to pose and jump around in skimpy swim-wear, her guild sweat-dropped at her antics. Needless to say she ended up in a very skimpy bikini, it was two sizes too small and very thin stings as straps, it was a bright sexy red, Gajeel was drooling like all the other males. She only got the skimpiest one because of her outburst and trying to escape from actually participating in it. Lucy and Laxus where posing together with Lucy wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing her breasts pushed against his chest, while his hands where resting on her hip and smirking down at her. 

Everyone was pulling poses except Lauren and Gajeel. Lauren was pouting and glaring at any guy who came over to her or looked twice at her and Gajeel was growling at all the guys as well. **_"If I have to do this stupid thing then you do as well mister"_** she said to Gajeel, dragging him into the centre by his ear, pulling him up so he was standing straight, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled his head down so their lips met in a passionate kiss. There where shouts of unhappiness while screams of joy at the pair, neither cared though it was just the two of them in their minds. 

The girls in the Fairy Tail team decided to have some fun and cause blood-loss, by running around in their tight bikini's. They were laughing as they ran around playing tag with Lauren using gentle winds to blow their hair behind them dramatically. Quite a few men had already passed out from blood loss, while others where close to it. Laxus, Freed and Gajeel were chasing their girlfriends and telling them to put a shirt over them. The latter though was having trouble concentrating due to Lauren's tight bikini that was already stretching and one wrong movement would have it tearing off. 

As the girls laughed and kept prancing around in those tight bikini's, some-one in the shadow's was watching, her smirk evil, her eyes holding blood lust as she licked her lips watching a particular blonde fairy and red head. Minerva wanted to kill that blonde, to hear her screams, but she wanted to make Erza suffer, she wanted to beat the Titania. Hiding herself in a cloak she walked towards her team, sabertooth had no clue it was really Minerva that was going to be replacing one of their back-up mage's. The next battle between the two guilds would shake the arena.

After the swim suit modelling finished, everyone went back to their post to listen to what would be occurring tomorrow. Apparently tomorrow there would be the Naval battle, and each guild would be allowed to choose who participated.

* * *

**Laxus's P.O.V**

The Naval battle brought back some bad memories, and looking at Lucy I noticed she'd paled a lot **_"don't worry lu, I'm participating instead"_** said my sister cheering Blondie up. Lauren motioned for me to follow her, when we reached in the hall-way she stopped, her back to me, something was off.**_ "Listen Laxus, Lucy she's afraid, and you'll need to support her more than ever tomorrow, because I have a feeling that new mage on Sabertooth's team is going to be participating, and I believe it's actually Minerva, the magic I feel off that mage feels a lot like Zeref"_** turning around to face me, she had look of determination**_ "I will make her feel twice as much pain as she made Lucy feel, I will make sure she never walks again"_** the promise she held in her tone and eyes actually scared me slightly. **_"And Laxus, don't tell Lucy, but tell gramps, he needs to know, and if that woman is working with Zeref, I will know and I will kill her"_** nodding at her, she continued walking out. 

I found gramps and pulled him aside, telling him of what Lauren had found, **_"gramps, both Lucy and Laurie have felt black magic, and they both say it's Zeref, and if Minerva is working with the bastard then don't be surprised if Laurie wipes her from existence"_** gramps looked grave**_ "Laxus my boy I don't think she would actually kill another being, maybe an animal or monster but not a human being, not after what she went through"_** sighing at his statement**_ "but you didn't see the look in her eyes"_** I exclaimed, he just sighed sadly and walked away.

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

The guilds went off to their rooms, they were mentally preparing themselves for the next day. Lauren and Lucy where sitting on the railing on their balcony that connected to the room. Both mages where in deep thought over the black magic they had sensed **_"Lauren, what part do I exactly play in all this?"_** asked Lucy, **_"Lucy, celestial magic is holy, it's a form of heaven magic, you and I will be the ones who defeat Zeref"_** a small smile on her face as she answered Lucy. Lucy was in shock **_"but I don't think I can"_** she stammered out, **_"you can Lucy, after all you hold as much power as a dragon slayer, and anyway wouldn't you like to fly with your own wings?"_** now that had her attention **_"my own wings? but how is that-, I mean I'm not an angel"_**, looking back to the black sky Lauren said **_"but you will be in the war, you Lucy will gain the power of an archangel yourself, but only for that fight, and Lucy don't doubt yourself, your stronger then you'll ever know, your magic will be the light that guides us to victory, but you don't have to start worrying about it now, we still have time"_**. Both girls when to their respected beds, their slayer's already asleep, snoring. Snuggling close to their partners, and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Lauren's gonna break some bones~~**

**I'm way too cheerful about that XD anyway hope you liked, and if it's too long it's too make up for the last chapter being short. **

**I can't wait to write the next one,**

**Kikki :D**


	42. Chapter 39: day 3 of GMG

**well to answer your question mromero18, Laxus will be making Lucy his mate very soon, it's gonna be something big :D and Hades' Neko, to answer your question as well, I will get you viewers to think of the colour of Lucy's wings.**

**Glad everybody is enjoying the story and I was seriously excited and happy writing out the scene where Lauren breaks Minerva, its soooooo much fun XD**

* * *

The guilds where already standing in their places and ready to start the challenge. Lucy however was sitting down, her eyes closed as her mind re-visited that dreadful day where the witch Minerva broke her. **_ "So we already have the nominee's to participate today"_** said Mato, the giant water sphere floating behind him**_ "so today we have Bacchus from Quatro Cerbrus, Chelia from Lamia Scale, Milliana from Mermaid Heel, Jenny from Blue Pegasus, the new reserve member Minnie from Sabertooth and Fairy Tail you still need to choose someone to play"_** explained Mato, Minnie (Minerva) kept her cloak on and it kept her face hidden, her body though could be seen. **_"I'm playing"_** answered a voice from behind the group, the voice stepped out, her gaze hard and dangerous, Lauren like everyone else had her swim-wear on, a light purple bikini.

The crowd watched and waited, as everyone in the sphere got into position. Lauren made sure she was facing Minnie (Minerva). The timer started **_"now Minnie why don't you tell everyone who you really are, I bet your guild doesn't even know"_** the other contestants gave Lauren a curious look, if looks could kill Minnie would be dead by now from a vicious death. Minnie giggled, a sadistic giggle. White light pulsed from Lauren and instantly knocked everyone but Minnie out nobody had a chance against it, the force was too strong.

Lauren sent forward a gust of wind, blowing the hood off. **_"Minerva"_** she snarled, the women grinned a sinister grin, Guilds stared wide-eyed.**_ "This game will continue, whether this hag is allowed to participate or not, I have to pay her back for what she did to Lucy, and it will be brutal"_** Mato nodded his head with what Lauren had said. **_"What can you do anyway, your nothing, you're as weak as that blonde, as I broke her, I spared her life, be grateful"_** taunted Minerva. The bright White light glowed around Lauren again, the water in the sphere started churning from power.**_ "I will make you feel twice as much pain as Lucy did, I will break every bone in your body, I will make sure you never walk again"_** Minerva sneered at her comment and Lunged for her.

Minerva's hands wrapped around Lauren's throat cutting off her oxygen, her demon form so fast to the naked human eye. **_"Say goodbye, Fairy Trash"_** growled Minerva, as she went to crush the girls throat, hands grabbed her wrists, crushing them, letting out a howl Minerva let go, her wrists broken. **_"Demon's like you don't deserve to walk on this earth"_** her voice cold as steel, Minerva stared wide-eyed, _who is this?_ she thought. Forgetting her pain she lunged again, but Lauren anticipated this, and moved out of the way before she kicked her straight in the ribs, the cracking sound echoed. **_"Time for you to pay for hurting Lucy, demon"_** snarled Lauren, the glow around her becoming stronger, her hands crackled with lighting.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I watched as Lauren threw a punch at Minerva, lighting and all. Lightning and Water was never a good mix, and this was no different, her Lighting was out of control, the whole sphere was filled with dangerous and over-powered Lighting, Minerva's screams could be heard all over Crocus.**_ "This is what happens when you harm a Fairy Tail mage"_** shouted Lauren, her attacks never missing. I could see myself in Minerva's place, it sent shivers down my spine.

* * *

**Makarov's P.O.V**

I watched with fear as my grandchild's attacks hit every time, the bruising already appearing. Lauren wasn't lying when she said brutal, Minerva even stopped fighting. Minerva's legs where broken, you could tell by the black bruising, the hideous black bruising was covering her. My heart stopped as Lauren's hand wrapped around her throat, this had to stop, before she killed her.**_ "LAUREN! ENOUGH!" _** I shouted out to her, hoping she'd hear me, she looked over to me and then back to Minerva, dropping her.

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

The whole crowd was in a state of shock as they watched the dark mage's battered form fall out of the water sphere, no one ran to catch her as her body slammed into the ground. **_"You're the trash, you demon"_** spat Lauren.

It was an hour later when the medics, after treating Minerva had said, every bone in her body was broken, including her spine and that no magic would cure her being paralysed. Once she was in a stable condition the authorities took her away to a special cell where she could still heal.

The fear that other guilds felt before about facing the silver fairy, went through the roof, nobody wanted to fight her, not even the master's. If she was capable of doing that then what would she do to them, because Minerva was stronger than them.

* * *

**Lauren's P.O.V**

Minerva had it coming, hurt my family and I'll hurt them twice as much. Gramps was furious and was in the middle of one of his lectures **_"LAUREN! are you listening to me!?"_ **i shrugged my shoulders and started to walk away **_"LAUREN AMELIA DREYAR! LISTEN TO ME!"_** he yelled, I froze on the spot, that name. I turned around and glared at him **_"don't ever say that name, ever! My name is Lauren, NOT Lauren Amelia, she died with her mother, end of discussion"_** each word I spoke was dripping with acid. Lauren Amelia, I hate that name. My mother gave me my name 'Lauren', but my father gave me my middle name 'Amelia', I hate it and I hate him. I felt a small tug on my mind, like someone was trying to speak to me, the feeling of soft feather's and magic of the heaven's left it's touch. Someone was trying to communicate, but which angel?

* * *

**Laxus's P.O.V**

Lauren was in huge trouble for the beating she gave Minerva, if you ask me though that hag deserved every hit for what she did to Lucy. Speaking of Lucy I couldn't find her anywhere, she had disappeared, I needed to find her, I had something planned, something she'd love. **_"Oi metal head, you seen Lucy anywhere?"_** Gajeel rolled his eyes at me **_"bunny girl left the arena a few minutes ago, probably back to the inn" _**nodding my head at him **_"thanks gajeel"_** I said to him. Walking to the inn I kept running over what I would say to her, and hopefully she would say yes to my question. It would change everything.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I couldn't stay at the arena anymore, I just needed a breather away from it all. The door to our room in the inn opened, turning around I was greeted with Laxus walking in, but something was different, he seemed nervous. **_"Hey Laxus"_** I said to him smiling, he smiled back and walked over to me wrapping his arms around me. I melted into the embrace, I always feel safer in his arms. **_"Lucy, I need to tell you something, but not now, later tonight in front of the castle"_** he said, now I was confused **_"okay, but Laxus why can't you tell me now?"_** I asked he pulled away slightly so he could look at me, a grin on his face **_"because I want it to seem special"_** he said before he pulled me into a heart warming kiss.

* * *

**Lauren's P.O.V**

The games where back to normal now, except gramps was still angry with me. After what happened earlier in the naval battle I wasn't going to be fighting, mira would be stepping in my place, just for today. I could still feel that tugging on my mind, but now I could feel it on my magic, something was wrong.**_ "Lucy, I need you to summon Gabriel, now it's important"_** I begged, she nodded her head and we went inside the infirmary, and she pulled out his key, calling him, but nothing happened.

**_"Wait, he's talking to me telepathically, he says he is sorry but he is busy helping Zeus, they have a horde of Demons to deal with"_** she said, I let out a sigh, everything was fine. As we walked back to the team Lucy was fidgety, stopping and putting an arm in front of her blocking her path **_"okay lu, what's going on?"_** she went to go deny anything but I gave her that look that said 'I know your lying now spill', she sighed and told me what Laxus said to her.

**_"What do you think it's about?"_** she asked, I had no clue, he wasn't someone you could read easily which was annoying. **_"Sorry lu, but I don't have a clue, he may be my brother but I don't know what he thinks and I'm glad I don't, it's probably a whole lot of perverted thoughts on you and I don't need to know that"_**, she was bright red after I said that, I started running away from her as she was yelling and chasing after me.

* * *

**Hera's P.O.V**

I couldn't reach Lauren, something was blocking the connection. The demon's where tearing apart homes, burning everything, they are stronger than before. Zeus and Gabriel where off fighting some of the bigger and deadlier ones, while I had to hide the ancient spells of the Universe. These demons where getting stronger, which meant so was Zeref, I fear the war may be coming earlier than thought.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I was waiting in front of the Castle, just like Laxus asked, the sun was setting in a pretty array of warm colours. **_"Lucy!"_** I smiled at the man walking over to me, **_"so what did you want to tell me?"_** I asked, he gulped. **_"Lucy-ok I have three things to say, first of all- all dragon slayers have that one destined to be mate, their life partner, and Lucy your my mate, which brings me to the 2nd part, Lucy will you be my mate and let me mark you?"_** he asked, his eyes held that nervousness from earlier, I was shocked. I was his mate?! but I do love him, I couldn't see myself with anybody else, looking back into his eyes I smiled at him **_"yes Laxus, I'll let you mark me"_** he smiled down at me.

Suddenly Laxus got down on one knee _ OH MY GOD! he isn't is he?!_ he held my hand in his, my mind was filled with different scenarios, but kept going back to that one. He pulled something from his pocket, **_"well uh I don't know how to do this but hopefully it works out"_** he said nervously, he looked me straight in the eyes **_"Lucy, I love everything about you, even your scary side, you always make me feel like a better person, you forgave all my mistakes, you're so beautiful and you mean the world to me, so Lucy Heartfillia-"_** he opened up a little box, a golden ring with a ruby in the middle like a rose and two emeralds shaped as the leaves on either side of it **_"will you marry me?"_** he asked, his eyes held hope.

He wanted to marry me, but I thought dragon slayer mates were like already married couples, why was he asking me to marry him if I already agreed to be his mate. Was he asking me for my sake? I always wanted a wedding, something simple not extravagant like what my father planned, was he doing this for me. Tears pricked in my eyes **_"yes, I will marry you!"_** he slid the ring on my finger and stood up wrapping his arms around me, swinging me around. **_"I love you Lucy"_** he said with a soft smile, **_"I love you too Laxus"_**. His mouth was oj my neck, giving me sweet kisses, his teeth pierced the skin and the mark appeared, a yellow/gold dragon with blue eyes. Kissing under the stars with my the man I love had to be the most romantic thing ever.

* * *

**Told you! Laxus would make Lucy his mate soon, and in a romantic way. I really loved writing this chapter, heaps of fun. Well hope you liked the chapter, and don't forget to come up with some idea's on Lucy's wings and let me know.**

**Kikki :D**


	43. Chapter 40: Last day of GMG

**I had a hard time choosing which design of wings, because all the idea's where really amazing, but because I couldn't choose I decided to mix the idea's together. I must say though the idea's from Spectre8 and Hades' Neko, where the best, so I have already started putting together those chapters where Lucy does get her wings, but it won't be for a while now, because the battle with Zeref is the ending of the story.**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

It was the last day of the GMG **(I skipped the last few days, because I'm lazy and I really want to get to the good part)** three teams in particular where neck-and-neck, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth and Fairy Tail, Mermaid Heel was only one point behind them. Today was the big day, to final find the winner, and this year all members from the team, not including the reserves would be placed in a large labyrinth riddled with monsters, ranging from low level to SS-class monsters. 

**_"The game I simple, be the last team standing, defeat as many monster's as possible and your opponents, good luck to you all, do NOT let your guard down at any point in time, the monsters on SS-class level could kill you so try and not run into them"_** explained Mato. The teams were ready to go. The girls on Fairy Tail decided to change their outfits for this occasion and they matched. A very sexy attire. Erza was wearing a leather cat-suit, the legs of the outfit reaching all the way under her knee high boots, the front zipper zipped all the way to the top, long sleeves and a turtle neck, her hair tied into its pony-tail, her bangs framing her face. 

Lucy was wearing a black leather cat-suit as well except her sleeves reached just below her shoulders, the legs of the suit reaching mid-thigh, the zipper un-zipped to just below her naval. Her Large breasts tight against the leather so they wouldn't fall out of the outfit even with the zip undone, thigh high boots and her hair pulled into a pony-tail as well with her bangs framing her face. 

Lauren's black leather cat-suit looked like a one-piece swimming suit, except the sleeves reached just pass her shoulder, the zip on her suit undone as well, like Lucy's suit the leather was tight enough that her large breasts didn't fall out and her knee high black boots completed the look. Her hair tied into its pony-tail with a red ribbon, her bangs and small side fringe framing her face. 

Each team was transported into a part of the dark labyrinth, the goal to beat the other members and to NOT run into the SS-class monsters.**_ "We stay together as a team"_** ordered Erza, **_"no, we have a better chance splitting up, Lucy comes with me we'll head to the top, while the rest of you get out of here, where going to use the unison raid, so you need to get out before you get caught in the cross-fire"_** said Lauren. **_"We are not splitting up its too dangerous"_** argued Erza, aura's of power seeped of the two girls as they glared at each other, neither backing down **_"maybe for you but this will be a walk in the park, now get your ass moving before I make you, or do you want to be taken out by me"_** growled Lauren, Erza was stunned, swallowing her pride she started walking. 

**_"Open Gate of the dove; ATSUKO!"_** a flash of light and in front of Lucy stood a small child, her hair a soft white, bright blue eyes, porcelain skin and wearing a white summer dress.**_ "Hello miss Lucy, I heard of the plane, I shall turn into my dove form and have a telepathic link set up for you"_** said the small child spirit, a sparkling light and a small dove with snow white feathers and gentle blue eyes replaced the child. The dove sat on Lucy's shoulder and the telepathic link was in place.

_"Guys, its Lucy, I'm using a spirit of mine to have a telepathic link between us, I'm going to send two more spirits out to scan the area and find a way out for you, while we head up to the top"_ explained Lucy _"be careful you two"_ said Laxus _"yeah don't go getting hurt ok"_ spoke Gajeel_ "okay"_ answered Lauren. **_"Open Gate of the Falcon; HAYATO!"_** called Lucy, her power glowing around her and forming a ball of energy which turned into a large black falcon with red eyes**_ "Lady Lucy, I already know of the plan, I will scout the south and west wing, I will alert the others through Atsuko's telepathy"_** said the falcon, his voice smooth and sharp at the same time. He spread his wings and sawed down a passage way at a fast pace. 

**_"Who's next Lucy?"_** asked Lauren, Lucy pulled out another silver key, **_"who else could I call for stealth and speed other then my dear friend Tsukiko"_** answered Lucy. Holding the silver key out, she poured a small amount of magic into it and called forth her spirit **_"Open Gate of the Wolf; TSUKIKO!"_** a large flash of light and a wolf with silvery gray fur appeared, his eyes emerald green. **_"Hello Lucy, I'm glad I can help you with this, I shall take the north and east wing to find an exit for your friends"_** he said in a deep voice, the wolf took off in his direction leaving the girls and the dove to head up to the top. One of Lucy's spirits would run into the rest of the team so she needed to tell them not to attack them _"Guy's if you run into a Falcon or Wolf DON'T attack them, they are my spirits and are scouting a way out for you, you may not even see them, but if you do follow them"._

The girls where running through hallways that would lead to the middle of the labyrinth to find the stairs. A loud roar came from behind them, they both gulped and slowly turned around to come face to-uh leg, looking up their eyes widened, this huge monster that towered over them, with claws the size of them and deadly looking sharp teeth**_._**

**_"Well it seems Lucy and Lauren are the first to run into a SS-class monster, let's hope they can beat it"_** commented Mato, his voice coming from some loud speakers in the labyrinth. The other teams that heard of the news looked worriedly, a SS-class monster was highly dangerous, surely those two girls couldn't even beat it. 

Lucy and Lauren got into a fighting stance **_"Lucy I know telling you to run won't do anything so get your celestial blade out here right now and let's smash this thing"_** ordered Lauren her own sword appearing, it was the one Erza had gotten her for her birthday, the blade gleamed in the little light the labyrinth had. Lucy's celestial sword appeared in her hand, the handle golden with silver lining. The girls leapt into the air shouting a war-cry, and slashing their weapons down on the monster's skin. 

**_"What the hell?!"_** shouted Lauren as she took in the no-damage that was done. Black mist covered the beast and the girls took a step back **_"Lucy, Draco would be nice right now"_** she called to her companion, Lucy pulled forth a key, when they stopped. Their blood froze, their eyes widened in shock and fear. _Black magic, death, its everywhere, this monster has the marking of zeref_ thought Lucy**_. "You feel that Laurie?"_** asked the blonde, the girl nodded **_"I think we can take it down, now let's get serious"_** said Lauren, Lucy nodded her head in agreement and called Loke, Taurus, Capricorn, Libra, Pisces and Ophiuchus forth.

The spirits sent their attacks one after another, with Lucy sending blasts of Celestial energy, the crowd watched in awe as so many spirits battled and Lucy still had magic to send her own attacks. Suddenly the labyrinth tower shook and a thunder storm appeared above them **_"Time you had a nice long nap" _**said Lauren, raising her hands above her, the temperature dropped an incredible amount **_"Blizzard of the coldest winters!"_** she shouted and a blizzard appeared with sharp ice shards slicing at the beasts skin. The heavy winds and cold snow weakening it **_"celestial energy bomb"_** shouted Lucy, as she sent forth a huge ball of celestial energy, her spirits all sending a powerful attack as well, the attacks combined creating a huge unison raid and effectively taking down the monster. 

The spirits disappeared back to their worlds, and the girls continued on with their task. Every team was running around taking out monsters but none of the others had come in contact with a SS-class monster. The other teams heard the loud explosion before and felt the temperature drop, some-how they all knew who it was, the two beauties. Erza, Gray, Gajeel and Laxus had run into Tsukiko, Lucy's wolf spirit, they had been kept updated the whole time from Atsuko, the Falcon Hayato had found the exit and was waiting for them, the group trying to keep up with the wolf, who was running so fast he was only a blur of silver. 

The crowd watched the two girls run around different hallways, although the men where more watching their long legs and their leather covered asses instead. **_"Lucy! we found it"_** cheered Lauren a blast of shadows and light hit her out of know where sending the girl flying into a wall. **_"Lauren!"_** shouted Lucy, she went to go running to her but the presence of powerful magic had her stopping and turning around to find a smug Rogue and Sting**_ "oh you guys are gonna pay big time"_** said Lauren as she got back up, her eyes blazing with annoyance, a scowl on her face and her leather clad body covered in silver lightning. 

Lucy punched Sting square in the jaw making him stumble back, as rogue turned into a shadow and attacked Lauren, smothering her in shadow's making hard for her to breath. **_"Tch you can't do much damage Blondie, your too weak"_** said sting, something flashed in Lucy's eyes, she let out a growl, her celestial light encased her and when it disappeared she stood in her Draco form, the crowd was stunned. As sting stood there shocked at her appearance and the feel of power radiating of her, she growled again and flashed her canines at him. Sting regained his composer and sent an attack, she easily dodged it **_"HOLY DRAGON'S ROAR!"_** shouted Sting, his ray of white light barely missed Lucy. Lucy got into a crouching position and took a deep breath **_"CELESTIAL DRAGON'S ROAR!"_** a vortex of golden light and stars came from Lucy's mouth, it was too big to dodge so sting was hit and went down. 

Rogue was suffocating Lauren in his shadow's, until the sensation of stinging stopped him, her lightning was shocking him and it hurt like a bitch. Returning to his normal form, the lightning stopped, he stared at the girl who was breathing heavily trying to catch her breath again, but her glare as strong as ever. Rogue's eyes were drawn to her large breasts that where heaving as she breathed, normally he wouldn't be bothered but the sight of the sexy girl clad in black leather that barely held her breasts in place was quite a distraction, unconsciously he licked his lips, the dragon mark on her neck glowed.

**_"So your Gajeel's mate then?"_** asked the shadow dragon slayer, **_"yes"_** at her affirmative of the matter he smirked a dark smirk. Taking out this girl would get to Gajeel, that was if he could beat her, she was incredibly powerful. Lauren had enough of this guy staring at her, she noticed his muscles tense and knew he was going to attack soon, a whoosh of power swelled around her. Lauren gave rogue a round-house kick, and to add extra pain her leg was covered in lightning, and before he could land on the ground she blasted him with a ball of energy. 

**_"Took your time"_** teased Lucy, she was back in her leather cat-suit again,**_ "shut it lu, I was caught off guard" _**argued Lauren. The girls ran up the stairs, entering a room with a couple of monsters in it. Deciding against fighting so they could save energy they ran past the monsters dodging them all, their agile bodies moving with grace of a panther. 

The crowd watched as the girls dodged the beasts attacking them, curious to what they were doing. Lucy reached a window on one side of the room and Lauren on the other, smashing the glass out of the window's the girls began climbing up the building and onto the roof. Lucy and Lauren could hear the sounds of magic battles from inside the building _"hey, are you guys out yet because we are waiting to do the spell"_ telepathically asked Lucy _"yeah we're out, you sure your okay to do this, we all heard the sound of you guys taking on the SS-class monster"_ answered gray, worry evident in his voice _"trust me gray we are both fine, I don't even really feel a drop in magic at all, we just need you to run to the edge and stand against the wall and stay out of the way"_ said Lucy. 

Lucy and Lauren got into position, the ground and labyrinth shook and the sky became dark, filling with bright stars a huge magic circle the colour of gold and silver appeared underneath the girls, their bodies rose a bit into the air, hair blowing from the wind the magic power of the two had the judges and the onlookers staring in awe. 

Their eyes now different colours, heir power surged around them and a large vortex of wind, lightning and celestial magic appeared around the labyrinth, the stars above them started glowing a bright white fire falling slowly towards the ground, Lucy and Lauren's eyes glowed brighter.**_ "Goddess of the Heaven's, and God of the storms, lend us your strength, oh heavens and sky: Unison Raid: Heaven's falling stars!"_** the girls shouted out their chant, and their bodies begin to glow in silver and gold, the ground shook in fury and the stars fell faster, colliding with the labyrinth exploding on impact, the bright white fire being sucked into the vortex around the building. Once all the stars had fallen they closed their eyes, the vortex underneath them growing with the power and full of white fire, electricity and celestial magic. A shout of power came from the girls as their eyes opened, bright lights of silver and gold flooded out from them and the vortex exploded. 

The labyrinth crumbled under the force, screams of terror and pain came from the building as the lighting shocked everyone inside. The crowd was stunned as where the judges. Fairy tail had huge grins on their faces as the girls descended back to the ground wearing matching grins. **_"Well it seems clear as who the winner is"_** commented Lahar, doranbolt laughed in agreement **_"well I declare the winner of this year Grand Magic Games; FAIRY TAIL!"_** shouted Mato. The crowd cheered as did Fairy Tail, the mage's in the Labyrinth pulled out all alive and breathing. The GMG this year had been such a ride for all the contenders, especially for those who actually had to fight the Silver Fairy.

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it, sorry if it's a bit long but I couldn't stop writing.**

**_Hayato_****_à_********_隼_****_ (haya)_**** "falcon" and ****_人_****_ (to)_**** "person".**

**_Atsuko_****_à_********_ 温_****_ (atsu)_**** "warm", ****_篤_****_ (atsu)_**** "kind, cordial" or ****_敦_****_ (atsu)_**** "honest" combined with ****_子_****_ (ko)_**** "child".**

**Tsukiko****à ****_月_****_ (tsuki)_**** "moon" and ****_子_****_ (ko)_**** "child".**

**Kikki :D**


	44. Chapter 41: the angel realm

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.  
**

* * *

**Lauren's P.O.V**

Everyone was celebrating at the bar from our win earlier today, even other guild members came by to help us celebrate our win. Kagura is actually really nice, we sat down and talked a bit, she wanted to know how I became so strong and what magic it was that I used. I wasn't about to tell her I used angel magic as well, so I just told her I used reequipping magic, lightning magic and Advanced weather magic. Something didn't feel right, the tugging on my mind became more desperate, and the ache in my heart hurt more, my magic was suffering as well, such deep sadness. 

Standing up from my bar stool, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes to calm myself, but instead I got flashes of images, violence, blood, screams, dying _angels_, no way angels?! but how. ZEREF!. my eyes shot open and Gajeel was standing in front of me with a worried look on his face, I noticed my hands were shaking, and then my magic some-how froze. My heart was aching, I could hear _their_ screams of pain, and just like that I collapsed and let the darkness take-over, the last thing I heard was Gajeel shouting my name.

* * *

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

something was wrong with Lauren, she'd been acting weird lately, stopping mid-step and losing focus, I couldn't feel the pain, but I felt something tugging at my heart. I watched as she got up to leave, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she always did this to calm herself, but this time was different, my instincts told me to go to her. I did, I listened for her heart beat but there was nothing as she stood frozen, when she did open her eyes they were so lost, tears in her eyes. **_"No, the angels"_** her voice a whisper and then she collapsed, falling forward into my arms. **_"LAUREN!"_**I shouted at her but no response, she hadn't had anything to drink either **_"Gramps! somebody!"_** I shouted over the loudness, Laxus looked up and paled, so did the kid. 

I watched Lucy dodge people to get to the master, his eyes widened as he paled, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over. The kid tried healing her but said she couldn't do anything, I could only just stare at my mate's limp form. We took her back to the inn and placed her on the bed, master called that crazy lady who hates humans, but even she had no idea. 

It was around midnight when she started tossing and turning like she was having a nightmare, she was sweating and crying out. She suddenly sat up , gasping for air, her eyes wide, she was clutching at her heart and shaking. **_"Lauren, what the hell happened?"_** I asked, before she could answer though a golden burst of celestial light appeared next to Bunny girl revealing that lion Loke, he had a frown on his face.**_ "The angels, are at war with Zeref, and she is feeling the pain from it because she is connected to the angel realm, she can feel her fellow angels dying and her world as well"_** said loke, I looked to her and she nodded as tears fell down her cheeks.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

At hearing Loke's explanation, I went to call Gabriel to confirm but loke's hand stopped me, his face grave.**_ "Lucy, he won't come so don't waste your magic, I'm here as a message from Hera they need Lauren's help, she is the key in saving them, her life-force is entwined with the angels, their world dies and they die, and if they die so does Lauren and then Zeref will kill us all"_** he said. I watched Lauren get up and grab some clothes before walking to the bathroom, it wasn't long before she walked out wearing a white sun dress and silver bracelets on each wrist, her hair was tied into a pony-tail with silver rope wrapping around it tying the loose hair together. 

**_"What are you doing?"_** asked Laxus, **_"going to help them, and Gajeel is coming with me"_** she answered, gajeel stood up as to go with her but Laxus frowned. **_"Why is he going and we can't?!"_** argued Laxus, **_"because I'm his mate"_** was all she said, walking to the balcony **_"Laxus it's because that she is his mate and they can't leave each other and going to another dimension will bring them both pain"_** I explained, he already knew but he needed to be reminded, he relaxed and pulled me into his side, holding me close. 

**_"Come back soon Lauren and safe"_** I told her, she turned around with tears in her eyes **_"if I don't come back you'll know I'm gone because Zeref will kill everyone"_** she replied. When she had enough room and was standing on the balcony railing a brilliant light flashed and there she stood with her magnificent wings, spreading them wide, they shocked me at how big they really were and with one powerful wing beat that blew my hair behind me she was in the air, with pantherlilly flying gajeel next to her. We watched as the three disappeared behind the clouds and into the night sky.

* * *

**Lauren's P.O.V**

**_"Gajeel, you need to hold my hand for this, I'll be flying you both because the speed needed is something pantherlily can't do"_** I explained, he grabbed my hand and pantherlilly put his wings away and hung on tight to Gajeel, once I was sure they both where ready started to fly faster. **_"Close your eyes, both of you or this will hurt, and stay below me, if you hit my wings I'll punch you both"_** I warned, they both moved so my wings wouldn't be hit. When I saw their eyes where closed I went full speed, the stars becoming white streaks of lines. The faster I flew the more things got blurry, I was desperate as the ache in my heart. The portal appeared before me and flew straight through it. 

Instead of beauty I saw destruction, the light of day wasn't even as bright as normal. A clash of swords above me, I looked up and spotted Gabriel, covered in wounds and blood, he looked worn out, he was fighting some sought of demon, it had wings and some nasty looking claws. **_"Gajeel, I'm gonna drop you I need to help Gabriel"_** before he could reply I dropped him and flew up to Gabriel, my sword appeared in my hand, I needed to intervene or this demons next hit would end him.

* * *

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

Pantherlilly caught me just as Lauren dropped me, I watched as her sword appeared and she flew up to Lucy's spirit, the guy looked exhausted and would be defeated by the next blow. I watched Lauren as her sword came between the demon and her with that Gabriel guy behind her looked stunned and then relieved. A fierce determination washed over her face, she became a warrior in that next instant. The demon howled and flew back from her force. The demon screeched and lunged for her, I wanted to stop it but my instincts told me if I got in the way I would die, so stayed back. A silver light appeared like fire in her palm and she threw it toward the demon. The demon was howling and screeching in pain as that fire burned it to ash, in a mere minute the thing was nothing but dust in the wind. Looking over at Lauren I was taken back at how different she looked, just like a warrior. Her eyes hard, her head held high, wings spread wide, weapon in hand, she looked sexy as hell. 

**_"Oi what was that about?"_** I asked as pantherlilly flew us over to her, her stern expression never left, she was all serious now, not a hint of kindness in her eyes, it was like it never existed.**_"Gabriel, go rest, find Zeus and Hera and tell them I'm here and so is Gajeel, they know the situation as to why he would be here, and tell them blood will spill, demon's blood"_** she ordered, ignoring me, her glance harsh as a glare, man if her glance was like this then her glare would make some-one run for the hills. **_"Gajeel, pantherlilly, you need to stay near me, angels are faster then you so are the demons, so they will sneak up on you and you'll be dead so stay near me and don't get killed"_** she ordered, I heard pantherlily gulp, and then some howl/screech thing from below. Fast as light the demon had a hold on Lauren, going for her wings, I didn't even think and let lose a roar **_"Iron Dragons ROAR!"_** it impacted with the monster making it howl in pain, Lauren got free and punched it in the gut with that silver fire stuff, the demon burnt away into dust. 

**_"What is that stuff that burns the demons to ash?"_** I asked her as we flew further into the city, pantherlilly was quiet listen to everything just in case he needed to get out of the way**_ "angel fire, something only archangel's can use, burns demons to dust, it takes heaps of energy so archangels refrain from using it so much, but I'm a special case where it only takes half the energy it doesn't for the others, that's why I can use it more"_** she explained.**_ "There is something you need to know when being here in this realm, no swearing in front of the elders be polite and don't ever mention where the demons come from in casual conversation, and don't act like your better then the angels, you'll get hurt, your just a mere mortal to them, you listen to what they say at all times, and another thing this is of course and a very holy dimension, the big guy god never gets dissed and even if you don't believe you must while you here, and stay away from these flying demon's they're the big boys"_** she finished her lecture, glancing at me making sure I understood **_"yeah I got it, be good and follow the rules or you'll fry my ass"_** I said rolling my eyes at her, her glance became harsher. **_"Gajeel, I'm serious none of this disrespecting act, now you and pantherlilly go help the angels on the ground, the ones done there are easier then these ones up here, and if you see an angel falling catch them, and don't let them hurt their wings"_** she ordered, then flew higher up to help some other angel in trouble. 

The other angels on the ground didn't bother giving me a twice over look they just nodded, must of known I was here with Lauren, she has some serious respect here. I had to stop demons from hitting their wings and to kill the bastards, which was harder than I thought, but these demons on ground weren't as fast or as strong as the ones in the air but still packed a punch. Pantherlilly was on 'catch falling angel's' duty, they were grateful but couldn't fly up again. I could hear the sounds of howling and screeching, and the sound of swords clashing. The smell of burning demon filled the air, but the pressure of power coming from some of the angels fighting in the sky was impressive. 

* * *

**Lauren's P.O.V**

I could feel the power of other angels in the skies fighting as well, I saw Gajeel down on the ground fighting with the others, and protecting their wings. I got so distracted I didn't see the demon coming up from behind until it was too late, it slammed into my back making me cry out in pain. Its claws dug into my wings, it hurt so much I was crying, it threw me down to the ground, except I never made it to the ground. Looking up to the person who caught me, I held in a gasp. It was Raphael, an old friend of mine who when I last spoke to we fought, and haven't spoken since, because I left after that, he never even came to say goodbye. 

Raphael was all man, tan skin, well defined muscles broad shoulders, deep midnight blue eyes, inky black hair a little bit longer then Gray's and a smile that could melt your heart. **_"Raphael?"_** he looked down at me with sorrow, **_"I heard your wings were broken but I didn't believe it until now, they are even more beautiful than the last, Lauren"_** he said, but he still didn't smile. **_"Why did you catch me, why didn't you just let me fall?"_** I asked **_"I wouldn't let my best friend fall and break her pretty wings or her bones"_** he replied, tears pricked in my eyes, so he didn't hate me anymore. 

He let me go, once my wings had healed themselves, he stayed by my side the entire time, watching my back as I watched his. The only thing missing was Gabriel and Misaki, then it would be like the old days where we'd be training together. **_"Raphael, thank-you"_** he smiled a small smile, **_"hey what you two up too? mind if I join?"_** asked a feminie voice, looking over my should there hovered the very girl I was thinking about, Misaki. Her dirty blonde hair tied into a braid that rests over her shoulder, creamy skin, teal coloured eyes that sparkled when she smiled. a gentle white dress with gold rope hanging low on her waist, two gold bangles on each wrist. **_"MISAKI!"_** I shouted in joy and flew over to the girl, hugging her tightly. **_"Now doesn't this seem familiar"_** said a male voice, we looked over to see Gabriel grinning**_ "I got a plan guys, but we need to do something dangerous and really stupid"_** I told them and their grins never left, something's never change. 

**_"So the plan is lure all the flying demons to us and then we use the ancient spell of the archangels"_** I explained, Misaki nodded enthusiastically, while Gabriel grinned like an idiot but Raphael was thinking it over. **_"You sure it's safe?" _**asked Raphael_ **"nope, not safe at all that's why I said stupid and dangerous, but it would instantly wipe out the demons, we used this spell a few times, not all angels can use it they have to have a strong bond"**_ I explained, **_"then let's do it, I'll take the north demons, Misaki you take East, Gabriel you take south and Lauren you take the west, lead them back to above the city" _**he ordered and flew off, while the rest of us flew off in our allocated directions.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, review on what you think, I love reading them :D**

**Kikki :D**


	45. Chapter 42: archangels together

**Ok so Lucy isn't in the angel realm because technically Lucy isn't an angel, she will only gain wings when the battle with Zeref commences that's why she isn't going and if she were to go Laxus would have to go as well because she is his mate. So basically the angel realm is a sacred place and the only reason Gajeel is there is because of Lauren and pantherlilly goes where gajeel goes.**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

The angels on the ground fighting the weaker demons looked up when they felt a rush of power. Above them they saw something incredible, not one, not two but four archangels flying at full speed in different directions, their power seeping of them in a glow, fierce determination written on their faces. One angel in particular was flying faster than the others, only when she stopped did they see who she was. The four archangels where tormenting the demons and getting them to chase them, which bewildered the other angels, why would they do something that could get them killed. 

The flying demons where gaining speed, their claws where getting closer to tearing a wing, but the archangels never stopped. Dodging the attacks with incredible grace. All four of the archangels stopped above the centre of the city, above the battle occurring on the ground. Their wings spread out to keep them in the air, facing each other they put their hands in the air, palm to palm. A radiant glow circled around them, as the demons got closer to them, the intent to kill the angels was written in their eyes, but the four archangels stayed calm. 

The glow from the archangels got stronger, the heat from the power could be felt by the others. The light bursted of them in rays of sunshine and angel fire. Angel fire of silver, green, red and blue, the rays piercing through the demon's, their hideous forms burning away into ash. Three of the angels flew down to the ground to help out the angels fighting, leaving the fourth and scariest archangel up in the sky. Her black hair had come undone and blew in the wind, her face a mask of anger and determination, determination to save her comrades, her stormy blueish-grey eyes shone bright. 

Lauren hands lit up in heavenly angel fire, the angels on the ground shouted to one another to look out when they felt the presence of something powerful, looking up they all stood in shock. How could such a beautiful angel, and a female for that matter have such powerful angel fire, and how could such an elegant face be changed into something of warrior. All the angels on the ground plus Gajeel and Pantherlilly got out of the way as the angel fire came crashing down, burning away the demons that could end their lives. 

Angel fire shot down one after another, it was a wonder she was even still in flight. Demons screeched and howled as they were burnt away, their ashes blowing away in the wind never to be seen again.

* * *

**~back on EarthLand~**

The guild was celebrating the news of Lucy and Laxus, who decided to tell everyone of their engagement when they returned to Magnolia. **_"Master Makarov"_** spoke a childish voice, the master in question turned around to see the first, Master Mavis Vermillion founder of Fairy Tail. **_"First Master, I presume your here about a certain war which is to fall upon us in a few months time?"_** questioned Makarov, **_"the war will come sooner than predicted, as we speak now a war is occurring in the angel realm, and your granddaughter and her mate are in the midst of it, we must prepare for the battle that will decide our fate"_** Mavis said seriously. Makarov knew his granddaughter was in the middle of fighting for another realm, but the news of the war coming sooner was a worry**_ "master Mavis, how soon?"_** asked Master Makarov, Mavis looked solemnly down at the guild as they celebrated **_"a few days time, prepare them for the fight that may be their last, and alert the other guilds, have them join the fight if they can, the more power the better"_** said Mavis, before she vanished. 

* * *

**Makarov's P.O.V**

**_"Listen up brats! I need a four of you to go to the other guilds and tell them war is upon us and we must stand together, I also need another pair to go to ERA and alert them of this as well, it's time we prepare for the war against Zeref!"_** I shouted down to my children, I watched as their faces changed to worry. I sent Laxus, Lucy, Erza and Gray to the other guilds to warn them and ask them if they would join us in protecting our world. Gildarts and Mira went to Era, I could really only trust those two the others may cause to much of a drama and be thrown in jail. I just hope my dear children come home safe from the angel realm.

* * *

**~back to the angel realm~**

Only a few weaker demons were left, Gajeel and Pantherlilly where taking care of them easily. A loud roar shook the buildings. Looking up everyone gasped. Lauren backed up a bit in fear, this giant demon, the size of a dragon, and scary as hell. Taking a better look at the giant demon, fear ran through the weaker angels, its teeth where huge and sharp, claws bigger than anything seen before. 

* * *

**Lauren's P.O.V**

No way, this thing was huge, it reeks of death and the feel of its aura is like the darkest of depths. There was no way I could beat that thing, I'd have to be some sought of super archangel or something. A powerful presence came from behind me, 10 angels stood by my side, but not any ordinary angels, the archangels, all 10 of them together. Eleven archangels in one place ready to fight has never happened before. Their hands lit up with their angel fire, such beautiful wings, side by side ready to fight for their world. _But why the hell am I in the front of them all?!_

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

The other angels stood, mouths agape at the sight of the strongest angels alive, archangels, flying side by side with the strongest weapon an angel can have and something only archangels can wield, angel fire. A look of fierceness crossed over all their faces, anger and raw power. The dainty females known for their beauty looked the deadliest, a harsh glare in their soft eyes, their faces a mask of that a warrior would wear before slaughtering the enemy. Their angel fire only added to the strength of fear others got by just looking at them. All the archangels together for a battle has never occurred in any history, destruction would sure follow.

Six men, five women, all given the title as archangel for a reason, they were the strongest of all angels, their wings much larger and more magnificent. A light flashed around each archangel, their normal attire replaced with armour. 

The armour itself was beautiful, silver outlined in gold. The female armour looked like a bikini top with tassels hanging from the base, and a skirt, but purely metal and gold. The men's armour is a simple pair of long pants, made out of purely silver iron with pure gold outlining. Each archangel's angel fire was a different colour. 

The angel's below stood in awe at their power, such intensity and fierceness would of made any villain just turn and run away, but this monstrous demon just growled. The demon swung out one of its huge clawed hands, the angels flew up with one wing beat, glaring down at the monster below them. They spread out and fired their angel fire. The blasts of angel fire varied from; silver, sapphire blue, black, emerald green, bronze, blood red, yellow, cobalt blue, gold, teal and amethyst. 

The blast as the angel fire hit its target sent a gust of wind and pulse of raw power. The archangels stood their ground-air- putting their arms in front of them making a cross sign. The force sending those of the ground flying into buildings and each other. When the smoke cleared, the archangels hovered as though nothing had happened, not even a scratch marked their exquisite forms, the demon however looked weak and battered, thick black blood like oil oozed out of its wounds. Ten of the archangels came down to land, having already used a powerful amount of angel fire, more than normal, but one angel floated above the beast, the glare never leaving her stormy blueish-grey eyes. 

* * *

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

That's some hell of a power those archangel hold. I do not want to fight one of them on a serious level or even at all, they'd annihilate me. I remember Lauren telling me once that there are only few archangels, and they hold power above everyone else, and angel fire is something only they use, but can only use it a few times if it's in small amounts or once if it's a really big ball of it. Guess that means all these ones down on the ground now are exhausted, and now Lauren is facing that demon _alone. ALONE! HOLY CRAP!_. Those silver flames or angel fire appeared in her hands, but something was different, it was covering her hands instead of floating above her palm, which meant she was going to strike it instead of throwing it. _Why does she keep trying to get herself killed? is she insane?!_ I seriously couldn't help but think my mate was completely crazy. 

I watched as she flew towards it, fist ready for contact, she may be crazy but looks damn sexy up there, warrior angel and all. A loud explosion from the impact, angel fire was falling everywhere, the demons howls and screeching was killing my ears, another explosion, its force making all drop to our knees, I could see angels tucking their wings in close to protect them from the blast. The sound of the demon dissolving never sounded any better. When I looked up it was gone, and Lauren was making a lazy decent, a few scratches but nothing else, except one of her wings had gold liquid dripping from it. 

**_"What's that gold stuff?"_** I asked pointing to her wing, she frowned and looked at the wing her frown becoming more one of sorrow **_"blood, demon must of nicked me, damn"_** she answered. That gold stuff was blood, weird.

* * *

**Lauren's P.O.V**

I think it's actually over now, thank-goodness I don't think I can fly anymore my wing is really hurting. Standing with Gajeel and Pantherlilly by my side, the two looked tired I owe them big time for helping if they didn't I don't think this would have ended well. Zeus and Hera stepped forward **_"thank-you my dear for aiding us in this battle, sadly I must say Zeref is at full strength now, and you should be heading home soon, I will send Gabriel to speak with his master Lucy and your guild master so they know of the outcome, be prepared for when you return to Earthland the war between good and evil will commence soon"_** said Zeref, nodding my head and bowing slightly towards him in respect, he then turned and flew off with Hera by his side. 

Things are moving too fast, Zeref must be getting desperate. **_"That was one heck of a fight you put up"_** said gajeel as he put an arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer to his side.**_ "Yeah same with everyone else, but I really wanna just rest before we leave" _**I said, a petite young angel guided us to a room, she kept praising and thanking us for aiding them. **_"Hmmm, Lauren there is something I don't quite understand"_** said pantherlilly, Gajeel was in the shower, his face when he saw how large the door, bed, room and bathroom was funny, he seemed to have forgotten that wings take up space, **_"what is it Lilly?"_** I asked sitting down on the bed next to him. **_"I have read before about angels and archangels, even more after we all found out about you, and the hierarchy system states there are only 10 archangels, not 11"_** he said, I smiled at him **_"I'm the 11 archangel, i am also the strongest but that's because of the true power I possess, once the seal is unlocked my true power can be unleashed, Lucy has one similar, and we will both unlock the seal in the battle with Zeref, it will be a onetime only thing so taking down Zeref requires immense power and that is what we'll use"_** I explained, he seemed pleased with that answer. 

Deciding to go have a nice long and hot bath, I stood up and grabbed my rope and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.**_ "Joining me in the shower?"_** asked Gajeel, **_"nope, I'm having a nice relaxing bath instead"_** I answered, he looked confused until I pointed to the bath, his jaw dropped **_"I thought that was a swimming pool"_** he exclaimed, I just laughed at him and stripped down and climbed into the already hot water. I moaned as my muscles relaxed, a small sloshing noise had me opening my eyes, looking across from me I saw gajeel, he opened his arms as to tell me to come over, and I obliged. straddling his lap, I draped my arms of his shoulders, a lazy smile on his face, as he held me by the waist. 

We stayed like that just for a few minutes, enjoying the warm water and peace, it was interrupted when pantherlilly knocked on the door saying someone was asking for me. Quickly yet thoroughly washing myself and then towelling myself down, Gajeel helped with my wings, I grabbed the robe and placed it on, tying it and making my way over to the door. **_"Yes?"_** I asked the young lady, she was the one from before who took us to this room, white hair and pink eyes, and a petite frame, she bowed slightly before saying **_"there is a meeting between the archangels, Zeus sent me to tell you of this, your companions may join you, dress them appropriately or I may dress them for you"_** I shook my head saying no I would dress them, she frowned slightly before leaving.**_ "So we're going to a meeting then?"_** questioned Gajeel, I had to bite my lip as I took in his appearance, a towel wrapped around his waist and droplets of water running down his sexy body, while he used the other towel to dry his hair. Regaining my focus after pantherlily cleared his throat **_"um yes, you need to dress in white, and be on your best behaviour" _** I explained and tossed Gajeel a pair of white jeans that had been left there for him and a white toga for pantherlily. They both eyed the clothing before shrugging and going to get dressed. I just hope it went well and Gajeel stayed on his best behaviour. 

As we made our way down the hall to a the council room Gajeel was laughing at pantherlilly saying he looked girly wearing a dress **_"gajeel, enough, it traditional clothing so please just drop it, because everything you do reflects on me, I know he looks girly but just keep it to yourself, we can laugh at him later after we have left this realm"_** I told him firmly, pantherlily was pleased until I said he did look girly and we could laugh at him later. We made it to a large set of double doors made of brass and with gold designs all over it, the doors where large enough two angels could walk in at a time. Glaring at my two idiot companions as to tell them 'behave' before I pushed the doors open and made a graceful entrance. **_"Good everyone is now here, now let's get down to business"_** said Zeus, I knew everyone here, just didn't like everyone, one man in particular who didn't agree with female archangels and hated the fact I was made one as well, the feeling between us was mutual, I hated him and he hated me. 

**_"Lauren thank-you for today, and with your permission we would like to aid you in your battle against Zeref"_** questioned Alaric, he was one of the elder archangels, Ivory coloured hair that reached his shoulders, broad shoulders, and very well built, his eyes the colour of charcoal black, but the kindest heart, he was one who fought for me to be an archangel from the very beginning. I smiled at him **_"your help would be every much appreciated, but only send those who can fight, I do not mind if you cannot send many just a few if you can spare"_** I answered, I had to remain formal no matter how much it irritated me, **_"who said we weren't coming, we will be by your side during the battle, just as you stood by us today"_** said Raphael from the corner of the room **_"I thank-you so very much for this, the angels will soar high in the night sky very soon and we will rid the worlds of the greatest darkness, Zeref shall be no more"_** I said and the meeting ended, knowing that they would find with us gave me hope that we could and will beat Zeref. 

After saying goodbyes we lifted off into the horizon, Gajeel and pantherlilly already knew to keep their eyes closed so I didn't bother telling them. I figured the guild would be back in magnolia so I flew through the portal thinking of the guild. When we finally landed on the guild hall roof, pantherlily went off to go see the master while Gajeel stayed on the roof with me. **_"You really think those angel friends of yours will actually come?"_** gruffly asked gajeel, **_"yep, if they say they will help then they will, and I have a feeling it won't only be the angels helping us, I think a few other beings may turn up as well"_** I told him, wrapping my arms around his waist, my wings already gone and become transparent as a ghost. **_"Who's these other beings? don't tell me you know aliens as well"_** he said, I laughed at him **_"no, no aliens, more like dragons"_** I I said, he tensed, **_"you serious? dragons?"_** he asked, he was cautious, maybe hoping his dad would be one. Tightening my hold on him I looked up and into his eyes **_"I don't know if your dragon will be there, but I spoke with Misaki, she can see things into the future and she said she saw dragons helping, but didn't know who they where, so maybe it will be metallicana"_** I said and nuzzled my face into his chest, his arms tightened around me**_ "it doesn't matter anyway, I got you that's all that matters" _** he said softly. 

* * *

**I know it's a bit long and I'm sorry if it's too long, but I couldn't stop writing.**

**Anyway hope you liked it :D**

**Kikki**


	46. I'm sorry, HAITUS

**Okay listen if you have a problem with my story keep it to yourself please, don't like it stiff shit, it's my story and I'll write it however I feel like it, don't have anything nice to say then don't say a thing, PEOPLE LIKE YOU (you know exactly who you are) MAKE OTHERS LOSE CONFIDENCE, SO NEXT TIME DON'T SAY A F*CKING DAMN THING ALRIGHT! sorry but your abuse isn't welcome, next time don't read it, I don't care if character's are OOC , that's how I want them in MY STORY, key word: MY. And Lauren is my own character I MADE UP and I'll write her however I wish to damn write her, others seem to enjoy the story so next time you got something bad to say don't say it at all and just keep it to yourself, I write because I like it, not to please certain peoples high standards. I know there are some spelling and grammar mistakes and I will get to fixing them when the story is finished but nothing is ever perfect. My character profile is to give background information on MY character, don't like it too bad, it is MY story not yours.**

**Sorry if I offend you but you actually have offended me deeply, to the point where I am now putting this story on hold until I actually feel like I can write again, because of your B*tchy comment I feel like crap, so thank-you for that.**

**Hope you are proud of yourself because of you this story is now on HAITUS!**

**sorry to others, I just don't think it's wise for me to continue for a while, so sorry but blame the people who sent the nasty reviews, and to those who sent horrible reviews I think its best you don't read my story EVER again.**

**Kikkibunny :(**


End file.
